Afrodisiaco
by Kr0l
Summary: Después de pensarlo por tanto tiempo a solas, definitivamente acepté que su nombre debía estar escrito en las mayores tentaciones de la humanidad.
1. Mis amigas las lesbianas

**Afrodisiaco**

**Prologo**

Definitivamente estaba cansada de lidiar eso ella sola, estaba cansada de pensarlo y de darle vueltas y ¡es que no lograba sacarlo de su mente aunque fueran solo unos segundos!... no pedía mucho… solo un poco de paz…

Suspiró una vez más mirando por la ventana de su salón en el quinto piso del edificio. Estaba esperando a su maestra de Microbiología que aún no llegaba para variar.

Sakura Kinomoto estudiaba Nutrición en una universidad un poco cara en la cuidad de Tokio a la que apenas se había mudado, sus amigas de preparatoria se habían mudado a diferentes lugares y ella había quedado sola en aquella enorme cuidad.

A veces había deseado dejar todo eso y volver a su antigua vida y no volver a saber nada de universidades, odiaba tener que levantarse temprano para llegar puntual a clases, tener que desvelarse haciendo tareas y leyendo ensayos, a veces quedarse con cara de no entender nada que todos sus compañeros sabían con tanta antelación como la fecha de su cumpleaños. Y no es que fuera tonta, no si no que su preparatoria nunca fue la mejor de todas, sabía que no debía culpar a nadie de que ella no diera a veces ni una sola respuesta correcta pero… se sentía tan desmoralizada y más por que las pocas veces que hablaba con sus amigas parecía que a ellas todo les iba genial y a ella cada vez le costaba más.

Entonces extrañaba tanto su antigua vida, la preparatoria, sus amigas, sus amigos, es más, tanto así la extrañaba que incluso extrañaba a las arpías de su salón… y es que ahora solo parecía un ente dentro de ese salón, se sentía tan sola, tan invisible… y es que nunca había sido así, siempre había sido de las niñas populares dentro de su salón, la que tenía mil y un amigos, tenía una relación excelente con sus profesores y nunca se preocupaba por nada. Simplemente era ella misma y ahora solo era… solo era la rara del salón, la que casi no hablaba, no comía, hasta que las conoció a ellas o más bien hasta que ellas se acercaron a la rara de Sakura Kinomoto.

Aún cuando lo recordaba todo parecía tan extraño. Un día más común que cualquiera su misma maestra de Microbiología llegó con una noticia que la verdad solo le caería para empeorar aún más su existencia dentro de esa escuela.

_- ¡Buenos días muchachos! – el salón estaba lleno de ruido, todo mundo hablaba con los amigos que habían hecho a lo largo ya de un mes._

_Sakura se encogió en su mesa, se sentaba sola en un rincón del salón, era lunes y estaba más decaída de lo normal. Había ido a su casa ese fin de semana y deseaba con toda el alma que la semana terminara pronto para poder regresar._

_- como veo que todos están muy animados se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial – confesó la maestra – quiero que hoy pasen a la biblioteca por un manual de microbiología y parasitología, es impreso de aquí mismo de la universidad así que no tendrán problemas para encontrarlo._

_La esmeralda sacó su agenda lista para anotar lo que dijera la maestra por lo menos dejaría de pensar en lo mal que le había ido en el examen de química días antes._

_- quiero que hagan equipos para decirles lo que van a exponer para la próxima clase._

_- no – gimió Sakura mientras apoyaba la frente en el escritorio._

_Ella no tenía amigos, nadie sabía que existía dentro del salón, era solo el fantasma, si hubiera sido otra época esa noticia habría sido motivo para festejar… pero ahora no, lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar a que algún equipo quedara incompleto y la maestra la integrara._

_Si, era una completa cobarde, pero las pocas veces que había intentado integrarse al grupo, no tenía nada en común con nadie y lo único que lograba era sentirme aún más desubicada de lo que ya se sentía._

_- ¡Hola! – una voz cerca de ella. Sakura alzó los ojos encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que la miraban atentamente. Se incorporó rápidamente sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ante la mirada de la chica. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Había tres pares más de ojos y estos eran castaños._

_Sus manos comenzaron a ponerse frías como le sucedía cada vez que estaba nerviosa y no era para menos, esas cuatro chicas que estaban rodeando su mesa eran las famosas lesbianas de su salón._

_- Ho-hola – susurró sintiéndose tonta y diminuta._

_Los ojos de las chicas la miraban como si fuera algo increíble, como si fuera un objeto raro y absolutamente interesante. Casi como si estuvieran viendo una caja de petri repleta de hongos debajo de un microscopio._

_- te tenemos una propuesta – dijo la de ojos azules que si mal no recordaba su nombre era Tomoyo Daidouji._

_¿Una propuesta? ¿De las lesbianas de su salón?... ¡No!... ¡eso no podía sucederle a ella!... sintió terror recorrerla, seguramente querían que ella se les uniera para hacer cosas depravadas de las que suelen hacer "esas" personas… sí, seguramente eso era… pero… ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué había hecho para que la escogieran a ella?_

_- creo que es más tímida de lo que creíamos – susurró Chiharu Mihara mirando a la chica de cabellos castaños cortos llamada Rika Sasaki._

_Eso ocasionó que Sakura saliera de sus perturbados pensamientos y casi se callera de la silla por la impresión, parecía que habían olvidado que podía escucharlas… ¡Bien!... ahora había pasado a ser el objeto aburrido e ignorado._

_- ¡Maravilloso! – gritó Tomoyo juntando sus manos a la altura del pecho. Se acercó tanto que Sakura sintió que su espacio personal estaba invadido por aquella chica que tenía fama de lesbiana, entonces la tomó de la mano. – ¿serías tan amable de entrar en nuestro grupo?_

_Si la capacidad humana de sorprenderse alcanzara proporciones inimaginables Sakura apoyaría la teoría. No entendía que podían querer ellas de ella._

_Si recapitulamos un poco, Tomoyo Daidouji, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sazaki y Naoko Yanagizawa eran las chicas populares de su salón, de una manera normal puesto que como era común verlas por los pasillos tomadas de las manos, abrazadas o hasta diciéndose cosas cariñosas sin importarles quien las viera o escuchara. Todos sabían que eran lesbianas._

_Y bueno digamos que Sakura no era de las que disfrutaran de ese tipo de contacto… de… persona a persona, sí, así no se escuchaba tan feo._

_Pero ella no tenía la culpa, así eran los Kinomoto, Sakura sabía que sus padres la amaban pero no eran de los que lo decían muy seguido, salvo si fuese estrictamente necesario. Y bueno, ella era igual así que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostración afectuosa._

_- pues yo… - era más que obvio que no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que decir, quizá ellas pensaran que ella también era lesbiana pero no era así y ¿cómo decírselo para no dañar sus sentimientos? Definitivamente el piso comenzaba a moverse y Sakura sentía que no podía respirar por lo mareada que se encontraba._

_- anda, di que sí – rogó Rika_

_Sakura la miró. Había suplica en los ojos de las cuatro chicas que la miraban atentamente esperando una respuesta. El salón seguía siendo un caos aún con la presencia de la maestra que anotaba lo que le tocaría a cada equipo._

_Estaba sorprendida, un poco aterrorizada pero sorprendida más que nada, llevaba en ese salón mes y medio y nadie se había acercado a ella más que ellas y le pedían solo un favor, que se uniera a su equipo, no debían ser tan malas después de todo. Y si no pues… no perdería nada, quizá alguna de ellas seguiría hablándole después de que supieran que no tenía las mismas preferencias que ella, además no tenía amigos que… esperen un momento… ella __no__ tenía amigos… era la oportunidad perfecta de cambiar esa situación o por lo menos cambiaría la percepción de todos hacia ella y por fin la notarían._

_- de acuerdo acepto._

_La sonrisa les llegó hasta los ojos. Naoko corrió al lugar donde se sentaba al lado opuesto en donde estaba el lugar de Sakura, pronto se acercó llevando con ella una libretita rosada._

_- Ten Tommy, te toca anotar – le dijo. La mencionada hizo una mueca de inconformidad._

_- ¿Por qué yo? – Sakura miraba atentamente._

_- por que tu tienes la letra más linda que haya visto en toda mi vida corazón – esta fue Rika con una sonrisa que Sakura no supo que ocultaba. Casi igual a la sonrisa que tenían las otras dos castañas… casi podría decir que estaban llenas de picardía y diversión…_

_- son un trío de chantajistas – les contestó abriendo la libreta sin cuidado para escribir en la primera hoja limpia que encontrara. – haber Saku, hazme lugar para sentarme._

_Sakura asintió nerviosa, la chica de cabellos negros, se sentó en la esquina de la incómoda silla y cruzó la pierna con coquetería._

_- ok, veamos – comenzó a escribir el nombre de las chicas, Sakura observaba atenta, no habían mentido la letra de Tomoyo era la más limpia y pulcra que había visto en su vida. – Sakura… - se detuvo - ¿cómo te apellidas?_

_- ¿ah?_

_- ¿cómo te apellidas? – repitió_

_- ah, Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto – Tomoyo asintió y volteó su vista a la libreta. Pero…_

_- Kino… ¿Qué? – su letra se vio ensombrecida por el temblor de la muñeca de la chica._

_Las otras tres ahogaron una exclamación y miraron atentas a Tomoyo pero esta solo miraba a Sakura que no sabía que había hecho._

_- ¿Kinomoto? – dijo sin voz Rika_

_- ¿Eres de Tomoeda? – preguntó Chiharu_

_- ¿Touya Kinomoto, lo conoces?_

_Sakura arrugó un poco el entrecejo confundida por las preguntas tan extrañas de las chicas._

_- sí, Touya es mi hermano – concluyó._

_Se taparon la boca como si así nada fuera a salir de ellas y miraron a Tomoyo con pena, Sakura que aún no comprendía la situación regresó su mirada a la ojiazul._

_- tu… tu… ¿eres la monstruo? – le preguntó con la voz cortaba mirándola como si fuera un espejismo incluso como si fuera un fantasma._

_- si lo conoces – susurró Sakura, así solía llamarla su hermano desde que era una niña pequeña… ¿cómo era que Tomoyo sabía eso?_

_- que pequeño es el mundo – esta fue Naoko – mira donde fuiste a encontrar algo de tu pasado Tomoyo._

_- ¡Naoko! – la censuraron las Chiharu y Rika._

_- ¿Qué? Sakura tiene derecho a saber que Tommy fue su ex cuñada._

_-¿Qué? Pero mi hermano está con…_

_- Nakuru Akizuki, sí parece que fui la última en enterarme – volvió su vista a la hoja para arrancarla y comenzar una nueva._

Sí, Tomoyo había vivido en Tomoeda, había estudiado en una escuela diferente y había tenido una relación con su hermano, la cual no pasó a nada más puesto que éste en ese momento ya tenía tiempo con otra relación. Así que lo poco que supo de eso fue que cuando Tomoyo se había enterado había quedado tan avergonzada que prefirió marcharse de Tomoeda y tenía tiempo radicando en Tokio.

¿Qué si aún creía que eran lesbianas?... ¡claro que no!, no había podido encontrar mejores amigas que ellas, bien dicen que las amigas en la universidad nunca se olvidaban pues ella creía que eso podía ser cierto con las amigas tan particulares que ella tenía. Que eran de todo menos discretas y eso lo había comprobado cuando poco a poco supo un poco de la historia de ellas.

Eso había sido hacía dos años y ahora eran tan entrañables que rentaban un departamento y vivían todas juntas. Y gracias a ellas había dejado ese miedo por el contacto físico… había sido difícil puesto que esa exposición no fue la última, habían comenzado a ser amigas y ella tuvo que adaptarse a la vida que ellas tenían decisión de la que no se arrepentía, puesto que si no hubiera sido por ellas no habría conocido a la persona que ahora la traía de cabeza.

Al vivir con ellas sabía cosas que todo mundo da por sentado en esa etapa de la vida pero que no se pueden siempre comprobar, todas sus amigas tenían sus parejas y bueno… no eran las primeras ni las últimas… pero a ella le estaba costando un poco decidirse a dar el siguiente paso con el hombre que estaba a su lado… y eso era lo que la mantenía tan desesperada.

Había llegado con la firme convicción de que hoy les diría pero… ahora no estaba segura de que sería lo más correcto, la estaba desquiciando no poder pensar en otra cosa pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo pensar todo lo que esa decisión pudiera acarrear.

¿Él? No, él no la presionaba aunque si de repente se pasaban con los besos y los abrazos pero… era algo normal… creía. El amor la traicionaba… pero era tan difícil resistirse en ese momento, en el momento en que él la tenía entre sus brazos besándola, susurrándole al oído cuando la amaba y que era todo para él…

¡Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo o eso la iba a matar…!

Sus amigas la apoyaría, no lo dudaba ni un solo segundo pero… sentía que en el momento que ella tomara la decisión de estar con él… todos se darían cuenta… ¡y le daba pavor! Siempre había sido muy reservada con su vida íntima y… gimió desperada.

Miró su reloj, había pasado ya media hora y la verdad no quería esperar más a la maestra. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tampoco sus amigas habían llegado. Eso era raro dado que habían salido de casa a la misma hora además de que asistían a casi todas las clases juntas.

Se levantó de su lugar, tomó su bolsa donde llevaba sus cosas y caminó hasta salir del aula. Entonces el jaleo que había afuera de su salón comenzó a llegar a sus oídos que habían estado también en el limbo.

Asomó su cabeza y vio a sus amigas platicar con alguien. Frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Chicas! – les llamó pero ellas continuaban riendo. Salió del salón y comenzó a andar en dirección a ellas. - ¡Chicas! – las volvió a llamar estando a unos pasos de ellas.

- Sakura, ¿acabas de llegar?- preguntó Naoko

- no, estaba en el salón.

Naoko desvió su mirada al lado donde Sakura suponía se encontraba una persona y la sonrisa que cruzó los labios de la indiscreta de Naoko lo confirmó, y como no había dejado de caminar pronto descubrió quien era la persona que estaba allí.

- ¿Shaoran? – estaba perpleja que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para comprobar que no era un sueño y que su subconsciente la estaba traicionando, ¿Qué hacía él allí? Se suponía que estaba en un congreso.

- sorpresa mi amor – allí estaba el chocolate que la traía loca, enfundado con una camisa a rayas azules y un pantalón negro.

El castaño de 21 años se acercó, la tomó de la nuca y la besó lentamente sin importarle que las amigas de su novia estuvieran presentes.

Sakura solo atinó a agarrarse fuertemente de los antebrazos de su novio cuando sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas. Y que sus pies no serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerla en el momento en que Shaoran la dejara de besar.

- ¿te gustó tu sorpresa? – le preguntó una vez que dejó de besarla.

La esmeralda que aún no volvía al mundo real se quedó viendo los labios de su novio que estaban solo a unos milímetros de distancia de los de ella, estaban húmedos y tenían una sonrisa que la derretía.

Se mordió los labios, deseando que esos labios tan deliciosos volvieran a besarla no de la manera más inocente. Entonces alzó la vista hasta los ojos ámbar de Shaoran y le contestó la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué no se suponía que tu estabas en un congreso? – le dijo por respuesta.

La sonrisa de él se hizo más grande.

- pues sí, pero algo que tu no sabes es que el congreso es aquí en tu universidad.

Exacto, Shaoran no estudiaba en la misma universidad, él estaba por supuesto en una de más renombre; su padre era famoso por sus diseños arquitectónicos y todas las escuelas deseaban tener a Shaoran Lee en sus filas.

Pero en ese momento era solo suyo.

- ¿y por que no me lo dijiste?

- quería sorprenderte y venir a invitarte a desayunar

Sakura se acercó a él y con su dedo índice comenzó a acariciar la barbilla de Shaoran.

- pues… no lo sé, - dijo agachando con la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios provocándolo.

- a no lo sabes – dijo él con humor pasando su brazo derecho en la estrecha cintura de ella. Sakura negó.

- no, pero mejor te propongo algo mejor – susurró ahora tomándolo del cuello de la camisa

- esa voz me gusta – dijo él con el mismo tono de voz

Era coqueto por naturaleza y ella había aprendido bien de sus cuatro amigas. Sin embargo ese talento era nato de él que con solo una sonrisa podía hacer que todo para ella desapareciera y tenerla donde él quisiera.

Estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo que deseaba no estar en la escuela. Miró a sus amigas de reojo, se acercó al oído de su novio y susurró:

- que tal si mejor… - Shaoran aún conservaba la sonrisa - … nos escapamos todo el día.

Los brazos de él la sostuvieron con más fuerza a su pecho. La tomó de la barbilla para alzar un poco su cabeza, puesto que la esmeralda era mucho más bajita que él.

- creo que eso me gusta más, ¿tienes tus cosas listas?

- claro – contestó con una sonrisa. Que Shaoran se encargó de borrar con un ligero beso en los labios. La jaló de la mano y comenzó a andar por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras.

- ¡nos vemos! – se despidieron las chicas que sabían que Sakura desaparecería por todo el día.

- ¡Sakura te portas bien!

La esmeralda sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras, Shaoran no sabía exactamente a que se referían pero una idea se hacía. Apretó más la mano de su novio cuando notó las miradas que él atraía de las demás chicas.

Era una celosa sin remedio.

Shaoran lo notó y rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Sakura dándole un beso en la sien. Nuevamente la sonrisa de la esmeralda se hizo más grande.

Definitivamente nunca se arrepentiría de haber aceptado ser amiga de unas "lesbianas".

Continuará…

Hola!! Como se lo están?

Yo excelente, un poco nerviosona hasta ver como es que reciben esta nueva historia. Después de pensarlo mucho y ya tener un mes sin escribir nada, creo que si vuelvo a escribir una historia con el tipo de temática que utilicé con mi última historia No será creo que nada podría superarla y creo que por el momento no quiero que otra venga a reemplazarla, le tengo mucho cariño así que preferí hacer algo totalmente diferente. Así que aquí está mi nuevo proyecto. Espero que les guste y me gustaría saber lo que opinan y poder contar con su apoyo nuevamente.

Sin más que decir, me despido. Xao!!


	2. Entre amigas

Afrodisiaco

Capítulo 1

"Entre Amigas"

* * *

- ¡Ya llegué! – anunció Sakura cuando entró al departamento que compartían sus amigas y ella.

- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar jovencita? – bromeó Tomoyo reincorporándose del sofá donde había estado recostada y dejando su Lap top a un lado.

- Tomoyo – se quejó divertida la esmeralda – no estaba yo sola

- eso es lo que me preocupa – la sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más grande – ¿dónde está ese jovencito? Tengo que hablar seriamente, ¿Qué horas son estas de traer una joven decente y educada a su casa?

Cuando Tomoyo se ponía en el rol de mamá siempre era tan graciosa, casi podía creer que era su madre la que hablaba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó sentándose enfrente de ella en otro de los sofás

- viendo pornografía, son muy interesantes las cosas que puedes encontrar en la red. – dijo con toda naturalidad - ¿no quieres acompañarme? Quizá Shaoran te agradezca uno que otro truquito.

- ¡Tomoyo! – le dijo la esmeralda roja como tomate lanzándole un cojín en la cara.

- ¿Qué? Es lo más normal del mundo

- ¡enferrrma! – le gritó

Pero Tomoyo seguía como pez en el agua, riendo de lo tímida que podía llegar a ser su amiga de ojos verdes. Que se tapaba la cara con las dos manos riendo pero sin que se le quitara lo rojo de la cara.

- estoy revisando mi agenda por si no tengo tarea de alguna materia

- ¿no dejaron tarea hoy?

- ya a que hora te preocupas – se burló Tomoyo viendo la cara un poco mortificada de la esmeralda.

- tenía tiempo que no salía con Shaoran – se defendió – Además, tu como buena amiga que eres seguramente me explicarás mi tarea de bioquímica ¿verdad?

- claro – aceptó – pero te advierto que cobro por hora.

Sakura la miró fulminándola con la mirada mientras hacía una sonrisa fingida. Sabía que Tomoyo la ayudaría además de que a ella le servía recordar las cosas del semestre anterior.

La esmeralda no compartía todas las clases con sus amigas puesto que ella había reprobado química en el primer semestre y no le había quedado de otra más que re cursarla. Claro después de que había salido de la depresión en la que se había metido. Sakura Kinomoto nunca había reprobado una materia y se sentía como la cosa más insignificante del mundo.

Estaba tan mal que había pensado dejar la escuela. Pero sus amigas la habían apoyado y se habían apuntado para ser sus "tutoras" y ayudarla a estudiar o a repasar los apuntes cuando no los comprendiera del todo.

- que sangrona – se levantó del sofá y caminó al refrigerador para servirse un poco de jugo. - ¿no va a venir Eriol hoy?

- no, apenas acabo de hablar con él – bostezó – dijo que tenía que tenía que hablar con su tutor para que le diera cita para que revisaran su tesis… otra vez…

- si yo estudiara una carrera que necesitara tesis para poder graduarme, definitivamente me suicidaba.

- pues yo no sé que preferiría un examen profesional o tesis, las tesis por lo menos puedes hacerla todas las veces que quieras hasta que te la aprueben pero el examen solo tienes tres oportunidades y si no ya le caminaste.

- si que bueno que escogí la tercera opción, los diplomados son la onda.

Tomoyo volvió a recostarse en el sofá amarillo que adornaba la habitación que estaba pintada de un extraño color purpura. No era extraño que las veces que Eriol no iba al departamento anduviera deambulando por toda la casa de pijamas.

A Sakura no le agradaba del todo Eriol Hiragizawa, no tenía nada en contra de él pero… las pocas veces que Tomoyo lo había llevado al departamento a cenar o cualquier otra cosa que no estuviera relacionado con su dormitorio; siempre se mostraba serio ante ellas, como si prefiriera quedarse al margen para no involucrarse demasiado con las amigas de su novia, pero eso sí, Tomoyo debía de relacionarse con sus amigos y amigas del tipo. Definitivamente no le agradaba para su amiga era antipático y su sentido del humor era un tanto extraño.

Quizá si dejara esa posición y se mostrara más interesado a relacionarse con ellas, después de todo ellas eran las amigas de su novia y quizá alguna que otra 

vez pudieran ayudarle a él a solucionar algún problema y por lo menos debería hacer un poco de amistad y no comportarse tan cara dura como siempre.

- y a todo esto ¿dónde están mis amores?

- ¿dónde crees que está Chiharu?

Sakura fue y se sentó en el sofá donde estaba anteriormente.

- no me digas… ¿Yamasaki llamó otra vez?

- y ella salió corriendo en su ayuda

La esmeralda negó con la cabeza.

- no puedo creerlo; se suponía que por eso Chiharu se había mudado para no tener nada más que ver con él

- ¿Qué puedo decir? El amor hace que hagamos cosas estúpidas – filosofó – además nosotras no podemos hacer nada, ya le hemos dicho miles de veces lo que sería mejor para ella pero no nos hace caso, nosotras ya cumplimos…

- sí, sí… lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que ella caiga en cuenta de su error y haga algo para remediarlo. – la interrumpió – pero de todas maneras me parece muy injusto. El tipo solo la lastima

- no hay que echarle toda la culpa a él Saku, Chiharu también es culpable, lo tiene tan acostumbrado que sabe que a cualquier hora que él la llame ella va a ir así que creo que nuestra amiga es la más culpable en esa extraña relación.

- pues sí, en eso tienes razón.

- yo siempre tengo razón.

- pero tampoco creo que eso sea tan fácil. O sea cabría la posibilidad que la respuesta que ella espera no llegue

- ¿y que tal si, sí? Nunca lo va a saber si no se arriesga, ¿Qué tal si Yamasaki está en la misma situación? ¿sí teme perder su amistad también?... yo digo que de alguna forma u otra ella debe arriesgarse – se sentó en el sillón – y si no es la respuesta esperada pues… ya puede comenzar de cero y buscarse alguien que realmente no la use de tapete. Y pues si entonces los dos sintieran lo mismo pues que mejor ¿no crees?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decir ante eso, puesto que ella también reía lo mismo. En ese tipo de situaciones Tomoyo podía llegar a dar miedo por la crudeza en sus palabras, sin embargo, eso no la convertía en una cica cruel ni nada parecido, puesto que solo era sincera y decía las cosas aunque dolieran y de alguna manera, Sakura consideraba que era mejor decirlas cosas así, y no andar disfrazando verdades para que no dolieran tanto. Prefería eso que las mentiras. Además sabía que debajo de esos comentarios eran por que se preocupaba por sus amigas y cualquier cosa que les pasara, ella se lo tomaba personal. A vedes creía que de las cinco, Tomoyo era la más madura.

- ¿y Rika?

Tomoyo miró en dirección a las escaleras, y se acercó a la esmeralda hasta sentarse en el apoya brazos del otro sillón amarillo un poco más pequeño que el anterior.

- tengo que contarte algo importante – susurró – vamos a mi cuarto – le dijo.

El departamento era de dos pisos para que alcanzaran las 5 universitarias, había dos habitaciones en la planta baja y tres en la planta de arriba, Tomoyo dormía en una de las de abajo y Rika también, mientras que Sakura, Chiharu y Naoko en la parte de arriba.

Sakura se levantó del sillón confundida, ¿Qué le sucedía a Tomoyo? Estaba más rara de lo normal.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Tomoyo? – preguntó cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación.

- es que verás, tengo una ligera sospecha de que Rika está saliendo con alguien

Sakura miró absorta a su amiga.

- ¡¿Tanto para eso?! ¡creí que era algo más importante!

- baja la voz – susurró Tomoyo asomándose por la puerta – Naoko está arriba, creo que está dormida pero, mejor no hay que arriesgarnos, con lo indiscreta que es… no quiero ni pensarlo.

Ese tipo de comentarios la llevaba a pensar nuevamente en aquella situación que parecía ser tan taboo y que nadie mencionaba. ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente con Tomoyo y su hermano?

Lo único que sabía era lo que había mencionado Naoko el día que las conoció. Pero nadie había vuelto a decir nada. Y en momentos como ese sentía una 

curiosidad enorme por preguntar sin embargo, no quería arruinar la amistad que llevaba con Tomoyo además que sentía que al saber la verdad se sentiría atrapada, algo así como "entre la espada y la pared"

Le daba curiosidad era su amiga y su hermano pero sabía también que no era asunto suyo. Puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en la cama de dos plazas de Tomoyo.

- estas sobre actuando Tomoyito.

- no, es que no lo entiendes – le dijo - ¿recuerdas al profesor de anatomía? – Sakura asintió – pues creo que le está dando clases particulares a Rika – confesó

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo concentrándose en la confesión de Tomoyo, la ojiazul la miraba con atención, poco a poco la tensión contenida en el rostro de Sakura fue desapareciendo dándole entrada al asombro.

- que extraño – dijo al fin

- ¿verdad que sí yo creo lo mismo

- sí, Rika no mencionó que estuviera teniendo problemas en fisiopatología como para necesitar un tutor – la interrumpió la esmeralda.

Tomoyo la miró pestañeando, abrió un par de veces la boca pero nada salió de ella, ya no sabía si reír o llorar con la respuesta de Sakura, comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

- ¿es que acaso no puedes pensar las cosas en doble sentido Sakura?

- ¿cómo? Es que yo no le veo nada de malo en que Rika esté tomando clases privadas de anatomía.

- Sakura – la llamó para tener toda la atención de la esmeralda – Rika se está acostando con el maestro de anatomía.

- ¡oh!... así ya cambia bastante – se sentó en la cama para ver a la pelinegra.

- ¿debemos explicártelo todo con peras y manzanas? – se mofó.

- yo no tengo la culpa de no ser una pervertida como tú

- ¡No soy una pervertida! – exclamó ofendida.

- bueno ya, como sea, ¿cómo es que sospechas eso?

- las paredes sin delgadas – confesó, una verdad obvia. Acostándose a lado de donde estaba sentada la esmeralda

- dímelo a mi, que bueno que mi habitación no es la de Rika si no, ya me hubiera provocado la sordera.

- Como si no se te antojara – se burló nuevamente Tomoyo de ella.- que sabía perfecto que Sakura se refería a cuando Eriol se quedaba a "dormir".

- ¡Tomoyo, por favor! – exclamó una roja Sakura - ¡y luego dices que no eres una pervertida! – nuevamente la risa de Tomoyo invadió la habitación.

Sakura también comenzó a reír a la par de su amiga, y todo por que ella tampoco era una mojigata, el auto de Shaoran había sido testigo de momentos un poco calientes entre los dos... Claro… sin llegar a nada más… profundo.

Lentamente la risa comenzó a calmarse.

- ¿de verdad crees que Rika se esté acostando con el maestro Terada?

- no estoy muy segura – contestó Tomoyo ahora ya costada boca abajo – es que te digo, el otro día la escuché hablando por teléfono cosas no muy santas y bueno… me pareció escuchar su nombre.

Sakura asintió.

- pero ¿Terada?, el tipo tiene casi como 40 años, está hecho un anciano a lado de Rika.

- bueno… quizá le gustan maduritos con experiencia.

- tenemos que investigar sobre eso – dijo Sakura con convicción. Tomoyo asintió apoyándola.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato pensando cada una por su lado.

- oye Tommy

- ¿mmm?

- ¿ya estas dormida?

- sí

- pues para que despiertes – entonces le dio una nalgada

- ¡ah! ¡que mala! – se quejó Tomoyo sobándose mirándola a ver. Sakura sonreía. – anda, siéntate tengo algo importante que decirte.

- esto suena jugoso – dijo la pelinegra sentándose en la cama para que el sueño no le ganara en medo de la charla como podría ocurrido antes.

Sakura la miró. Desde que había conocido a Tomoyo le dio la impresión de que el extraño sentido del humor de la pelinegra no le permitía hablar de nada con seriedad. Pero cuando comenzó a conocerla mejor supo que no era así, era parte de su personalidad sin embargo no era eso totalmente.

- ¿Cuándo estás con Eriol no sientes que a veces te es difícil detenerte y quieres más?

- Saku creo que eso no necesita una respuesta, tal y como lo dijiste hace rato, la prueba está de cuando Eriol se queda aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿sucede algo?

- es que… hace un par de días, tengo pensado… decirles algo

- ¿y eso es?

- es que… creo que estoy lista para… tu sabes… "eso"

Tomoyo levantó las cejas, en señal de que no la comprendía y que se explicara mejor.

Sakura sintió las orejas rojas y que de pronto comenzaba a hacer mucho calor en la habitación.

- pues… - respiró hondo tomando valor - … para tener sexo

Una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en los labios de Tomoyo y una chispa pícara brilló en los ojos azules.

- ¿nuestra pequeña Sakura quiere iniciarse en las artes amatorias?

- ¡Tomoyo no lo digas así! – se quejó Sakura. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y no le quedaba de otra más que sacar todo lo que la había atormentado toda la semana.

-ya pues, ¡hay Sakura! ¡que emoción me da de que me hayas escogido a mí para contarme algo tan importante!

- bueno, de hecho se los iba a contar a todas hoy en la mañana pero pues… ya llegó Shaoran y ya no hubo tiempo.

- oh… ¿prefieres esperar hasta mañana?

- no, es que… - gimió - … ya no sé. Me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me está volviendo loca completamente!

- no, lo que pasa es que te estas volviendo una pervertida. – se burló Tomoyo

- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió

- ¿a no? Haber dime, ¿Qué tan calientitos se han dejado los dos?

Sakura se quedó pensando en silencio. Tomoyo le facilitó la existencia.

- haber de una escala del uno al diez

- pues yo creo que un 7 o un 8… - se dejó caer en la cama tapándose la cara con las manos - ¡sí soy una pervertida!

Tomoyo rió.

- no, no lo eres, es normal que te sientas así – contestó – tienes hormonas y Shaoran está hecho todo un manjar.

- ¿verdad que sí? – contestó la esmeralda – y por culpa de él es que a veces me cuesta detenerme… sobre todo cuando comienza a besarme y…

- no quiero tantos detalles Saku – la interrumpió la amatista – o se me antojará a mi también

- Tomoyo no me estas ayudando – se quejó la esmeralda.

- de acuerdo. – se acostó a lado de Kinomoto - ¿de verdad estas segura de querer hacerlo con él?

- es que me ha demostrado que me ama y yo lo adoro y… sí, si quiero. ¿a ti te costó tanto decidirte a hacerlo con Eriol?

- no tanto como a ti pero si, yo creo que cualquier mujer pasa por esto, a veces no de las maneras adecuadas y tampoco por las razones pero pues después de todo una termina haciendo lo que cree que es necesario o lo que quiere. - reflexionó

- es que es tan difícil detenerse cuando se ponen así… tan... tan...

- sí opino lo mismo - la interrumpió - aunque también en eso nosotras tenemos un poquitín de culpa Saku, nosotras casi siempre terminamos provocándolos.

Sakura asintió, se acostó de lado en la cama.

- Tommy ¿te cuento algo?

- ¿Qué?

- hoy dejé que se fuera así, bien… contento – dijo con una sonrisa culpable

- ay que mala – le dijo Tomoyo comprendiendo el término usado por su amiga. - ¿cómo es que lo dejaste que se fuera así? Por lo menos lo hubieras ayudado a bajársela. Luego duele.

- ¡Tomoyo!

- ¿Qué? ¿nunca piensas hacerlo?

- ¿tu lo has hecho? – contra atacó. No se iba a dejar de Tomoyo por que si no luego no iba a poder contra ella.

- no pienso contarle eso a una señorita – lo malo es que la ojiazul casi siempre tenía como salir de las situaciones comprometedoras.

- ¡Ay Tomoyo, no seas payasa, dime!

- con una condición

- va – no se iba a dejar amedrentar, y lo sostenía.

- ¿Qué tan fuertes han sido sus fajes? – no esperaba eso.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, no podía creer que Tomoyo le preguntara eso. Se quedó sin voz prácticamente.

- si quieres no contestes – le dijo. – no te estoy obligando – Sakura entrecerró los ojos aceptando el desafío.

- fue… el día de mi cumpleaños – Tomoyo la miraba atentamente con unos ojos de pervertida que se veían hasta la luna – estábamos abajo en el estacionamiento

- ¿dentro o fuera de su auto?

- afuera

- pillos – Sakura sonrió levemente.

- él se acercó a mi me dijo: Feliz cumpleaños, como por doceava vez en el día entonces… una cosa llevó a la otra y de un minuto a otro me tenía contra la pared acariciándome con sus dedos mientras me comía los labios y el cuello.

- ¿con o sin ropa?

- ¡Era un estacionamiento Tomoyo! ¡obvio iba a tener ropa! – se apenó Sakura.

- ¿tu lo acariciaste a él?

- no, no me atreví – confesó.

- ese "no me atreví" me suena a que en ese momento no, pero que ya lo has hecho

- ya me siento como si me estuviera confesando – quiso salirse de la encrucijada pero Tomoyo no la iba a dejar salir tan fácil y eso lo sabia.

- casi, así que suelta la sopa.

- solo un poco, -aclaró - una vez que él iba manejando. Íbamos a la casa de sus padres

- ¡¡Golosa!!

- ¡Cállate! Que tu has hecho cosas peores, y no te atrevas a negarlo – Tomoyo sonrió.

- bueno, pero solo han sido unas cuantas veces - contestó a la anterior pregunta formulada.

- ¿y no te dio asco?

- solo lo he hecho con condón y no, no tanto

- ¿te atreverías a comértelo?

- ¿Qué? ¿el esperma? – Sakura asintió aun con cara de asco – no que asco. No ni pensarlo. – repitió.

- oye Tomoyo ¿y no te dio miedo que lo… metiera?

- hay Saku, que cosas preguntas – dijo en medio de una carcajada.

- bueno es que, es una cosita pequeñita y bueno… no deja de ser que es algo ajeno y más grande.

- créeme cuando estés en esa situación lo único que vas a pensar va a ser en que lo meta.

- eso se escuchó muy feo Tomoyo – dijo Sakura conteniendo una carcajada.

- pero como vale la pena.

Sakura soltó la carcajada. Definitivamente le había servido de algo hablar con Tomoyo, ya no sentía esa intranquilidad que no la dejaba sola. Incluso se sentía más ligera, de haber sabido que la ayudaría tanto esa plática un poco vergonzosa con su amiga de ojos azules, no lo habría pensado tanto y habría hablado antes con ellas.

- oye Saku ¿ya has pensado en que anticonceptivo usar?

- pues… yo supongo que Shaoran utiliza condones, eso y pues no sé, no quiero algo que sienta que cause muchos cambios.

- ¿vas a cuidarte con dos?

- si, es que no Tomoyo, los errores ocurren y ya ahorita un bebé es lo de menos pero yo ahorita no quiero uno y estoy segura de que Shaoran tampoco. Y entonces me llega otra preocupación

- ¿y ahora que?

- es que… Shaoran es hombre

- comprobadísimo – bromeó Tomoyo, Sakura solo la miró de reojo con los ojos risueños pero no dijo nada respecto a eso.

- y sé que antes debió de haber estado con muchas más y me da cosa que valla a pensar que soy muy… miedosa o muy mala en eso

- hay mira Sakura, en esto tu puedo ayudar otro poquito, ya vez que Eriol 2 años mayor que yo y ha habido muchas mujeres en su cama antes que yo y lo único de lo que debes preocuparte es de agradecerles a ellas de que lo hayan enseñado a amar a una mujer en la cama.

* * *

Continuará…

Hola!! ¿que tal? ¿como se encuentran por allá? ok, ahora a disculparme por poner a Eriol como un engreido pero no se desesperen es por algo como siempre lo he dicho no se apresuren a tomar deducciones, ya ven que cualquiera puede sorprenderse. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios y buena vibra y claro espero no defraudarlas. Aunque... opino que por ahora no puede llegar a superar a mi fic anteror pero quizá pueda ganar un lugarcito en su corazón. yo les aseguro que sí. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo como yo me divertí escribiendolo... aunque... si les soy sincera extraño el drama, no se sorprendan si por allí aparece algo. así que sobre aviso no hay engaño. sin más me despido hasta el proximo capítulo y... ¡¡Dejen Reviews!!


	3. Lios sentimentales

Afrodisiaco

Capítulo 2

Sentía sus labios recorrer su cuello, besando, mordiendo… haciéndola suspirar por las sensaciones que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, su piel se estremecía al mínimo contacto de sus manos. Que jugaban por toda su espalda por debajo de la ropa, su respiración de agitó cuando sintió las manos de él bajar lentamente a su trasero.

Estaba sentada sobre el vientre de él, su boca regresó a sus labios, casi succionándolos, la besaba con tanta hambre que Sakura sentía que se derretía en los brazos de él. Que la cordura la había abandonado en el momento en que las manos de Shaoran la pegaron a sus caderas… estaban en el auto… y ya no podía parar, no tenía voluntad, él podía hacer lo que quisiera y ella no se quejaría.

Jadeó cuando sintió su erección chocar contra su entrepierna, él nuevamente regresó a su cuello, comenzó a bajar a su agitado pecho dejando besos húmedos a lo largo de el. Sakura se recostó sobre el volante dándole la libertad para que avanzara.

- Shaoran… - susurró en medio de un suspiro, cuando sintió la lengua de él recorrer el contorno de su escote.

- Sakura arriba – se escuchó provenir de los labios de él.

La esmeralda entre la nebulosa en la que se encontraba como pudo lo miró, sus manos que momentos antes había recorrido su cuello, estaban quietas… eran los ojos ámbar de Shaoran, oscurecidos por la excitación pero… su voz no era la misma.

-¿Qué? – susurró, no creía haber escuchado bien

- ¡Sakura levántate o tendré que echarte un balde con agua encima!

Sakura se sentó en la cama, totalmente agitada y sudorosa… había estado soñando, y había sido la voz de Naoko y Tomoyo la que había escuchado.

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡ya voy! –contestó fastidiada, golpeando la cama a sus lados con las manos.

Que horrible forma de comenzar el día y aún peor solo había dormido ¡tres horas!... se levantó de la cama, no volvería a quedarse a platicar con la pervertida de Tomoyo nunca más.

Tomó su bata y se metió al baño. Que la esperaran y si no ya desayunaría algo.

15 minutos después salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla y con otra secándose el cabello.

Se acercó al pequeño armario que tenía y sacó unos jeans y una playera; realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de escoger ropa. Lo que fuera era bueno.

Tomó su bolsa con sus libros y salió de su cuarto sin molestarse en tender su cama. Ya después habría tiempo.

- ¡buenos días! – saludó a las tres chicas que estaban en el desayunador

- ya iba a subir con la cubeta – contestó Tomoyo – te hablamos hace como media hora. No tendrás mucho tiempo para desayunar.

- claro que sí, aún tengo otra media hora – contestó mirando su reloj

Realmente había tenido suerte, el departamento era una ganga y estaba solo a 10 minutos de la universidad. Se metió a la cocina y tomó una taza de café.

- ¿Qué hiciste de desayunar tommy? – le preguntó la esmeralda.

Cuando se habían mudado juntas habían optado por cocinar una cada día y casi siempre los fines de semana como no habitaban en el departamento por que se iban con sus familias los lunes recogían un poco el departamento entre todas.

- waffles, están en la panera – le contestó comiendo del suyo.

Sakura sacó uno y se sentó frente a las otras tres.

- ¿ven? Allí están apurándole y Rika todavía no se levanta – comentó

- llegó casi de madrugada – dijo Chiharu

- pues tu no llegaste muy temprano querida – completó Tomoyo – Sakura y yo casi nos dormimos como a las tres

y tu todavía no llegabas – terminó Sakura - ¿dónde estuviste Chiharu? – su tono de voz era pícaro y sobre todo mal intencionado.

- no Saku, la pregunta correcta es ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – corrigió Naoko.

La sonrisa que habitaba en sus ojos indicaba que hablaban con un doble sentido muy común en sus pláticas

Chiharu sonrió.

- ustedes saben con quien estuve; y su hubiera sucedido algo no traería esta cara de insatisfecha sexual

- conste que tu lo dijiste – comentó con una sonrisa siguiendo la broma a Chiharu – y como aquí no se le desmiente a nadie

- sí, podemos romper su corazón de pollo.

Últimamente era lo único que podían hacer, ya se habían cansado; así que solo la escuchaban y era todo.

Naoko no pudiendo aguantar más soltó una carcajada.

- no, ya dejándonos de bromas, yo llegué como a las cuatro y ella llegó minutos después.

- ¿viste si llegó con alguien? – preguntó Tomoyo terca con saber quien era la persona con la que hablaba Rika por las noches.

- no, ¿Por qué? ¿sospechan algo? – preguntó llena de curiosidad.

- ¡hay que emoción! – gritó la más indiscreta. Naoko. – Tienes que decirnos, siempre que sospechas algo termina cumpliéndose.

- claro que no – negó la ojiazul.

- ¿a no? Haber Sakura ¿Quién te dijo que había algo más en las llamadas de Shaoran?

- Tomoyo – contestó con obviedad – lamento contradecirte Tomoyito pero lo que Naoko dice es completamente cierto.

- está bien que yo bromé que sea bruja pero es que esa situación con Shaoran era muy obvia – trató de zafarse del tema.

- no, nos marees con tanta palabrería; dinos que es lo que sospechas – la obligó Chiharu

- sí, ándale Tommy, por favor – rogó Sakura y Naoko.

La ojiazul casi siempre tenía una forma de salir de cualquier situación pero… eran tres contra una, si distraía a una la otra atacaría… Sakura lo sabía pero se había hecho al bando de la mayoría para que no la acosaran… traidora… pero, que no contara vistoria…

- simplemente estaba preocupada, ya era tarde para que ella anduviera sola.

Sí, a eso se referían cuando se decía que Tomoyo casi siempre podía salir de las situaciones sin siquiera esfuerzo.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿de que alegan tan temprano? No dejan dormir. – se quejó. Vestía solo una bata sobre sus ropas de dormir.

- ya salió el sol Rikura – bromeó Sakura – haber si así aprender a no llegar tan tarde

- no llegué tarde

- no, claro que no. Si era bien temprano – dijo con sarcasmo Tomoyo – de madrugada – explicó.

Rika se quedó quieta. Las cuatro chicas estaban mirándola llenas de curiosidad… lo siguiente era…

- haber Rikura, ¿dónde estuviste?

- o ¿con quién?

Repitieron casi las mismas preguntas que le habían hecho a Chiharu minutos antes. Y fue cuando ésta última escuchó las preguntas formuladas por la esmeralda y la ojiazul, supo de inmediato que era lo que Tomoyo sospechaba. Pero prefirió guardar silencio y escuchar.

Rika soltó una carcajada.

- ¿dónde podría estar chicas? – contestó sin dar ni una sola respuesta - ¿o con quien? – seguía riendo

Pero estas no daban su brazo a torcer, buscarían algo, un indicio, aunque fuera muy pequeñito.

- estuve con una conocida de la preparatoria, se me hizo tarde – se sentó a su lado – casi pareciera que creyeran que estaba con un hombre. Les digo, ustedes y sus mentes corrompidas, no sé de donde sacan tanta imaginación.

-¿y por que no? – contestó Tomoyo – eres una chica bonita, inteligente, independiente y autosuficiente, es más, hay muchos chicos en la facultad a los que les gustas

- ¿en serio? – preguntó Sakura

- ¿Quién? – y Naoko

Tomoyo las miró.

- no los conocen – contestó, es más ni siquiera ella sabía, no es que hubiera mentido, pero creí que de los tres mil chicos tenía que haber uno por lo menos.

- oh – contestaron un poco acongojadas

- hay Tommy – rió – yo no tengo tiempo para esos líos sentimentales.

Entonces entre las risas se escuchó una melodía, Sakura casi se cae del banco de madera por la prisa de correr a su bolsa al reconocer la canción.

Abrió su celular y vio la foto de quien la llamaba

- ah, mira, mi lio sentimental llamando – se mofó.

Contestó y se fue a la sala que solo estaba a unos metros más que para hablar más en privado.

- hola

- hola cosita bonita ¿cómo amaneciste? – se escuchó la ronca voz y gallarda de su novio por la bocina.

Rápidamente imágenes de su… sueño pasaron como choques por su cuerpo.

- bien- mintió- ¿y tu mi amor?

Escuchó unas risas traviesas a sus espaladas, sintió el borde de sus orejas arder.

- mucho mejor al escucharte… ¿pero sabes que haría mi día maravilloso?

- no ¿Qué?

- que me acompañaras a tomar un café – propuso

Sakura miró su reloj de pulsera, faltaban 20 minutos para la primer clase y para colgó era química. Y no podía volver a faltar; ya había faltado todo el día anterior y no podía darse el lujo de atrasarse.

Solo el cielo sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella adaptarse a ese tipo de estudios y aprender de ceros, definitivamente, ella había logrado estar al nivel, bueno, casi, de sus amigas y ella o había hecho poco a poco.

- pero cariño, mis clases comienzan a las 7:15 – le notificó con voz desilucionada.

- ¿7:15?

- sí

- mmm… no importa, yo creo que en cinco minutos más estoy en tu casa

- pero Shaoran… no voy a alcanzar faltan…

- 20 minutos, sí, pero lo único que quiero es verte unos segundos aunque no bebamos el café allí – sugirió como intento desesperado.

Pero no escuchó respuesta por parte de la esmeralda.

- ¿Saku? – la nombró – por favor bonita ¿sí? – ok, si no funcionaba la primera vez siempre cabía el chantaje – alégrame el día, por favor

Aún seguía pensando, se dio la media vuelta y vio que sus amigas rápidamente se dieron la media vuelta simulando buscar algo en el piso. La esmeralda sonrió.

- bueno, está bien – aceptó.

- ya estoy afuera

- ¿Qué? ¿cómo?

- te llamé a dos cuadras – confesó sin un poco de vergüenza.

- ¿y que tal si te hubiera dicho que no? – preguntó Sakura consiente del enorme desvío de su novio para llegar al departamento, prácticamente vivían en lados opuestos de la cuidad.

- no lo habrías hecho

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por la seguridad de él. ¿acaso era tan predecible?

- pus ahora te esperas – y colgó.

Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo y Rika estaban apoyadas en el desayunador dándole la cara.

- ¿ya te jaló la correa? – bromeó la primera

- no hay que demorarla – le calló Naoko mirando a Chiharu pero enseguida girando su cabeza a la amatista – apenas tiene tiempo para un rapidín

- sí, he escuchado que el sexo matutino es la mejor manera de comenzar el día

- te quita el estrés y sobre todo te ahorra el gimnasio.

La puerta se cerró. Sakura no había podido ni siquiera decir algo para callarlas… respiró hondo, aún sentía el bochorno por su cara. No podía creer que ellas pudieran hablar así como así de un tema como ese sin… sin… vergüenza.

Había aprendido a marchas forzosas a no ruborizarse tanto con ese tipo de comentarios y a otras situaciones un tanto… lésbicas con ellas pero… era muy diferente que bromearan sobre algo que en ese momento si sentía. ¡Y era tan frustrante!

Shaoran le sonrió cuando entró al vehículo negro de dos puertas, su lado izquierdo estaba apoyado en la puerta del conductor.

Sakura se sentó y lo saludó con una linda sonrisa.

- buenos días – la sonrisa del bello castaño se hizo un poco más grande, su mano derecha se dirigió al cuello de ella y la acercó un poco más.

La esmeralda simplemente se dejó, sentía sus dedos acariciar la piel de su nuca cuando los enredaba con su cabello. Él también se acercó y en un susurro antes de besar sus labios dijo:

- aún no lo son del todo – entonces chochó sus labios contra los de ella.

Sakura entreabrió sus labios atrapando el labio inferior de Shaoran, rozándolo de repente con su lengua, tratando de que el castaño profundizara el beso… sin embargo él la besaba lentamente, tomando todo el tiempo necesario para que ella se quedara sin aliento.

Posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de él aferrándose a la camisa verde olivo que vestía ese día. Fue cuando sintió la mano derecha de Shaoran sobre su cintura, comenzando a acariciar su torso en toda su longitud.

Se detenía en las caderas, volvía a subir y se detenía bajo sus pechos… la respiración de Sakura se agitó, las imágenes de su sueño la estaban torturando y las sensaciones que Shaoran le provocaba no ayudaban más que ese ardor comenzara a expandirse con rapidez por todo su cuerpo… lo necesitaba ¡y urgente!

Se estremeció cuando sintió su lengua por fin explorar su boca, apretó su agarre con la camisa tratando de acercarse a él.

Shaoran hizo un poco depresión con su mano izquierda que ya estaba en su espalda, acercándola a su cuerpo entendiendo lo que ella deseaba. Pero el aliento de Sakura ya no daba para más y a regaña dientes tuvo que separar sus labios de los de él haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Shaoran besó su barbilla, le encantaba hacer eso por una extraña razón que Sakura no conocía y que tampoco comprendía.

Él se separó de ella por fin y le sonrió con esos tentadores labios que hacía segundos habían estado provocándola. Sus ojos ámbar echaban chicas… Sakura se mordió los labios… amaba a ese hombre. Realmente era afortunada de tenerlo a su lado y que él la amara.

- ahora si son buenos días – y le dio un corto beso nuevamente en los labios. Dejándola con ganas de continuar el apasionado beso de hacía segundos.

Sin más remedio al ver que él ya no pensaba besarla se sentó correctamente en el asiento justo cuando él prendía el motor del vehículo.

Suspiró mirando por la ventana, no era justo. La sonrisa en los labios de él era más que satisfecha y ella… ella necesitaría otra ducha. Se enterró en el asiento un poco hastiada.

Horrible forma de comenzar el día. El poco alivio que había sentido al hablar con Tomoyo la noche anterior… se había ido por el caño, ahora estaba peor. No solo no podía dejar de pensar en él, si no que ahora hasta soñaba con él… bueno… se suponía que lo hacía pero no de "esa" manera… ¡¿Acaso ni su subconsciente la podía dejar en paz solo unos minutos?! … definitivamente… era una completa pervertida.

- ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?!

Continuará…

Lo sé, lo sé, demasiado corto pero por lo menos ya apareció Shaoran. Eso es algo bueno ¿no?... no me maten es que he hecho tres capítulos totalmente diferentes y ninguno terminaba de gustarme hasta que de repente me salió este así que lo siento mucho si es muy corto pero les prometo que para la próxima semana tendrán uno más largo y tendrá algo que me pidieron ¿cómo fue se que se conocieron Sakura y Shaoran?... les va a divertir, estoy segura que sí. Ahora si 

para despedirme, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que fue escrito pensando en ustedes.

Se cuidan Xao!!


	4. La palanca

Afrodisiaco

Capitulo 3

* * *

Sakura lo miraba absorta, sus gestos, sus movimientos, su anatomía… todo resultaba interesante e increíblemente atractivo.

La forma en que colocaba su mano derecha sobre la palanca de velocidades, como el cinturón de seguridad abrazaba su plano abdomen y su férreo pecho, la manera en la que se ocultaban sus largas piernas o como acariciaba el volante con sus manos.

Con una sonrisa estúpida admitió que incluso la manera en la que se llevaba el vaso de café a los labios.

Suspiró. Shaoran desvió sus ojos del frente a ella, solo fueron unos segundos y regresó su mirada. Una de las comisuras se du boca se elevó.

Sakura se alertó ante ello, sintió como por tercera vez en la mañana el borde de sus orejas arder. Shaoran se había dado cuenta de que lo observaba con demasiada calma.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó. Quizá haciéndose la ingenua pero también quería saber por que sonreía él. ¿Qué de gracioso le encontraba a que ella lo mirara?

- nada – contestó con simpleza, pero la sonrisa se hizo más grande.

- ¿entonces por que sonríes?

- ¿Por qué soy feliz?

- ¡Shaoran! – se quejó – dime

- me

- ¡¡Lee!!

Shaoran comenzó a reír, sin intensión alguna de decirle y Sakura lo supo de inmediato. Así que rápidamente para que él no alcanzara a hacer nada dirigió su mano izquierda a una de las caras internas de su muslo, preparada para darle un pellizco aún sobre la áspera mezclilla. Y ésta vez el castaño se dio cuenta muy tarde.

- ¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Quieta! – exclamaba mientras se movía- ¡Déjalo! – hasta que atrapó la traviesa mano, la entrelazó con sus dedos y las puso sobre la palanca de velocidades – allí eres inofensiva

- mmm… - se quejó. Entonces una loca idea se le vino a la cabeza, el semáforo se acababa de poner en rojo y faltaban pocas cuadras para la universidad, tenía que moverse rápido – pero… me gusta más la otra… palanca – dijo con toda intención de provocarlo.

No le molestaba que la tomara de la mano, pero ya no podía jugar con él, tenía que pagar por haberla puesto en esa situación.

Claro, escusas pone la muerte.

- no, te la pasas maltratándolo – dijo sagaz. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, era un oponente difícil. – a ver ¿el que te hace?

Sakura rodó los ojos, la sonrisa no podía abandonar sus labios esa mañana. Miró al frente, el semáforo había cambiado pero el transito estaba parado. Casi siempre a esa hora había tráfico.

- ¿ya no me va a querer? – preguntó en un susurro con fingida inocencia. Digna de una lolita.

No - contestó

Sakura se acercó más a él, casi separándolos la palanca de cambios y el freno de mano , zafó la mano de la de él y la puso sobre su rodilla.

- ¿y podré hacer algo para que me quiera? – seguía hablando en ese tono pero sus ojos miraban atentos la manzana de Shaoran que en ese momento se movió.

Una sonrisa brilló en los ojos verdes, estaba logrando ponerlo nervioso.

- por que yo lo quiero bien mucho - a cada palabra su mano iba subiendo por su muslo.

Ya lo había hecho veces anteriores pero nunca lo decía, era claro que Shaoran debía estar sorprendido, nunca era tan lanzada.

- Sakura – susurró Shaoran por respuesta.

La sorpresa que inundaba sus ojos se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo las chispas doradas dentro de sus ojos eran las mismas que Sakura había visto en su sueño.

Shaoran se estaba excitando, lo sabía. Había comenzado jugando pero ahora…el claxon del vehículo que estaba detrás de ellos los sacó de la nube de vapor en la que se encontraban.

La esmeralda regresó a su asiento sentándose correctamente mientras Shaoran pisaba el acelerador.

Se sentía muy infantil, no sabía que decir en ese momento pero minutos antes valla que había sido elocuente y muy imaginativa… cerró los ojos por un instante.

- ¿estas bien? – escuchó la voz de Shaoran sacándose de sus fúnebres reflexiones.

- sí ¿Por qué?

- te quedaste muy callada – contestó dando vuelta en una glorieta.

- bueno es que… - no sabía como explicar ese lapsus. Shaoran sonrió.

Habían llegado a la universidad y estaban en la entrada del estacionamiento y ella ni cuenta se había dado.

- ¿traes tu credencial? – le preguntó. Sakura asintió.

Buscó su cartera dentro de la bolsa donde traía sus útiles y sacó el pequeño platico.

- gracias, yo en algún lado dejé mi gaffet – explicó – tengo que buscarlo y no quiero que llegues tarde a tu clase si no lo encuentro pronto.

Sakura asintió, el policía les dio permiso para entrar y se adentraron en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

Una vez que él apagó el motor Sakura preguntó.

- ¿a que hora entras a tu congreso?

- a las 8 – contestó con simpleza terminando de beber su café.

Sakura opinaba siempre que tomaba demasiado café pero por lo menos había logrado que dejara el cigarro. De los males el menos se recordaba siempre.

- ¿a las 8? – preguntó confundida - ¿y que vas a hacer por 45 minutos?

- pues… ¿me invitas a tu clase de química? – preguntó con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

- ¿quieres que me valla a re cursar nuevamente?- él la miró extrañado – no podría concentrarme en nada más que en ti por dos horas – explicó

- bueno – alejó su mirada castaña de ella – entonces ya veré que hacer mientras.

Por su tono de voz parecía, o más bien, quería hacerle creer que estaba sentido con ella o bien, que buscaría con quien entretenerse.

Sin embargo, Sakura lo conocía. Y sabía bien que era broma.

- Shaoran – pero aún así de daba el lujo de reñirlo. Se había sentado de lado para poder verlo de frente pero ahora solo veía el perfecto perfil de Lee.

Shaoran giró la cabeza, sus labios y sus ojos mostraban una tierna sonrisa. Pasó su mano izquierda por detrás de la cabeza de Sakura para acariciar su cabello. Sakura lo miró con sus ojos verdes inundados de amor. Y recostando su cabeza en el antebrazo de él le sonrió.

- tienes ojeras – le dijo cuando su mano llegó a la mejilla de ella - ¿no dormiste bien?

- no, bueno, es que… me quedé hablando con Tomoyo hasta muy tarde – confesó con una sonrisa culpable

- ¿te dijo algo?

- no, ¿de que? – preguntó extrañada al ver el rostro de Shaoran preocupado de repente

- de por que llegaste tarde – explicó.

- ah, no – negó con la cabeza – no – rió un poco – nos quedamos hablando de cosas – ni por ningún motivo le diría lo que habían hablado. Se moriría de vergüenza de tan solo pensar en o que Shaoran pudiera decirle.

-¿cosas?

- si, cosas – no daría su brazo a torcer. No le diría ni media palabra de esa charla.

- ¿de chicas? – preguntó maloso, sabía de sobra por tener cuatro hermanas que siempre que una chica no quiere hablar de algún tema en particular con un espécimen del sexo contrario decían eso. Pero él no era común.

- exacto – una sonrisa burlona se pintó en los labios de Shaoran y nuevamente aquel brillo pícaro hecho chispas en los ojos ámbar.

- ¿y no me vas a decir? Quizá termine gustándome – bromeó, sobre cierta circunstancia en la vida de ambos.

- ¡Shaoran! – le reprendió ahora sí Sakura apenada.

Él hablaba sobre la época en la que la conoció y sobre todos los extraños rumores que corrían sobre ellas en aquellos tiempos en la universidad.

Y que aún uno que otro volvía a sospechar de la sexualidad de las cinco amigas.

No podía creer como era que él los había escuchado pero aquella noche que lo conoció, Shaoran tenía una muy buena idea formada sobre las "lesbis de Nutrición"

- nunca podré olvidar como fue que te conocí – confesó Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura se tapó las orejas con las manos cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

- ni me lo recuerdes

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó riendo – parecía gustarte tanto. Ahora se que es lo que le contaré a mis nietos

_Era una noche de viernes, el semestre había terminado y que mejor que salir a celebrar que habían sobrevivido._

_- ya quita esa cara Saku, no que se fuera a acabar el mundo – bromeó Naoko – para el próximo semestre le hechas más ganas – casi gritaba, el ruido de la música y los murmullos de las personas no dejaba espacio para más._

_- si Saku, Naoko tiene razón. Es más, nosotras nos apuntamos para ayudarte – le apoyó Rika – ya sabes, para eso estamos – dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándolo a ella._

_- yo sé, tienen razón, pero es que yo nunca había reprobado. – estaba con los codos apoyados en la mesa._

_- ay Saku – lamentó Chiharu sintiéndose mal por la esmeralda – quizá no fue buena idea venir – les dijo a las demás._

_- claro que fue buena idea – defendió Tomoyo llegando a la mesa con una charola llena de vasos y copas de distinto tamaño y color – lo que le hace falta a Sakura es un poco de diversión – tomó una copa de color verte y se la pasó – toma, pruébalo – Sakura lo miró desconfiada._

_- ¿Qué es? – Tomoyo miró la copa, luego los vasos que aún tenía en la charola, cada uno los examinó con la mirada. Hasta que al fin contestó:_

_- no sé, ¿a que huele?_

_Sakura se lo llevo a la nariz._

_- huele a menta y a alcohol_

_- pues allí tienes – tomando ella uno toda de la charola._

_Las cuatro chicas comprobaron que la amatista no tenía idea de lo que había llevado a la mesa._

_- Tomoyo – la llamó Rika - ¿dónde conseguiste la charola?_

_La ojiazul la miró con atención._

_- ¿acaso crees que estoy ebria?_

_- ¡esto está bien fuerte! – se quejó Sakura haciendo un gesto un tanto raro con la cara… pero siguió tomándolo._

_- Tomoyo – la llamó Rika nuevamente al ver que la atención de la pelinegra se había desviado._

_- hay Rika, no estoy ebria, nos las compraron aquellos chicos de allá – señaló con la cabeza a su lado izquierdo._

_Las cuatro chicas de lo más indiscretas voltearon rápidamente a ver a los susodichos._

_Tomoyo rodó los ojos, se dio la vuelta también y saludó con la mano._

_- parece que somos famosas hasta en otras universidades – comentó riendo - ¿saben que somos "Las lesbis de nutrición" – se burló de tan mal título – somos la fantasía de muchos. Y eso hace que nos den alcohol gratis. No cualquiera puede tener la vida llena de lujos que tenemos nostras._

_Seguían mirándolos, entonces una sonrisa llena de maldad inundó los labios de las cuatro chicas. Un brillo pícaro en los ojos le reveló a Sakura que sus amigas no pensaban nada bueno. Era casi como sinónimo de terremoto cuando se ponían así._

_- así que… quieren jugar – dijo Chiharu tomando una copa – pues jugaremos._

_- no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor – la apoyó Naoko._

_Tomoyo se dio la vuelta, miró a Sakura y dijo:_

_- a esto le llamo diversión – situaciones como esas las divertían de sobre manera - ¿estas lista para jugar Saku?_

_Sakura la miró sorprendida. Ella siempre había observado pero ahora parecía que Tomoyo deseaba que ella se "iniciara" en ese juego._

_El pequeño trago se le había subido a la cabeza pero ni así podía evitar sentir vergüenza de las situaciones un tanto… exóticas que les gustaba vivir a sus amigas._

_- Tomoyo, sabes que a mi no…_

_- el guapo castaño de la mesa está muy interesado en ti, de hechi él te mandó el dragón verde_

_- ¿dragón verde?_

_- si, el cocktail que tomaste_

_- oh – exclamó sorprendida._

_- entonces… ¿jugamos?_

_- Tomoyo – se trató de rehusar pero Tomoyo la había llevado de la mano de la misma forma que Rika, Chiharu y Naoko momentos antes – yo nunca lo he hecho_

_- oh, vamos, es divertido – trató de convencerla aunque ya la llevaba a la pisa – no lo merecemos ¿o no?_

_Ya estaban en la pista para cuando Tomoyo terminó de hablar. Había demasiadas parejas bailando… Tomoyo comenzó a bailar muy cerca de ella, la música comenzaba a contagiarla, quizá si sería divertido jugar un poco con esos chicos._

_Definitivamente ese trago se le había subido a la cabeza completamente._

_No supo si era la sensación de euforia al saber lo que estaba haciendo pero estaba bailando, no de la manera en la que se bailaría con una amiga._

_La ojiazul la miró con una sonrisa, feliz de que la esmeralda se hubiera dejado llevar, giró su cabeza a su lado derecho buscando a la tercia. No tardó en encontrarlas a pesar de las luces centellantes, estaban rodeadas por cuatro chicos, no de la mesa de las bebidas._

_- hola señoritas –escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y Sakura contestar sobre su hombro._

_- hola – giró rápidamente. Allí estaban los de la mesa. Los saludó nuevamente con la mano._

_- pero que descortés, soy Shaoran – las dos chicas dejaron de bailar y se pararon frente a él adoptando una postura sexy pero muy juntas, demasiado, como si no dejaran que nadie se interpusiera entre ellas._

_Sakura había visto muchas veces hacer lo mismo a las otras tres chicas y a Tomoyo, solo debía darles gusto hasta que el momento de despegar llegara._

_- ella es Tomoyo – la volteó a ver con una sonrisa, la ojiazul hacía lo mismo, ya sabía a lo que jugaban sabía los actos de memoria – y yo soy Sakura – y regresó su mirada a los ojos dorados del chico._

_Desde que se había hecho amiga de ellas, lo despistado había disminuido y podía ver claramente que había atención hacia ella por parte del chico tan guapo quizá por su "fama" pero también se podía ver un poco de desilusión. Pronto eso se borró y dio lugar a una sonrisa un poco pervertida._

_- pues Tomoyo, Sakura, se habla mucho sobre ustedes dos en nuestra universidad – la sonrisa pintada en los ojos de Tomoyo se hizo más grande –y pues… sería para nosotros un honor – Sakura levantó la barbilla coqueta_

_- ¿sí? – preguntaron sugerentes. Sabían exactamente lo que les pedirían ya o habían hecho muchas veces antes. _

_No podían creer lo predecibles que podrían ser los hombres y lo fácil que lograban engañarlos._

_La sonrisa creció aún más al saber que los tenían en la palma de sus manos._

_Entonces uno de los chicos que le cuidaban la espalda al castaño continuó._

_- por favor, no sean malos – y tomó a Shaoran de los hombros – es cumpleaños de nuestro amigo y ustedes saben, somos estudiambres, no pudimos pagarle nada bueno y… a ustedes les gusta y… sol es un favorcito, pequeño – hizo el gesto con los dedos._

_Tomoyo se hizo la ingenua, que aunque no lo era en lo absoluto como caían los hombres con solo un batir coqueto de pestañas._

_- ¿acaso ustedes… quieren que nosotras… - se señaló ella y Sakura. _

_Ellos asintieron._

_No era necesario decir más. Sakura casi suelta la carcajada al ver la enorme sonrisa, casi parecían cachorritos. Se veían tan… ilusos, que daban ternura._

_- serían tan amables – esas eran las palabras mágicas._

_Tomoyo miró a Sakura con la misma sonrisa malvada. Sakura levantó las cejas en muda pregunta que no era contestada nunca, la ojiazul se levantó de hombros. Sakura nuevamente sintió las manos frías… pero… ya había comenzado la broma… ahora tenía que terminarla. Después de todo tenían una reputación que cuidar._

_Así que; se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente se comenzaron a acercar, Tomoyo cerró los ojos y Sakura tragó en seco…_

_Podían casi jurar que los cuatro chicos ni siquiera parpadeaban para no perderse el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Una de sus fantasías hecha realidad, no era algo que se viera todos los días._

_- con que aquí están – se escuchó una voz cerca de ellas también femenina – no puedo dejarlas solas por que causan estragos._

_Era Chiharu, había llegado rompiendo la magia. Siempre era así los habían creer que lo iban a hacer pero al final…_

_- Chiharu –a la nombró Tomoyo separándose rápidamente de la esmeralda. La castaña de cabellos largos negó con la cabeza - ¡Rika! Sakura está acá – y aquí apareció Rika tomando la mano de la esmeralda._

_- creo que es mejor que nos vallamos_

_- si tienes razón – dijo la recién llegada._

_Sakura y Tomoyo miraron a los chicos, tres de ellos no podían creer lo que sucedía y su boca estaba entre abierta los hacía ver tan graciosos._

_- lo sentimos chicos – dijeron "apenadas", si claro, casi saltaban de gusto. Sumaban 18 mas a su colección, esperen… el tal Shaoran las miraba con una sonrisa y las observaba con atención, parecía satisfecho. ¿Acaso él…_

_Adiós – se despidieron agitando las manos y perdiéndose entre la multitud. Naoko las esperaba en la puerta con las pertenencias de cada una._

- bueno, como sea, fue hace mucho tiempo – declaró tomando su bolsa del haciendo de atrás – tengo que irme o llegaré tarde- Shaoran la tomó de la mano impidiendo que ella se marchara. – llegaré tarde.

Él la soltó, salió del auto y lo recorrió para abrirle la puerta, le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

- oh, valla que buen servicio – comentó burlona Sakura cuando Shaoran cerró la puerta del carro sin soltarla de la mano, le puso la alarma y la abrazó.

- ¿ya tienes que irte?

- faltan quince minutos para que entre mi maestra y es muy puntual

Shaoran hizo un gesto de molestia, la colocó de espaldas al carro recargándola en el tomando las dos manos de ella entre las suyas, un abrazo con más… agarre.

Sakura desvió la mirada hasta que chocó con la de su novio.

- se me va a hacer tarde – le advirtió para que la soltara.

- ¿no me vas a dar mi beso de "nos vemos para comer"?

- ¿a que hora sales?

- eso depende – contestó simplemente mirando más allá de la cabeza de su novia.

- ¿y de que depende? – preguntó cautelosa. Shaoran sonrió, jugaría con ellos por un rato.

- depende de si vas a ir a comer conmigo o de que yo tengas ganas de comer contigo

- ah míralo, ¿y si tienes ganas?

- a las dos y si no a las 8

- ¿sales a las ocho?

- sí

- ¡que flojera!

- pero solo hasta las dos es obligatorio – contestó ahora dándole la cara – solo las horas de clase.

Sakura sonrió y mirándolo a los ojos negó.

- tu no cambias

- pero así me amas ¿no?

- loca y perdidamente – confesó – eres mi mundo.

Shaoran la besó en la frente, soltó una de sus manos y acaricio el suave cabello castaño de su novia.

- te adoro mi pequeña lesbiana – y le dio un beso en los labios.

La esmeralda suspiró, el aire la había abandonado, sentía todo un cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos en su pecho y estómago que crecían y crecían impidiéndole respirar.

Siempre que Shaoran la besaba de esa manera tan tierna y le decía lo importante que era para él, le sucedía lo mismo, se volvía una muñeca en sus brazos, incapaz de pensar, lo único que deseaba era permanecer con él siempre, así… juntos y amándose con la misma intensidad, con aquella pasión que quemaba su piel, que la hacía perder la cordura y toda sensación de tiempo y espacio, para ella solo existía Shaoran Lee y nada más.

El ambarino dejó de besarla y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella que era casi 20 o 30 centímetros menor que él. Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

- no me digas así – se quejó la esmeralda.

Shaoran rió levemente.

- pero así te amo, mi amor – le dijo al oído – no me importa que en ese aspecto tengamos los mismos gustos. Es más, podríamos hacer un trío en algún momento ¿no te gustaría?

- ¡Shaoran!

Ahora sí, la sonrisa de Shaoran y su risa se incrementaron, a veces era tan fácil jugar con la pequeña esmeralda que tenía entre sus brazos… hablando de eso.

- bueno, ¿me vas a dar mi beso o no? – le preguntó mirando sus labios – pare desearme suerte en mi aburrido congreso.

- ¿y a mi quien me va a dar suerte de llegar a tiempo a mi salón? – renegó la esmeralda

- pero mi amor, a ti te gusta tu clase, en cambio si estuvieras en mi congreso de arquitectura, te morías de aburrimiento y nadie lo notaría – exageró. Como todo congreso era aburrido pero tampoco era para tanto.

- ¿tan horrible es?

- nefasto – dijo contundente.

Sakura se paró de puntillas y pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

- pobrecito de ti, mi amor – se acercó a sus labios y rozó lentamente. Una sonrisa se dejó ver en los ojos ámbar.

La apretó a él aún con sus manos en la cintura y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta él la había alzado y la besaba con desespero.

Sakura jadeó al sentir la fuerza del beso. Pero aún así no se rehusó.

Shaoran saltó casi de alegría. Se vengaría de ella por haberlo puesto en tremendo aprieto cuando se le ocurrió jugar. Sintió que cada vez se iba haciendo menos resistencia de la esmeralda.

Estaba parada de puntas y se movía como exigían los labios del castaño. Aún estaba consiente de que se le haría tarde… pero debería estar loca para separarse de él en ese momento. Se pegó más cuando sintió las manos de Shaoran acariciar su espalda lentamente al contrario del beso tan fiero del que eran presos sus labios.

Siempre que él comenzaba a acariciarla el aliento le jugaba mal y comenzaba a escapar de sus pulmones rápidamente.

Pronto sintió su espalda chocar contra el frio metal del automóvil, bajó una de sus manos al pecho de él. Se le estaba haciendo tarde y además se estaba quedando sin aliento. Pero él aumentó la intensidad justo cuando bajó las manos al trasero de ella pegando sus caderas y con esto ocasionó un sobre salto por parte de la castaña que nuevamente se había rendido al exigente beso.

- te recojo a la una – y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario de donde estaba el salón de Sakura.

La esmeralda se quedó pasmada. La sonrisa que Shaoran le mostró antes de decirle eso, demostraba que se había vengado de ella por lo del auto momentos antes… tendría que tenerlo en mente más seguido, le gustaban ese tipo de venganzas. Pensó con una sonrisa pícara.

Respiró hondo tratando de olvidar ese maldito sueño que le había arruinado la mañana y más por que la manera en la que la había acariciado momentos antes revivía aún más lo vivido o ¿soñado?

Miró su reloj de pulsera…

¡¡Faltaban 5 minutos!!... y comenzó a correr.

* * *

Continuará…

Hola!! Aquí ta' el nuevo capi!! ¿que tal? ¿les gustó ver a Saku de lesbi? yo me he estado riendo como hiena con estos capítulos espero que ustedes también, que emoción!! tengo 37 reviwews en solo tres capítulos!! Estoy taaaaan feliz!! y todo esto se los debo a ustedes.

Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y dejar sus comentarios que hacen que a uno se le suba la autoestima. Bueno nos leemos la proxima semana!!

se cuidan! XAO!!


	5. muñeca ¿que?

Afrodisiaco.

Capítulo 4

* * *

Prácticamente corría por la velocidad de sus pasos. No quería parecer una loca corriendo por los pasillos de una universidad.

Ya bastante era ser lesbiana como para convertirse también en "loca desatada".

La serte no había sido tan mala con ella, había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo al salón de clases. Pensó parada en el marco de la puerta. Jadeando por la caminaba tan acelerada, se sentó en uno de los pocos lugares que quedaban dentro del aula.

Dejó caer todo su peso justo cuando se respiración se tranquilizó solo un poco más. La maestra entró.

- buenos días - ¿buenos? Hasta hace unos momentos con Shaoran habían sido buenos ahora eran detestables.

¿Qué de bueno tiene un día donde las hormonas juegan con la mente y el cuerpo de uno y para colgó tener clase de química con una maestra que parece ser prole del tártaro y que destruye todo lo que encuentra?

- haber Sakura – la llamó. La esmeralda casi deseó meterse debajo del escritorio para que no la encontrara - ¿en que nos quedamos la clase pasada?

La miraba con atención. Con maldad brillando en eso ojos viejos ojos negros. Entrecerró un poco sus ojos verdes con pesar. No recordaba en que se habían quedado para colmo de males.

¿Acaso los maestros tienen un radar que les dice cuando sus alumnos no tienen idead de lo que trata la clase?

5s5s5s5s

Maldecía por no haber comprado otro café. Aún tenía tiempo de ir por otro, sin embargo ya le daba un poco de pereza regresar al estacionamiento… además de que aún tenía que buscar su gafete y eso le daba aún más pereza.

Siguió caminando rumbo al edificio donde impartían el congreso.

No es que no le gustara si no que simplemente al saber quien era, todos parecían convertirse en unos lambiscones de primera.

Además de que muchos de los temas allí tocados él ya los conocía. Desde siempre había acompañado a su padre a su trabajo que había empezado desde cero; además de que tenía al más estricto profesor en casa.

Bostezó levemente. Hubiera preferido haberse quedado con Sakura… pero no. Tampoco quería que ella tuviera problemas en sus materias. Una sonrisa invadió una de sus comisuras.

Sakura podía ser muy traviesa cuando se lo proponía, bueno, tenía que serlo. Admitió. No eran muchas las chicas que jugaban a ser algo que no eran para divertirse y sin que les importara lo que escandalizaban a unos cuantos ciudadanos que bien podrían ser una buena fracción de sociedad.

Y las circunstancias en las que la había conocido no eran las más serias, ni las más convencionales… para su pesar.

Él nunca había sido muy abierto a la demás gente y menos a cuando a chicas se refería pero esa noche había sido diferente, no se lograba explicar de donde había sacado el valor para pedirles tremendo "favor".

- buenos días Shaoran – saludó su jefe de grupo que debía ser el primero en llegar para entregar material o simplemente para tomar asistencia.

- buenos días – se sentó en las escalera a un lado de su amigo.

No podía negarlo, pensaba en ella, pero ratos más que otros y estaba en uno de esos en los que no suele recordarse mucho.

- ¿Qué tal estuvieron las conferencias de ayer? – preguntó no por interés si no por sacar plática.

- nada del otro mundo – contestó el otro con una mueca de aburrimiento – por lo menos nada de lo que no sepas ya – y con una sonrisa pícara preguntó - ¿y en donde te metiste lobito? – preguntó. Era como comúnmente lo llamaba su amigo de ojos violeta.

- me fui de paseo – contestó simplemente sin mirarlo.

Yue había sido uno de los chicos que habían estado con él la noche que habían conocido a las "lesbis de nutrición". Una nueva sonrisa nuevamente inundó sus ojos y una de sus comisuras. Su amigo se dio cuenta.

- espero que me hayas saludado – comentó. Sabía exacto lo que pasaba por la mente del castaño.

- ¡claro que si hombre! – mintió. Había estado más ocupado en otras cosas

- y haber cuando le dices que todavía nos debe un beso – dijo pícaro y travieso. Pero eso fue suficiente para que Shaoran renegara.

- Yue – lo llamó. Suficiente para que el aludido solo sonriera.

Esa delgada y pequeña chica con esos ojos vedes había logrado voltear de cabeza a Shaoran a tal punto de casi ponerle un letrero luminoso con su nombre en la frente.

Los había visto infinidad de veces y eran tal para cual. A veces eran tan parecidos, ambos tan apasionados en todo, tímidos pero valiente, celosos, orgullosos, tercos… sí, podían ser incluso más tercos que el otro… sin embargo sabían complementarse casi a la perfección. Sakura sabía como hacer reía a su amigo y Shaoran sabía como apoyarla en cualquier situación. Iguales pero tan distintos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó riendo, haciéndose el inocente – tendrás que acostumbrarte – comentó burlón – ella es famosa y debes comportarla con sus fans.

- ¡Yue! – le calló nuevamente un celoso Shaoran.

El ojivioleta sabía lo celoso que podía llegar a ser y con esos comentarios solo se ponía a pensar cosas que no eran.

…¿Por qué sería?...

Todos esos fans que les habían llamado así: "las lesbis de nutrición" eran una sarta de pervertidos.

… él mismo lo habías ido para su desgracia. Quizá por ello le molestaba tanto que ella fuera famosa y es que era la fantasía de muchos pubertos y no tan pubertos… de hecho no le molestaba tanto lo que ella pudiera hacer o no hacer. Si no lo que esos que la seguían pudieran hacer o decir en todo caso.

Admitía que a él mismo se la habían aplicado, que eran todas unas expertas para lidiar con ese tipo de pervertidos pero… siempre había alguno que no jugara con ellas y siempre que se ponía a pensar en eso la piel se le ponía de gallina.

De repente le daba un poco de coraje recordad que si no hubiera sido por esos rumores nunca la había conocido como podía ocurrir con muchos más chicos… confiaba plenamente en ella pero…

- ¿sabes Yue? No es que me moleste lo que digan que es una lesbiana, si no todos esos pervertidos que la siguen. Contándome yo por supuesto – agregó antes de que su amigo lo hiciera.

- ellas saben como lidiar con ese tipo de problemas Shaoran, nosotros lo vivimos en carne propia – comentó – Sakura solo tiene ojos para sus cuatro novias y para…

- ¿Quién? ¿quien tiene cuatro novias? – preguntó una tercera voz uniéndose a la plática.

Su nombre era Read Meiling, estudiante de arquitectura y asistía al congreso justo a ellos dos. Shaoran y Yue se miraron. No estaba dentro de sus planes que los escucharan.

- hola Meiling – saludó Yue tratando de que olvidara el tema. Si bien, no tenía nada en contra de Meiling tampoco era santo de su devoción. Además de que se notaba de que tenía cierto interés en su amigo castaño.

Aún no lograba definir si ese interés era solo laboral o sentimental, pero lo que í tenía claro era que la pelinegra esa capaz de utilizar cualquier cosa para obtener lo que deseaba y eso lo demostraba con cada poro de su piel.

- si, hola Meiling – contestó siguiendo a Yue.

La chica entrecerró sus ojos rubí, escudriñándolos con la mirada, puso sus brazos en su cintura. Pero ellos le sostenían la mirada que podía ser muy poderosa, no se dejarían amedrentar y claro con obvias intenciones de no contestar sus preguntas.

- ok – contestó – no se preocupen chicos – una sonrisa llegó a sus labios sentándose en medio de los dos sin pedir permiso – yo no les voy a decir que son unos pervertidos. Todos tenemos fantasías –comentó como si no tuviera importancia.

¡Pero claro que tenía importancia!... ¡Era de su novia de la que hablaban!

- ya se me hacía tarde para escucharlos a ustedes dos comentar sobre las lesbianas que hay en esta universidad.

- sí… bueno… esa es una novedad un tanto… atrasada – confesó Yue – hace más o menos ¿Qué Shaoran? ¿un año?

Shaoran lo miró con clara amenaza.

- un años tres meses; quizá más – contestó.

El castaño sabía la fecha exacta dado que era el tiempo que llevaba con Sakura.

- ¿un año? ¡Valla! – exclamó sorprendida – si que estoy atrasada de noticias. Entonces supongo que las conocen ¿verdad? – un brillo un tanto extraño habitaba en los ojos rubí. Un brillo que hizo que Shaoran rápidamente pensara en como vengarse de su amigo antes de que él le ganara.

- Uy claro que sí – contestó burlón Yue. La sonrisa en Shaoran se agrandó.

- claro que las conocemos – sorprendió a su amigo – Yue les pidió uno de esos favores un tanto… tu sabes… especiales

Él alnino lo miró perplejo. Meiling parecía niña con juguete nuevo.

- ¿de verdad? ¿y que hicieron? – preguntó divertida sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del albino.

- absolutamente – contestó Shaoran – pero en ese momento llegaron sus parejas y se las llevaron.

- oh… que desilusión…

- ¡no fue así!... – replicó Yue – Shaoran eso no es…

- Yue no lo niegues – contestó Meiling con una sonrisa cómplice – tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Yue elevó sus ojos violeta a su amigo castaño que apenas lograba contener la carcajada. Pero en sus ojos ambarinos el fuego de la victoria brillaba. Pero él no era dejado.

- si, bueno… tu sabes, que eso se supiera… me tacharían de pervertido – acababa de ocurrírsele una idea magnífica y mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro – pero si de verdad quieres conocerlas la novia de Shaoran las conoce muy bien.

La inmediato la sonrisa de Shaoran se desvaneció… y como lo había pensado, la sonrisa de Meiling también.

- Yue…

- ¿tienes novia? – preguntó con seriedad ahora pasando su atención a él.

¿Qué? ¿Qué no estaban hablando de las lesbianas?

Parpadeó varias veces.

- eh… sí

La chica parecía que la habían golpeado. No atinaba a decir nada.

- valla – contestó después de un rato con una risa fingida – que sorpresa, yo no… no lo sabía, ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

- casi nadie lo sabe – contestó escueto.

- si eso tenlo por seguro – murmuró – disculpa pero, una noticia así sorprende a cualquiera y más por que nunca te habíamos visto en la universidad con nadie… bueno, excepto con Yue.

Yue trató de desviar el tema ahora que notaba que se desviaba a un territorio un poco hostil.

Meiling sonreía, pero no era la misma sonrisa con la que había llegado. Definitivamente la noticia le había caído duro. Era un buen indicio. Read quería algo con Shaoran, era seguro.

- ¿y por que tan escondido?

- no es que la esconda- se defendió. No quería dar motivos ni razones para habladurías y malos entendidos en un futuro. No le gustaba hablar de su vida pero no quería meterse ni meter a Sakura en rumores – ella estudia aquí y yo estudio allá, es por eso que no muchas personas lo saben.

- ¿ella está aquí? – preguntó – ah, mira, entonces supongo que el que tú estés aquí con el congreso, ella debe de aprovecharte ¿no?

- Sakura tiene cosas que hacer y yo también, ella está en clases y – miró su reloj – y nosotros estamos por entrar a una conferencia – comentó poniéndose de pie, con intención de no seguir hablando de Sakura con Meiling.

Tendría que hablar con Yue. Habían tratado de divertirse pero había salido peor. Más sin embargo Meiling no quería dejar el tema tan fácil.

- quiero saber todo – dijo con franqueza - ¿y que es lo que estudia? Debe ser… no sé; algo especial para que tu estés con ella.

- "después de todo eres Shaoran Lee" – terminó el castaño en su mente.

Miró a Yue que caminaba a su lado ya en el interior del auditorio. Ya era demasiada información.

- … es decir, la especialidad de la universidad es la licenciatura en nutrición pero… no creo – comentó con una sonrisa – que tu andes con una muñequita anoréxica.

Grave error. Shaoran detuvo sus pasos y la miró de frente. Tenía una sonrisa irónica en los labios pero Meiling no lo notó. Pero Yue sí. El coraje creía en los ojos ámbar de su amigo.

- no como crees – comentó con sarcasmo. Ese era otro mito del que su novia no se escapaba y este sin deberlo ni temerlo.

- ¿entonces que estu…

- mi novia es una lesbiana – y esta fue la conclusión.

Meiling abrió los ojos sorprendida… se quedó parada en el mismo lugar. Prácticamente se había quedado de piedra.

Con solo esa pequeña frases aparentemente no decía nada para cualquiera que la escuchara pero realmente no podía creer lo que Shaoran había dicho.

Su novia, la novia de Shaoran Lee era de las anoréxicas frustradas, como todas las estudiantes de nutrición y para colmo, "Sakura" la noviecita se enredaba en ese tipo de chismes.

¿acaso no sabía lo importante que era el apellido de Lee en las constructoras famosas y lo mano que era que se involucrara en chismes de tan baja categoría?

"Una muñeca lesbiana"… sin embargo, eso ya era un punto a su favor. Seguramente la chica plática pronto se cansaría de la relación o lo que fuera mejor él se cansaría de la chica sin cerebro y buscaría algo más que dos neuronas de intelecto.

Lo cual le dejaría el camino completamente libre. Ahora deseaba más conocerla.

- ten cuidado Meiling – le dijo Yue al pasar a su lado – no querrás tener a Shaoran de enemigo, créeme.

Y comenzó a caminar para darle alcance al castaño.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de Meiling apareció nuevamente en sus labios.

- pues a mi me gustan los retos – dijo por respuesta y comenzó a caminar

Yue había sido de los pocos que habían sido testigos de la furia de Shaoran. Él era el claro ejemplo del que busca encuentra y él podía sembrar miedo en el más valiente.

5s5s5s5s5

- Tomoyo ¿cómo esperas que haga eso? – preguntó Sakura saliendo de la biblioteca con copas de un libro que debía de leer de tarea.

Tenía cinco minutos para ir a su casillero, dejar los libros que traía y sacar su bata para la práctica y para colmo la ojiazul la llamaba por teléfono pidiéndolo algo casi imposible.

- no sé, invéntate algo, ahorita estoy en la oficina del profesor Terada, una chica me dijo que últimamente nunca está. Rika no tiene que saber que yo estuve aquí.

- pero Tomoyo ¿Qué le voy a inventar? Es más ¿Por qué yo?

- es obvio – murmuró al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Qué mejor que tu? Estas en otro salón, además ¿quieres saber si ella anda con él o no?

- ¿tengo que responder que sí?

- ¡Sakura! – le reprendió – es más. Tengo una magnífica idea

- Tomoyo aún tengo que sacar mi bata y correr al otro edificio, luego me dices.

- ¡no! No hará tiempo, escucha atenta

- no tengo más remedio– dijo resignada. Tomoyo podría ser muy intransigente cuando necesitaba algo

Tomó su bata, se la colgó del hombro vacío, realmente estaba haciendo malabares. Se agachó por los libros que había dejado en el piso para poder abrir el candado del casillero.

- ¿vas bien hasta allí? – preguntó Tomoyo haciendo una pausa

- si – contestó cerrando el candado. Había mentido solo escuchaba retazos y no lograba entender del todo pero si no nunca terminaría.

Miró su reloj, ya debía de estar en el laboratorio.

- ¿ya estas en el laboratorio? – la interrumpió.

- sí – "genial" – pensó Sakura.

Aún tenía que llegar al edificio y subir tres pisos de escalera para llegar al laboratorio. Tenía que darse prisa.

- Tomoyo ya e escuché, tengo que apurarme por que si no, no voy a alcanzar a llegar – y colgó sin que la ojiazul terminara de decirle su plan.

Cerró su celular y lo puso en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, tenía su manual de práctica bajo en brazo y trataba de ponerse su bata para entrar inmediatamente al laboratorio y que la maestra no la tardara,

- oh – en su intento desesperado por llegar a tiempo al salir del edificio su hombro derecho chocó con otra chica que también parecía llevar prisa. Casi la hacía caer. Entonces volteó con una sonrisa y disculparse. – disculpa – se detuvo poco para mirarla pero la otra la miraba furiosa.

- fíjate por donde caminas – exclamó mirándola de arriba abajo.

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, así que no se sintió amenazada o incómoda.

- si tu cerebro no puede coordinar y hacer dos cosas a la vez pues no lo hagas.

Sin embargo ese comentario ya había sido bastante grosero.

- hay discúlpame, puede que mi cerebrito no pueda con dos cosas pero el tuyo no puede ni con una – dijo burlona, no iba a dejar que una completa desconocida se pusiera a gritarle como si le hubiera sacado un ojo, simplemente iba distraída.

- ¿disculpa? – dijo con coraje. Se había imaginado que la chica se alejaría ignorándola y no callándole la boca.

- si, yo iba ocupada y haciendo dos cosas, pero tu solo ibas caminado, que lástima que critiques y no te veas primero en un espejo – la miró de arriba a abajo – y discúlpame pero llevo prisa y no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en nimiedades – si dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Claro disculpas aceptadas muñequita anoréxica!

Sentía la furia recorrer sus venas, estaba furiosa, casi temblaba de coraje. ¿Qué se creía esa… tonta?

Miró su reloj, e iba muy tarde. Comenzó a caminar con más prisa. Seguramente la maestra ya no la dejaría entrar.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez rezando por que la maestra se tentara el corazón. Cuando llegó al último piso, vio aún a todas las chicas de su salón afuera esperando aún, parecía que el otro grupo aún no salía.

Se dejó caer en el piso cuando llegó al pequeño circulo que formaban sus amigas, estaba ahogándose, había subido tres pisos en cinco minutos cuando comúnmente eran quince.

- no puedo respirar – dramatizó un poco cuando sus amigas la miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Qué sucedió Saku? – preguntó Naoko – llegar tarde

- una tipa – gruñó – chocamos y se puso a insultarme y… que molesta.

Tomoyo asintió. Rika preguntó.

- ¿la conoces?

- no, nunca la había visto pero pues es normal, además con eso del congreso hay más gente por todos lados. Ah, oye Rika antes de que lo olvide. Tú eres buena en anatomía ¿verdad?

- sí, ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada - ¿tienes problemas?

- no, es que mira una chica de mi salón de química tiene problemas con Anatomía y me pidió ayuda pero ya sabes que a mi no se me da muy bien eso de explicar y entonces recordé que tu eres excelente en la materia y pues me preguntaba si podrías ayudarla – repitió lo que Tomoyo en pocas palabras había tratado de decirle – si no es mucho problema claro.

- claro Saku, pero, yo creo que su maestro sería el más indicado – los alumnos que ocupaban el laboratorio comenzaron a salir. Tomoyo miró a la esmeralda con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- hay es que la pobre si que tiene mala suerte, mira que no encontrar al maestro Terada nunca. Lo ha buscado y nunca lo encuentra.

- ¿Terada le da clases?

- sí – contestó.

- Rika tu eres su asistente en primero ¿no? – preguntó Chiharu – quizá tu sepas sus horarios de asesorías

- eso no tiene nada que ver, que no haya trabajado con él no quiere decir que sepa sus horarios. – en el semestre pasado Rika había conseguido une beca y tenía que trabajar horas para la escuela cosa que ahora no por que había logrado otra.

Sin embargo había contestado tan agresiva que ninguna dijo nada más. Hasta que ella habló.

Fue hace ya un rato que no trabajo con el maestro, seguramente ya los cambió. ¿y como se llama tu amiga? – preguntó como si nada

- ¿mi amiga? Ah, se llama… - miró a Tomoyo pero esta no la miraba estaba demasiado ocupada mirando y analizando las reacciones de Rika.

Tanto la observaba que Sakura creyó que la amatista había herrado de carrera.

- se llama… Rei.

- ok, bueno pues dile que ya veremos cuando tenemos tiempo libre.

- no Rika, si interrumpe algo no es necesario, tienes razón, es responsabilidad del maestro le voy a decir e iremos a checar los horarios quizá estén equivocados. – terminó con una sonrisa, entrando al laboratorio de alimentos.

Sin embargo Tomoyo las observaba aún atentamente. Rika se había puesto nerviosa cuando Sakura había mencionado que Terada nunca estaba. Eso significada solo una cosa, realmente ella sabía donde era que él estaba. Y eso no era para que ella lo supiera por simple casualidad.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola!! Lamento la tardanza pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, apenas acabo de terminar de corregirlo!! Muchísimas gracias a: Kamille – newtype; Angel Zafiro: Shaoran estaba fingiendo no tener interés por Sakura, es pocas palabras jugaba con su mente al decir que dependía su horario de las ganas que tuviera de verla; Rosh bernal; VIVILIS; Goddess Aeris; cainat06; Diana Prenze; Isabel; Susana, Haruko Hinako y gabyhyatt.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que reitero un pequeño detalle en la vida de Shaoran? Pues en el siguiente capitulo lo explico!

Bueno, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo. Se cuidan! Xao… ¡Dejen Reviews!


	6. Asuntos que arreglar 1

Afrodisiaco.

Capítulo 5

* * *

Trató de disimular un bostezo; la silla ya lo había cansado y la voz del francés aún más. Pero por lo menos eso era mejor que la congresista anterior que gritaba con el micrófono.

Si la universidad no les obligara a asistir a tres congresos en los tres y pico años de carrera, definitivamente no estaría allí perdiendo tiempo valioso de su vida.

Bostezó una vez más, Yue hacía rato había perdido la batalla… y no iba a sufrir solo. Movió el respaldo de la silla hasta que logró despertarlo.

- ya despierta, ya salió el sol – dijo burlón como si a un niño le hablara.

- envidioso – dijo adormilado – eres un mal amigo

- ¿por no dejarte dormir? – preguntó sorprendido – tú eres el mal amigo por dejarme solo con la tortura y preferir dormir.

El oji violeta se quedó pensando por un momento.

- si, tienes toda la razón – contestó – soy un mal amigo. Ahora déjame dormir.

- ok, duérmete… pero a ver si con mi enorme aburrimiento no se me ocurre mover la silla hasta que te caigas… ya vez. Lo que hace el ocio.

- no serías capas ¿o sí?

Shaoran sonrió.

- ¿le calamos? Total… no eres mi amigo. No uno bueno por lo menos.

Entonces Yue se sentó correctamente en la silla.

- ¿sabes? Parece que ya se me quitó el sueño.

- ¿sí? Lástima, no podré tirarte de la silla así. – dijo tan serio que a Yue le dio un poco de miedo averiguar si su amigo castaño sería capaz de hacerlo.

No tenía mucho tiempo conociéndolo, tan solo dos años, que aunque para muchas personas eso era toda una vida entera para conocer realmente a Shaoran era necesario toda una vida y quizá podría resultar poco para entender la complejidad de sus pensamientos.

Siempre había sido el mejor de la clase, el niño bonito que todas las chicas y no tan chicas (hablando de otro tipo de género) perseguían. El favorito de los profesores… casi podía tener lo que quisiera si sabía pedirlo adecuadamente.

Por supuesto a él no le gustaba ese tipo de atenciones y a menudo se preguntaba si los logros que obtenía era por su esfuerzo o por algo más.

No era como los "ricos nuevos" que abundaban en la universidad en la que estudiaba. Que se atribuían triunfos no suyos y que se creían lo que el mundo esperaba.

Su padre: Hieng Lee, se las había visto duras para llegar al lugar en el que estaba. Si bien Shaoran no había nacido en cuna de oro, toda esa fama de su padre a él no lo había corrompido y mucho menos negaba su origen.

- Es muy diferente la vida de mi padre a la mía – se jactó una vez ante la comparación el menor de los Lee.

Y es que él sabía cada paso, cada decisión que su padre había tomado. Había empezado desde abajo, siendo un obrero de construcción y había ido escalando posiciones hasta que llegó al lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. Y a él la vida ya le había puesto todo en bandeja de plata. Listo para disfrutar.

Eso podría ser quizá por su carácter sencillo y noble, tal vez, por que en ese largo camino su padre había tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas valiosas, una de ellas tiempo para su familia.

Para darles lo que él no había tenido. Una vida mejor y sin carencias.

El castaño de casi 22 años, no se lo reprochaba, su padre había hecho lo que tenía que haber hecho. Todos lo entendían y hasta cierto punto sabían que de haber estado en sus zapatos habrían hecho lo mismo.

Les había preparado el camino, un camino que ahora Shaoran orgullosamente continuaba, claro con la ayuda y concejos de su querido padre.

- ¿viste si Meiling entró? – preguntó Yue

- no me interesa lo que ella pueda hacer con su vida – contestó cortante.

El comentario estúpido que había hecho sobre Sakura lo había hecho rabiar. Podrían decirle a él cualquier cosa, pero cuando se metían con algo que era 

valioso para él, ya fuera su familia, sus amigos o su novia en este caso. Entonces se convertía en el peor de los enemigos.

Y Meiling no sabía eso. No sabía en gran error que había cometido.

- ¿irás a comer con Sakura?

- sí, la voy a recoger a la una

- entonces supongo que ya no regresarás a las conferencias de la tarde.

- y aunque no fuera a salir con ella. Ni loco paso por esta tortura todo el día. Ya bastante son cuatro horas de martirio.

Yue sonrió.

5s5s5s5s5s5

Era hora del almuerzo. Después de tres horas por fin era tiempo de comer algo ara aguantar otras tres horas.

De recién cuando habían entrado a la universidad después de una práctica en el laboratorio esa casi imposible probar bocado pero después de un rato no les había quedado de otra más que acostumbrarse.

Estaban sentadas donde mismo, en las pocas mesas en el área de no fumar pero era un lugar cerrado y una capa de humo cubría el techo. Así que de poco des servía.

- oye Saku ¿y no vez a la tipa esta? – preguntó Naoko de repente

- no, y ni quiero verla, de todavía acordarme me da un coraje – dijo sincera – estoy desayunando de lo más a gusto y verla me arruinará el apetito.

- sí, y parece que hoy andas desatada – murmuró Chiharu bromeando el plato de la esmeralda que tenía dos quesadillas y un pote con fruta. Además del cuernito que ya llevaba a la mitad – recuerda que tienes que dar una buena imagen de acuerdo a la carrera.

Sakura tragó bocado.

- corrí a mi clase de química, subí tres pisos de escaleras, tengo que recuperar energías

- lo que me temo mi querida Sakura es que no vas a terminar con todo

- si… bueno… - mirando lo que aún le quedaba – quizá en eso tengas razón

- dame – dijo Tomoyo – yo te ayudo – y le quitó una de las quesadillas.

- oigan ¿tienen planes para este fin? – preguntó Chiharu

- ¿Cómo para que? – respondió Naoko.

- ustedes díganme

- pues yo no – dijo Tomoyo encogiéndose de hombros

- yo tengo que venir a la universidad en la mañana – contestó Rika

- creo que yo me iré a mi casa – murmuró Sakura ahora con la fruta.

- si, yo también – la secundó Naoko - ¿Por qué?

Chiharu sonrió como si le hubieran dado un enorme premio.

- es que miren, ayer que estaba con Takashi, me comentó que un amigo suyo va a abrir un antro este sábado y dijo que tal vez podría reservarnos una mesa para ese día.

Las demás chicas se miraron dudosas entre sí.

- oh. Vamos chicas – animó – hace ya un rato que no salimos a ninguna parte juntas.

- pero Chiharu ¿no crees que te estas involucrando mucho? – preguntó Naoko con cautela – no queremos que vuelva a lastimarte.

Mihara borró su sonrisa. Todas sus amigas se sintieron un poco culpables, no querían que su amiga creyera que no la apoyaban. No era eso, si no que siempre era lo mismo con ese tipo.

- precisamente por eso quiero que me acompañen – las miró seriamente – ayer que estuve hablando con él sobre su ex, me di cuenta de que ya no puedo – bajó la mirada. Rika Tomó su mano y la apretó. Apoyándola.

Sakura y Tomoyo dejaron de comer para prestarle toda su atención.

- no puedo seguir viviendo tras bambalinas – sonrió por la rara metáfora – cada vez es más duro escucharlo hablar de todas sus chicas, de lo mucho que le duele perderlas y todo eso.

Naoko que estaba a su lado pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Chiharu para que esta apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro. Su voz se había quebrado.

- por eso, decidí que debo decirle la verdad, ya no puedo ser su guardiana por que me duele más saber que está cerca pero que al mismo tiempo lejos 

de mi, precisamente por ser solo mi amigo. Y si cuando yo le diga, él prefiriera alejarse, va a doler pero no hay mal que dure cien años, ni quien que lo aguante – terminó con una leve sonrisa burlándose de su propio dolor.

Las cuatro chicas no podían creer lo que Chiharu había dicho. Ellas siempre se lo habían dicho una y otra vez pero no había peor ciego que el que no quería ver y Chiharu ahora veía realmente en la situación en la que se había encerrado y había decido jugársela y no vivir con la "estabilidad" que solo la estaba dañaba.

- creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer – le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa confortante – aunque ¿sabes algo? Yo creo que él ya lo sospecha.

- ay no Tomoyo, no me eches la suerte – dijo con voz quejosa – así me van a dar más nervios.

- quizá no sea tan mala suerte – terminó Sakura – yo creo lo mismo

- sí, quizá tengan razón – las secundó – tal vez he sido algo obvia

- no, no obvia, si no que nosotras como somos tus amigas y él tu amigo nos damos cuenta de pequeños detalles – explicó Naoko

- entonces…¿me van a acompañar?

- no podríamos fallarte – contestó Rika – aunque tenga que venirme del antro a la universidad – comentó riendo.

- gracias – y miró a las dos que tenían novio de sus amigas – si quieren pueden decirle a sus chicos

Sakura sonrió.

- cuenta con Shaoran, conociéndolo no va a negarse.

- pues… a mi déjame hablar con Eriol y te digo al rato – terminó Tomoyo dudosa de que el ojiazul también quisiera acompañarla – pero cuenta conmigo.

5s5s5s5s5s5

…aún faltaban cinco minutos… - pensó cuando miró por décima vez su reloj en un minuto.

Le gustaba la clase, demasiado, pero también le gustaba su ansiado fin de semana, además claro, que estaba Shaoran y eso le gustaba aún más.

Miró nuevamente su reloj, prácticamente no había pasado el tiempo – se dijo un poco cansada y si, frustrada de que el tiempo no corriera con más velocidad.

Con un suspiro resignado, trató de volver su atención a la clase, no quería que si la maestra dejaba tarea, ésta le pasara de noche para ella.

- ¿notaste rara a Rika cuando le dijiste eso? – preguntó Tomoyo en voz muy baja para que la implicada no le escuchara.

- la verdad no Tommy – contestó franca – un poco molesta pero no creo que eso signifique nada.

- pues no sé, pero no tenía por que molestarse ni por una razón ni por otra.

- quizá solo estamos alucinando – contestó Sakura – igual y si se encontró con una vieja amiga

- sí, tal vez – cedió un poco – pero a mi no me quitan la idea de la cabeza.

- aferrada – se mofó Sakura.

- cállate – le regaño la ojiazul.

- bueno chicas, espero que para la próxima clase, me traigan un resumen de las diapositivas que expuse hoy y acuérdense de traer su manual y su bata para la práctica.

Sakura miró su reloj… 5,4… 3…2…

- ¡que tengan un buen fin de semana! – se despidió la maestra.

Todos los alumnos de inmediato se pudieron de pie y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

Sakura como de rayo se levantó echando las cosas en desorden a su mochila. Tomoyo la miraba atónita. Lo sabía, era viernes y había sido un día agotador para la esmeralda pero… eso no justificaba la manera casi histérica de Sakura al echar sus útiles.

- Sakura, tranquila, ¿te sientes bien?

La esmeralda la miró con una sonrisa.

- claro – y apretó su libreta, que parecía ya no alcanzar - ¿Por qué?

- parece que llevas apuración.

- oh, bueno… - se apenó cuando vio la mirada extrañada y preocupada de su miga – es que… iré a comer con Shaoran, con todo olvidé decírselos.

Tomoyo sonrió. Eso explicaba la razón de la prisa de la esmeralda, que hasta puntual se había vuelto por si novio castaño.

- ya decía yo que algo debía de suceder para que quisieras llegar temprano a algún lado - comentó con burla levantándose de la silla y tomando sus cosas con calma.

- ¡oye! – se quejó Sakura entendiendo perfectamente lo que Tomoyo le había querido dar a entender – a veces me pongo a hacer las cosas y llego temprano

- sí, - aceptó – pero cuando cierto castaño que conocemos está implicado – comentó pícara.

- ¡ay, ya cállate! Que tu eres igual, es más, un tantito peor que yo – Tomoyo la volteó a ver "ofendida" – si, no vas a poder negarlo

Dijo haciendo referencia a cuando la ojiazul se la pasaba de perezosa al contrario de cuando estaba su novio Eriol, que salía del departamento tal cual muñequita de aparador.

- chicas ¿interrumpo algo? – preguntó Rika acercándose a las dos.

- no, tu nunca interrumpes Rikura – contestó Tomoyo sensual - ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?

Sakura miró el techo. Tomoyo había sido prácticamente salvada por la… ¿Rikura? Hablando de eso…

- niñas bonitas, yo debo irme o se me hará tarde – y se marchó.

Rika miró con el seño fruncido a la esmeralda, mas bien, el camino que había tomado.

- ¿y ahora a esta que le picó?

- quedó con Shaoran

- sí – sonrió – debí de haberlo imaginado.

- ¡Rika, Tomoyo! ¡dense prisa! – gritó Naoko acompañada de Chiharu en el marco de la puerta del salón.

- ¡ya vamos! – contestó la castaña –a eso venía, iremos a sacer el juego de copias al cyber ¿no vas?

- mmm… - pensó - … no, mejor, les doy el dinero y las sacan por mi ¿si? Es que quiero arreglar unas cosas.

- bueno, como quieras – contestó por la explicación de Tomoyo.

Quería que fuera con ellas, pero al parecer ella no quería. Había quedado dicho entre líneas.

- ¿y las de Saku?

- luego que saque su juego ¿Quién le manda a irse? – contestó después de unos segundos.

Minutos después, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko se habían marchado, seguramente Sakura también, ella apenas salía de la universidad.

- ¿hola? – se escuchó la voz por detrás del celular, era la "cosa" que debía de arreglar.

- hola Eriol – saludó con media sonrisa que él no vio - ¿estas ocupado? – no quería importunar.

- para ti nunca Tommy ¿Qué sucede?

El corazón se le encogió a Tomoyo. Desde que el ojiazul se había enterado de quien Era Sakura su relación nunca había sido como antes y dudaba que tuviera mucho futuro si no arreglaban la situación-

Y lo sabía, por más que él se empeñara en negarlo. Eriol seguía distante, incluso frio con sus amigas y a veces con ella misma. Como por ejemplo esas situaciones.

- ¿tienes planes para el sábado por la noche? – preguntó precavida. Sin soltar mucha información.

Eriol ya era si novio desde hacía dos años, él la conocía y ella lo conocía a él casi como la palma de su mano.

- mmm… esto suena interesante – bromeo la voz formal del ojiazul lográndole arrebatar una sonrisa a ella de los labios. Casi siempre era así: bromista… siempre y cuando el nombre de la esmeralda no saliera a colación ni por asomo - ¿Qué propones?

Si Daidogi hubiera sido Sakura, es ese momento ya estuviera echando humo por todos lados. Por el comentario mal intencionado y pícaro de Hiragizawa.

- es que un amigo de una amiga – comenzó a explicar – es socio de un antro que se va a inaugurar el sábado y cree podernos conseguir pases

- ¿van a ir tus amigas? – preguntó. Era por demás obvia la respuesta.

- sí- contestó escueta.

El tono de voz divertido de él había desaparecido.

- Tommy, si quieres ir, ve – le dijo lavándose las manos totalmente

- quería que fuéramos los dos

- no creo poder – se escuchó nuevamente – Ve, son tus amigas. Diviértete.

- ¿Por qué? Mañana de todos modos íbamos a salir – le contra atacó ignorando lo dicho al final.

Silencio en la línea. Tomoyo cerró los ojos por milésimas de segundos deseando no haber dicho lo anterior. Ya era una niña grande, no se pondría a llorar por la negativa. Ya lo veía venir… sin embargo le dolía que él no tratara de llevarse bien con ellas nuevamente.

Por que había habido una vez… pero claro, ésta se había ido al conocer a Sakura.

- ¿dónde estas? – le preguntó sacándola totalmente del tema anterior

Tomoyo extrañada parpadeó.

- voy llegando a la casa – y no mentía estaba a dos cuadras.

- en 10 minutos estoy allí

- ¡no, Eriol…!

- diez minutos – y colgó.

Tomoyo suspiró. Deseaba que él dejara de acusar a Sakura de algo que ella no había tenido nada que ver.

Y es que Eriol antes de ser su novio, había sido su mejor amigo, su confidente, su apoyo… él sabía todo… toda la verdad.

Confiaba en él y por eso le había abierto su corazón, él la amaba y nunca, nunca la lastimaría...

* * *

Continuará…

Hola!! Lamento haberme retrasado sorry!! Pero es que estoy arreglando mis papeles en mi nueva escuela y es todo un drama!! Creo que deben saber a lo que me refiero, tengo un montón de entrevistas… ya no quiero… en fin.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios. Son muy valiosos para mi. Creo que no es necesario dar un adelanto. En el próximo capi aparece Eriol para las que ya lo extrañaban. Bueno nos vemos!! Chao!!

Se Cuidan…

PD: dEjEn ReViEwS!!


	7. Asuntos que arreglar 2

Afrodisiaco

Capítulo 7

El sonido del timbre rompió el silencio en el que Tomoyo estaba hundida. Se levantó del sillón y caminó a la puerta, sabía que era Eriol, por que sus amigas portaban cada una llave del departamento.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, con la mano sobre el pomo, inspiró profundamente y supo su mejor sonrisa… no quería que el viera la cara larga que portaba.

- hola – lo saludó cuando la vio en el umbral.

El chico le sonrió, se inclinó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Tomoyo cerró los ojos, disfrutando del rose que solo era en ocasiones limitadas y con personas limitadas… y eso se había reducido a solo ellos dos… y de repente más seguido últimamente le atacaba la idea de que Eriol era demasiado frio en su comportamiento con ella ante las demás personas… a veces deseaba que él no lo fuera, que se comportara como lo hacía siempre que estaban solos… le parecía egoísta su comportamiento y aunque lo amaba le asaltaba la idea de que merecía alguien mejor, alguien que no le importara expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella...

-hola amor – saludó él entrando al departamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Tomoyo entonces se percató de las ropas de Eriol, llevaba un pan talón negro deportivo… seguramente había estado en el gimnasio cuando lo llamó.

- ¿estas sola? – preguntó cuando notó que extrañamente el departamento estaba silencioso. Eso nunca sucedía solo por las noches o cuando no estaban las amigas revoltosas de su novia.

Ella asintió. No sabía por que pero no podía moverse y su voz parecía haber salido a dar un paseo por que no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Él la miraba recargado en el espaldar del sillón, cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Al fin logró moverse, avanzó a paso lento hacia él y se aferró a su cintura recargando su cabeza en el pecho masculino.

- Tommy ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado y extrañado por como ella estaba actuando. Ella se limitó a contestar con un suspiro.

- nada… solo…. Solo abrázame ¿sí? – y enterró aún más su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Eriol no supo explicarse la sensación de pérdida que se expandió por su pecho cuando ella le dijo eso.

Se sentía abatido… pasó sus brazos por la mínima cintura de ella y la abrazó a él con fuerza, como si así borrara se sensación de vació que lo inundaba poco a poco… de que ella nunca se iría de su lado… de que nunca la dejaría irse de su lado… de pronto, ella comenzó a temblar.

- mi amor… ¿Qué sucede? ¿te sientes bien? - ¿Qué preguntas habían sido esas?... se reprochó por no haber podido decir algo más decente. La tomó de la barbilla y miró sus ojos.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol, estaba realmente preocupado o asustado… quizá ambas… su voz, sus gestos, sus ojos lo delataban.

- Eriol… - susurró sin saber que más decir…

Pero no pareció faltar más que agregar, Eriol de inmediato se dio cuenta de la situación en la que la estaba poniendo. Él era el único culpable de la tristeza de la ojiazul.

- Tommy… mi amor… - y la abrazó aún más fuerte, escondiendo su cara en la curvatura de su cuello y su hombro, aquel lugar que no se cansaba de besar cuando estaban en la intimidad… - perdóname no quería ponerte en esta situación – se disculpó, sabiendo de que nada serviría. El daño estaba hecho y solo podía tratar de aligerarlo y entonces poder cambiarlo en el futuro. – soy un maldito insensible.

Tomoyo sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Ella nunca había sido una llorona pero en esas situaciones lo único que su mente podía hacer era eso… llorar.

- nunca quise ponerte a escoger – murmuró aún él – solo… solo que… - ya no podía continuar. No quería verse como un estúpido adolescente inseguro a los ojos de ella… aunque así fuera como se sentía.

- ella es mi mejor amiga Eriol – confesó Tomoyo aún temblando en el fuerte agarra de él – y me duele que de las personas más importantes en mi vida como lo son ustedes dos – dijo refiriéndose a él y a la susodicha – no se soporten.

Eriol agachó la mirada. Arrepentido de la situación a la que había orillado a Tomoyo. Nada podía argumentar… todo lo dicho era cierto.

- ella no sabe nada y tampoco tiene la culpa de lo que pasó – la defendió – la única que tuvo la culpa fui yo por ingenua – pasó una mano por la mejilla rasposa de él – Sakura no es mala – explicó por los constantes roses entre Kinomoto y Hiragizawa – solo que no comprende por que te comportas así con ella.

- no puedo controlarlo Tomoyo – dijo en un lamento que solo rompió un poco más el corazón de la ojiazul – tan solo… cuando pienso que ella es la hermana de… - Tomoyo puso un dedo en los labios del ojiazul interrumpiéndole.

- Sakura no es culpable de lo que hizo su hermano – dijo en pocas palabras.

Eriol retiró la mano de ella de sus labios y tomó la otra, entrelazándolas con las de él.

- Tomoyo sabes que te amo, te adoro – confesó – sabes que sería capas de hacer todo por ti… pero…

- pero no puedes llevarte bien con ella – completó a lo que él diría.

Ésta vez él negó.

- no, no es eso – escucharon risas. La mirada azul de él que había estado sobre ella se elevó para mirar la puerta de entrada que seguramente no tardaría en ser abierta. – ya llegaron tus amigas

Tomoyo se apartó ligeramente de él, no quería que sus amigas la vieran en ese estado tan vulnerable que se cargaba. Solo Eriol la había visto así y su reputación sería dañada…

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Eriol tomándola de la mano y obligando a que su novia se diera la vuelta y volviera a mirarlo.

Pero tardó más en girarse sobre sus talones cuando sintió que era elevada de suelo. Eriol la había levantado y como si fuera un vil saco de papas se la hecho al hombro.

- ¡Eriol! – gritó sorprendida. Él había comenzado a caminar y se dirigía a la habitación de Daidogi - ¡Eriol, bájame! – gritó nuevamente.

Justo en el momento en que la puerta se habría y tres pares de ojos observaban la escena perplejas.

- ¡Eriol, bájame, ahora! – repitió sintiéndose un poco abochornada por la mirada de sus amigas.

Sin embargo… la diversión a las tres chicas les duró poco, por que pronto vieron la puerta de la habitación de su amiga… cerrarse.

Las tres aún miraban incrédulas la puerta, sin poder creer lo que habían visto ¿él siempre serio y formal de Eriol llevaba a cuestas a su amiga?

- ¿Era… - comenzó Naoko

- sí… - le interrumpió Rika

- pero… ¿el es… - preguntó Chiharu

- así es – y le contestó Naoko

- wow – esta vez fue al unísono. Aún no podían creerlo.

Para esto hay que agregar que aún seguían en el umbral de la puerta. Boquiabiertas.

- bueno… creo que hoy comeremos fuera – dijo Rika después de unos segundos de laptsus brutus ¿o tal ves minutos?... Naaah … a ellas nunca se les quitaría ese lapsus.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo – giraron sobre sus talones, Tomoyo era la que le tocaba cocinar ese día pero… debía de estar ocupada a esas alturas en cosas más… constructivas… y antes de cerrar la puerta gritaron:

- ¡Tomoyo vamos a comer fuera!

- ¡sí, tienen el departamento para ustedes solos!... – y el golpe final…

- ¡¡¡Se cuidan!!!

Tomoyo sintió que quería morir allí mismo. Si así se sentía Sakura cada vez que le hacían comentarios mal intencionados… juró que nunca, nunca, volvería a hacerlo… bueno… solo… tal vez menos que antes.

- voy a quemarlas vivas un día de estos – susurró. Y mirando al atractivo hombre frente a ella le dijo: -¿Cómo se te ocurre alzarme así frente a ellas? – exclamó

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso no puedo arrastrar a mi novia a la habitación? – preguntó con sorna.

- ¡Eriol! – se acercó a ella hasta apoyar su frente en la de ella.

- no quería que quisieras que ellas te vieran así – contestó dejándose de bromas, mientras acariciaba sus brazos.

Solo le bastó entender el significado de las palabras de Hiragizawa para que su mirada se suavizara y lo mirara con embeleso. Ese era el Eriol que ella amaba. No el frio y petulante que era últimamente frente a todos.

- te amo – susurró abrazándose a él. Eriol sonrió levemente.

- yo también te amo, demasiado – agregó – es por eso que siempre que la veo, una furia inexplicable me recorre al imaginar a ese…

- no Eriol – gimió escondiendo la cara – ya no quiero hablar de eso.

Eriol entrecerró sus ojos azules y acarició lentamente el cabello ondulado de Tomoyo.

- tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo amor… y las cosas malas…

- entre más rápido mejor – lo interrumpió ella conociendo a la perfección la frase, dado que era ella la que solía decir para darse valor.

Tomoyo se separó de él y lo obligó a acostarse en la cama para después acurrucarse ella a su lado. No tardó en sentir los brazos de él rodeándola.

- es que, con Sakura aquí, se que el encuentro será inevitable y… y que quizá con el trato que le doy a Sakura no mejoro lo situación, que quizá incluso la empeoro pero… me da un miedo horrible pensar que puedo perderte amor…

- Eriol… - lo llamó – tu no vas a perderme por que te amo – el acarició la mejilla de ella mirándola tiernamente

- la vida suele sorprender Tomoyo, y no sabemos lo que valla a suceder cuando tengas frente afrente a nuevo a Touya Kinomoto.

- no va a suceder nada, - aseguró Tomoyo, no entando segura de q quien quería convencer su a Eriol a o a ella – por que yo te amo a ti, solo a ti.

Él solo sonrió levemente, ya no encontraba una razón para seguirle explicando a su novia que solo el tiempo daría una respuesta. Que solo es destino decidiría a quien le permitiría amarla con desesperación y locura.

- ¿sabes?- Tomoyo lo miró interrogante – creo que lo del sábado suena bien.

Sin embargo… a pesar de que estaba seguro de que nadie la amaría como él lo había… no iba a rendirse tan fácil ante el destino…

Una sonrisa radiante iluminó los ojos azules de Tomoyo.

- ¿hablas en serio?

- claro – asintió - ¿Qué menos manera de reiniciar una amistad con tus amigas.

S5s5s5s5s5s

Shaoran estaba paciente a Sakura, sabía que era parte de la naturaleza de su novia llegar tarde a cualquier parte y con él tampoco era la excepción.

Estaba recostado en la puerta del vehículo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, se había cansado de estar sentado en esas incomodas sillas y lo único que quería era ponerse cómodo… sin embargo sus modales le impedían meterse al auto y esperarla dentro. Sabía cuando le disgustaba a Sakura esa situación.

No tardó en escuchar un caminar apresurado, abrió los ojos y encontró la pequeña figura de si novia caminar hacia él con una sonrisa en esos labios que lo enloquecían.

- una muñequita anoréxica – vino a su mente el absurdo apodo que Meiling le había dado. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de erradicar la naciente cólera que incendiaba sus venas. Sakura no era nada de eso ¡nada!

Hola amor – saludó la esmeralda saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, lo suficiente para que a Shaoran se le olvidara todo lo que antes había rondado su mente.

- hola bonita – sonrió coqueto poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella acercándola para besarla lenta y sutil.

Sakura se separó de él, sin soltar sus brazos del cuello de Shaoran.

- mmm… - suspiró… - ya necesitaba uno de esos – no despegaba sus ojos verdes de los labios húmedos de él - ¿no me merezco otro por que me porté bien?

Shaoran miró su reloj, regalo de ella por supuesto. ¿Así o más irónico?, la persona más impuntual que conocía regalando relojes.

- no, creo que no. Tengo quince minutos esperándote – dijo en falso reclamo, viendo los ojos de Sakura brillar de diversión.

- mmm – se quejó quitando los brazos del cuello de él – pero lo necesito – acarició su pecho – tuve un día horrible.

- ¿tu también? – dijo Shaoran por respuesta abriéndole la puerta del vehículo para que la esmeralda entrara.

Entró impaciente, observando a su novio recorrer el auto hasta llegara sentarse a su lado.

- si, fue horrible - le contestó sin salir del tema – te extrañé todo el día… casi llegué tarde por tu culpa – recodó.

Shaoran sonrió, no prendió el motor, se giró un poco para mirarla.

- te lo merecías por traviesa.

- yo no tengo la culpa de tan guapo – y lo miró coqueta – me hez tan difícil apartar las manos de él.

Él sonrió. Y ahora si prendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir a través del estacionamiento. Pero ella no despegaba su vista de él, esperaba que le diría.

- payasa – Sakura soltó una carcajada. Notando al instante que la tensión de los hombros de Shaoran disminuía pero no desaparecía por completo. – eres una pervertida.

- amor… parece que te mordiste, traes sangre.

- ¿ah sí? Límpiame ¿no? – pero Shaoran ya no caía.

- no que fuer vampiro – se zafó – soy una muñequita anoréxica – dijo en broma – un poco lesbiana pero nop, vampiro nop.

Shaoran casi perdió el control del vehículo cuando la escuchó decir eso. Iban a la salida dela universidad y los demás conductores lo veían extrañados.

¿Qué… que dijiste? – deseó no haber escuchado bien, que su subconsciente lo hubiera traicionado y que Sakura no hubiera dicho eso. Nuevamente la cólera comenzó a quemarlo por dentro.

Shao, amor ¿estas bien? – preguntó preocupada por verlo tan pálido y ver que no se movía, seguía parado y no tardarían en comenzar a pitarle.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- es un rumor de la carrera – explicó, no creí que eso le afectara tanto así que prefirió decirlo con calma – es como su… estigma. – pero no notó como las manos de Shaoran apretaban el volante y su mandíbula marcaba una línea más dura – a todas las estudiantes de nutrición nos han dicho anoréxicas, a mí, un par de veces… incluso lesbiana –trató de bromear – pero nunca… me habían ducho muñequita anoréxica.

Para ser sinceros a ella también le molestaba recordarlo, pero no había otra manea de hablar del tema. Tenía que tomarlo con humor, no quería hacer más grande una tontería.

- casi me sentí como una barbie – entonces al fin notó el silencio de Shaoran y como comenzaba a conducir de nuevo – amor… ¿pasa algo?

- ¿cómo era la chica? – debía primeramente cerciorarse de que en realidad había sido quien creía que era.

- ¿Qué?... yo no te dije que había sido una…

- ¿cómo era la chica? – repitió interrumpiéndola.

- era como de mi estatura, quizá un poco más alta, solo un poco, de cabello negro, delgada, muy bonita – pensó, esos detalles no eran útiles - ¡ah, sí! Tenía los ojos de color rubí – vio el entrecejo de Shaoran cerrarse. – Shao ¿la conoces?

El castaño apretó los labios y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- Shaoran, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó asustada - ¿Quién es?

- es… - negó - ¿le dijiste tu nombre o ella sabía quien eras? El rumor de… tu sabes

- pues… no… no creo – negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué? ¿ella me conoce?

Lo miraba preocupada y un poco asustada. Nunca había visto al ambarino tan furioso.

- Shaoran…- murmuró.

- es mejor que ella no sepa quien eres bonita – su tono de voz había cambiado y eso la había confundido más.

- me estas asustando, ¿Quién es esa chica? Por que es obvio que la conoces. Admito que nos pusimos a gritar y me insultó pero… no creo que se atreve a más.

- no quiero hablar de eso Sakura – y trató de dar por zanjado el tema.

- pero…

- ¡no quiero hablar de eso! – dijo en un tono más alto al que solía usar siempre.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y se volteó a la ventanilla en absoluto silencio. Shaoran la miró de reojo, la esmeralda estaba furiosa… comenzó a amover los pulgares sobre el volante como siempre que estaba nervioso.

Ella no merecía que le hubiera hablado así. Y se arrepentía. No había querido hablar de Meiling por que no quería enojarse. Sin embargo admitía que Sakura no solo tenía por que haberlo sabido y él poniéndose en ese plan no era un buen resultado para la ecuación. Y solo empeoró las cosas.

Se había equivocado.

- Saku – la llamó

- mmm – eso no había sido ni siquiera un monosílabo.

No sabía como continuar. Conocía a la esmeralda y era toda una fuera cuando se enojaba.

- este… - respiró hondo - ¿A dónde quieres ir? – hizo un gesto desaprobador. ¿no se había ocurrido algo más brillante?

- no sé – maldijo por lo bajo. No le quedaba de otra más que decirle realmente a Sakura lo que había sucedido con la chica que le había llamado… así.

- se llama Read Meiling asiste al congreso junto a nosotros – dijo de repente. Sakura seguía sin moverse – comenzó a hablar con Yue y conmigo de ustedes de… Tomoyo, Rika… tú sabes…- dijo incomodo - y una cosa llegó a la otra. Terminé hablando de ti y no a mi gusto – se defendió – y la tipa esta comenzó a atosigarme y entre un comentario te llamó así – guardó silencio – yo… lo siento amor… pero sabes como me pongo cuando dicen algo sobre ti.

Sakura al fin lo miró nuevamente.

- sabes que estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios Shaoran.

- sí, lo sé pero… no quería contarte por que de acordarme del momento en el que te llamó así me da un coraje que… - guardó silencio sin saber que más decir. Pero por lo menos Sakura ya lo miraba y había hablado. Eso era un avance.

Era la primera vez que vivía la situación tan de cerca, siempre lo había imaginado y dado por hecho que situaciones como esa vivía Sakura a diario pero… ahora que él estaba allí en la universidad donde ella estudiaba y escuchaba las cosas si fueran tan normales para todos, no lograba imaginar como era que la esmeralda pudiera lidiar con todas esas estúpidas personas, con sus estúpidos rumores y sus estúpidas ideas preconcebidas.

Sintió la mano de Sakura sobre la suya, la volteó a ver solo por unos instantes.

- gracias por preocuparte y por defenderme – le sonrió – pero no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, no son nuevas para mi.

- me encabrona que somos universitarios, personas maduras con un nivel de cultura amplio y siguen comportándose como niños de preescolar – renegó – con sus tontos prejuicios y sus ideas preconcebidas de cómo deben ser las cosas y… ¡total! Si uno es así que… lo dejen vivir y ser feliz. Pero no… ahí van a meter las narices donde no les llaman.

- esa tipa, no va a ser ni la primera no la última amor, siempre va a hacer alguien a quien no le guste como me comporto pero no por eso voy a dejar de ser quien soy y las cosas que me gustan y que disfruto hacer – sonrió nuevamente – ya quita esa cara ¿si? Si quieres arrugarte bien, pero hazlo por mí.

Conozco un poco a Meiling y se que no parará hasta encontrarte de una forma u otra. Por que eres mi novia o por que eres una… lesbiana

- ella no tiene por que saberlo, que soy… "eso"- pero Shaoran contestó compungido

- cuando ella te llamó "así" yo dije que no, que no lo eras que eras… "eso"

- oh, bueno… entonces ya veré entonces como manejo la situación. Me tomó desprevenida por que iba apurada pero la próxima no será así. Si ella me está buscando me encontrará – concluyó.

Pero Shaoran no quedó muy contento con ello. No quería que la esmeralda tuviera aunque fuese el mínimo contacto con Meiling. No después de lo que le había dicho Yue.

- y… ¿Por qué ibas tan apurada? ¿A dónde?- preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente.

- a mi práctica en el laboratorio, iba tarde y Tomoyo fue la cereza del pastel – Shaoran sonrió por la metáfora – iba diciéndome un plan que se le ocurrió para sacarle información a Rika

- ¿información? ¿y de que?

- es absurdo en realidad – confesé con una sonrisa – Tomoyo cree que Rika se está acostado con un profesor de la facultas de ciencias.

Shaoran soltó una exclamación.

- sí, y ya vez como es Tomoyo, cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque.

- ¡valla!... a Rika le gustan maduritos y con experiencia ¿Quién lo diría?

- ¡Shaoran! – lo regañó – no lo digas así.

- ¿Por qué no? Es cierto

- ¿Por qué? Pues por que… no sé, pero es que si de verdad anda con este profesor ya le duplica la edad

- para el amor no hay edad – filosofó el castaño. – además Rika ya está en edad de decidir y hacer lo que le plazca.

- sí, eso lo sabemos, pero… si tu conocieras a este maestro comprenderías nuestra preocupación.

- puede que el tipo sea un anciano Saku, ¿Qué daño puede hacerle?

- es que el profesor Terada es conocido por sus relaciones con las estudiantes. Cada semestre es lo mismo – relató – el tipo no quiere nada serio con nadie. No le quito meritos es muy buen profesor y es excelente en la materia pero él mismo te lo dice, solo busca diversión, nada serio.

- ¿y quien dice que Rika no quiere eso también? Que solo busca divertirse con el maestro este, debe de ser una persona muy interesante y el podría aprender cosas y conocer personas que no conocerías nunca – explicó Shaoran - ¿te imaginas todas las conexiones que ha de tener en ese ámbito? Podría ser muy conveniente. – Aceptó terminando su monologo.

- pues así como lo pones… hasta yo quisiera andar con él – bromeó ganándose una mirada de Shaoran.

- ¿sí? A ver si el abuelito puede darte lo que yo – Sakura sintió las orejas arder, no había dicho nada fuera de lugar pero el tono de voz y su mirada la hacían saber de inmediato a que se refería el castaño.

Sin embargo se quedó pensativa… reflexionando lo dicho por Shaoran, podía ser un muy buen punto. Como palanca Terada podría ser muy jugoso. Buen partido.

Si se ponía a pensar como Rika pensaría sería algo confuso, pero conocía a la de ojos chocolate y podría ser acertado. Todos conocían los deseos de Sasaki por querer comerse el mundo de un solo bocado y como lo planteaba Shaoran… podía pensarlo ella.

Sin embargo no creía que Rika pudiera ser capaz de acostarse con el maestro solo por conseguir sus metas.

… estaba realmente confundida.

- ¡ay! – suspiró – pues no sé, conociendo a Rika podría ser pero no creo que se valga del sexo para logar sus objetivos – le notificó su conclusión – y sea como sea no quiero que la lastime.

- ¿y que tal si no es ella la lastimada? – Sakura se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Shaoran estaba sugiriendo que el maestro ese… - no te preocupes ya hermosa – la tomó de la mano – tu amiga ya sabe en lo que se mete y las consecuencias.

- si… yo sé… - y frunció el seño – pero por más que odie admitirlo, casi siempre cuando a hombres se trata las mujeres nos mentimos más a nosotras y no queremos ver o aceptar lo que realmente sucede, creemos que él va a cambiar y va a ser lo que uno desea que sea y eso no es así.

- aunque no lo creas la situación es similar Sakura, a uno como hombre también le pasa, yo creía que no dejarías de ser lesbiana por mí, a pesar de que te amaba con todo mi corazón. – dijo en tono de broma, ya había hablado ese tema con Sakura. Y a pesar de que en un momento si creyó que a ella no le gustaban los niños… ahora pertenecía al pasado.

- yo creo que la gente no cambia

- La gente si cambia Saku, cuando se deciden a hacerlo.

- pero solo cambia en aspectos, no cambia en esencia, sigue siendo el mismo con cosas corregidas y aumentadas. A ver me pongo como ejemplo. Sigo siendo la misma Sakura Kinomoto que entró a la facultad de ciencias de la salud solo que lo único que cambié fie la manera de comportarme frente a las personas que no conozco pero los que me conocen saben perfecto que sigo ruborizándome por cualquier comentario aunque sea mínimo subido de tono.

- pues yo creo que si cambiaste, te gusta ser así… y quizá desde siempre lo fuiste pero no tenías el valor para aceptarlo o en todo caso a hacerlo. Si no, dime ¿Por qué conmigo puedes ser tan coqueta como cuando juegas?

- por que es diferente, es una situación diferente

- ¿y por que?

- por que eres mi novio

- pero bien podrías ser tímida y cohibirte cuando no sé, propongo alguna travesura o cuando mis manos se encuentran o muy arriba o muy debajo de tu cintura… pero no, no lo haces, en cambio te gusta provocarme y jugar conmigo.

- bueno tomaremos como válido tu argumento ¿Por qué le gente debería de cambiar?

- porque necesita hacerlo, no sé para sobrevivir, para adaptarse a una sociedad cambiante

- ¡la sociedad? A la sociedad siempre la va a parecer mal lo que hagas o dejas de hacer.

- pero una sola persona marca la diferencia Saku, y eso es lo importante que quizá solo es una persona pero se sintió con el deber o el poder de cambiar algo, quizá para bien o para mal pero se decidió a hacer esa diferencia y no esperó ver pasar la vida ante sus ojos esperando que en algún momento dentro de la inmensidad algo cambiaría a su favor. Cualquier cosa cambia la vida de todos… cualquier detalle.

- ¿sabes? – dijo Sakura mirándolo animada – creo que te equivocaste de carrera. Debiste de haber estudiado filosofía.

Una carcajada de Shaoran se escuchó. Definitivamente el tema de Meiling había desaparecido entre los dos dejando lugar a sus acostumbradas amenas y graciosas pláticas.

Continuará…

Se que no tengo perdón pero es que… para serles sincera tuve tiempo para actualizar pero hace ¿que? ¿4, 5 meses? Mi vida ha cambiado ENORME!! Ni lo imaginan. Inicié la escuela (maldita escuela negrera tengo examen casi por semana ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Por semana!) lo que parecía ser una relación más fortalecida se fue a pique hace un par de meses… así que… he tenido que recoger pedazos de por aquí y pedazos de por allá para volver a reorganizar mi vida y un poco mi autoestima, así que bueno ahora mismo casi vuelvo a ser yo y he hecho cosas que no hacía antes y bueno… ahora mismo esto de vuelta!!! Mejor que nunca. Así que ahora espero sus comentarios por que… no sé, quizá solo soy yo pero… siento que algo le falta a mi trama… bueno… sin más que decir. Gracias por sus comentarios y por animarme a seguir escribiendo.

Que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que este año nuevo les traiga felicidad y properidad.

Cuidense!!!


	8. Desconfianza

Afrodisiaco

Capítulo 7

* * *

El sábado llegó con rapidez. Toda la mañana se la habían pasado haciendo los deberes ahora sabían que no había sido una excelente idea

- no creo que pueda caminar – gimió Rika – mucho menos bailar –siguió quejándose sentada en uno de los sillones.

Todas las demás se encontraban en la misma situación a excepción de Chiharu que a la vez de parecer cansada o en todo caso tranquila estaba al borde de la histeria por lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

En unos horas más, le diría a Yamazaki lo que sentía por él… y eso podía espantar a cualquiera.

- Chiharu estate quieta – dijo Naoko – de verte me canso más – la chica no dejaba de moverse, no encontraba un lugar donde no sintiera esa presión en el pecho.

- no puedo – se quejó – no sé que voy a hacer – la determinación del día anterior había disminuido a tal punto de que dudaba que hubiese sido real.

- ah, no – le advirtió Tomoyo – no te vallas a echar para atrás – le apuntó con el dedo amenazándola – ya lo habías decidido.

- ¡sí! ¡ya lo sé! Pero… - gritó- … no sé ni siquiera que le voy a decir.

- pues yo diría que si no estas segura mejor lo pensaras bien y no tomar una decisión acelerada – sonrió – nadie te esta apurando – concluyó Sakura.

Tomoyo, Rika y Naoko la voltearon a ver. Sakura trataba de tranquilizar a Chiharu pero le había dado una perfecta salida de escape.

Lo cual no les convenía. Ellas si querían que Chiharu se confesara esa noche. Las cosas deben de pasar en el momento adecuado y ese era el momento.

Sakura notó la mirada de las otras 3 chicas sobre ella… ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

- sí, quizá tengas razón – admitió Chiharu con un suspiro al fin un poco más tranquila – pero… si no se lo digo, me sentiré como una cobarde y Chiharu Mihara no es ninguna cobarde.

- esa es actitud – le apoyó Tomoyo levantándose del sillón y juntando las manos a la altura del pecho terminó – pero creo que ya debemos terminar esta charla o no estaremos listas a tiempo y no queremos hacer esperar ¿verdad? – diciéndolo caminaba en dirección a su dormitorio.

Sakura la miraba con una ceja levemente arqueada.

- ¿y ahora a ésta que le picó? – murmuró extrañada… aunque… era Tomoyo.

- es que convenció a Eriol para que fuera con ella esta noche – le contestó Naoko.

- ¿Hiragizawa irá? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida

- sí – aceptó Rika.

- pero eso no es lo más raro Sakura, si los hubieras visto ayer – dijo la indiscreta de Naoko – no te lo dijimos por que se nos olvidó y con eso de que llegaste antes que nosotras…

- eso es cierto ¿Dónde estaban? – la interrumpió la esmeralda.

- eso no es lo importante – contestó Chiharu – mira, nosotras llegamos y vimos algo que si no hubiéramos visto no podríamos creer.

- ¿y que fue? – un poco desesperaba por las largas que daban sus amigas.

- el mismísimo Eriol Hiragizawa alias "mr. Serio" llevaba a cuestas a Tomoyo y la metió a su habitación.

- ¿a hacer que? No sabemos

La cara de Sakura estaba imperdible, decir que estaba en shock era poco, sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos a la máxima capacidad anatómica, sus oídos no parecían digerir la información y su boca… parecía necesitar aire… o alguna mosca.

- no puedo creerlo – habló después de unos segundos - ¿Qué fue lo que se perdieron?

- ni idea – contestó Rika – pero me alegro por Tomoyo y que Eriol deje de ser el amargado que es ahora – dijo con sinceridad – era un chico buena onda antes – reflexionó.

- ¿hoy es día de juéguenle una broma a Sakura? ¿o que?

- no… ¿Por qué?

- son muchas cosas increíbles a la vez. Primero: Hiragizawa va a ir de antro con nosotras, Segundo: vieron una reacción afectuosa del hielito y Tercero: ¿dices que alguna vez fue buena onda? Disculpa pero esa si no te la compro.

Naoko contestó esta vez.

- no, es verdad, no te mentimos. No la llevábamos bastante bien con Eriol.

- es un buen tipo, muy simpático cuando quiere – continuó Chiharu – antes casi siempre le tenía una sorpresa a Tomoyo en las fechas importantes – suspiró – yo quiero un novio así.

- aunque… Sakura tiene razón, Eriol dejó de comportarse así en el semestre en el que la conocimos.

Sakura frunció el seño cuando notó las miradas dudosas que intercambiaron las otras tres. Por lo menos Chiharu había dejado de pensar en Yamazaki.

- ¿sucede algo de lo que yo deba enterarme?

Las tres chicas de diferentes tonalidades de marrón la miraron con gestos culpables.

- le hicimos una promesa a Tomoyo, si alguien debe contarte es ella…

- no nosotras – terminó Naoko lo empezado por Chiharu

- ¿de eso que hablan es de mi hermano? – ellas asintieron un poco renuentes pero la confusión de Sakura crecía más – ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con el cambio de humor de Hiragizawa y conmigo?

- cuando yo conocí a Tomoyo, Eriol era solo su amigo con el tiempo supe que él era su confidente y que sabía todo lo que sucedía con Tomoyo después se hicieron novios y él la trababa como a una princesa…

- hasta que llegué yo – terminó Sakura – entonces el cambio de comportamiento de él es ¿Por qué soy… hermana de… - dudó- … mi hermano?

- pues podría ser - concluyó Chiharu.

- ¡que reverenda estupidez! – exclamó Sakura levantándose del sillón.

La miraron sorprendidas

- yo ni siquiera sabía hasta que conocí a Tomoyo y además… yo no soy mi hermano y no tengo por que pagar por errores que no cometí – negó con la cabeza un poco furiosa – una razón más para que el tipo no me caiga mejor.

- ¡shhhh! – la censuraron – Saku recuerda que es el novio de Tomoyo y ella no quiere mucho, trata de llevarte mejor con él – trató de convencerla Chiharu.

- no tengo por que – contestó Sakura – él no se tomó la molestia de conocerme pero eso sí, puede estigmarme por cosas que yo no hice, ¡soy la que menos vela lleva en el entierro!.

- de una manea u otra Sakura, debes de trabar de llevarte mejor con él – repitió Rika que en ese momento era la voz de la sabiduría.

- no, no tengo por que – renegó la esmeralda

- claro que sí, ¿no le tienes aprecio o cariño a Tomoyo? – Kinomoto la miró entre sorprendida y confundida.

- ¿eso que tiene que ver?

- todo – contestó – lo único a lo que la están orillando los dos – se refirió a la ojiverde y a Hiragizawa – es a que ella se ponga a elegir entre la amistad y el amor. Tú te quejas de que él no se da el lujo de conocerte sin embargo tu tampoco lo hacer con él. Sabes que él no te traga y no pierdes oportunidad para decir un comentario hacia él. ¿Cómo crees que se siente Tomoyo? A mi no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos y dudo mucho que tu sí.

Sakura se quedó pasmada por la lógica que tenían las palabras de Rika.

- trataré – y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Naoko miró a Chiharu.

- si esta noche no recibes la respuesta que esperas de todas maneras terminará siendo un desastre – adivinó Naoko un hecho casi seguro.

- ni tanto – contestó Rika – Sakura puede ser necia pero sabe cuando está equivocada.

- pero no puede ver a Eriol y él no la puede ver a ella – repitió Chiharu – se nota a kilómetros.

- tienen una persona amada en común, deben de aprender a tratarse… el enemigo no son ellos mismos, es la tercera persona.

El silencio reinó. Touya Kinomoto no podía si quiera imaginar la tormenta que había desatado y el huracán que podría formarse.

S5s5s5s5s5s

El lugar estaba a reventar, habían tenido suerte y la mesa estaba reservada en la zona VIP del nuevo antro.

Sakura iba bajo el brazo de Shaoran que no dejaba de bromeas con sus amigas, al contrario del pelinegro que llevaba aferrada a la ojiazul de la cintura. Sin embargo la sonrisa que llevaba Tomoyo era suficiente pera que Sakura se sintiera tranquila.

Todo parecía bien hasta ese momento.

La pista estaba repleta de personas bailando al ritmo de la música pegajosa, tanto que Sakura bailaba sentada en su ha ciento. Miró a su novio que estaba observando la estructura del lugar… como siempre.

- vamos a bailar – el giró su cabeza pero no le había escuchado y eso se lo dio a entender con un gesto – digo: que vamos a bailar – le repitió ella cerca del oído con un tono de voz más alto sin llegar a gritar

Shaoran sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- hay mucha gente – explicó.

- no vine a un antro para ver bailar – se quejó la esmeralda – pero bueno… si no quieres bailar puedo bailar con alguien más.

- ni se te ocurra – dijo serio ocasionando una carcajada por parte de Sakura.

Había entendido perfecto lo que su novia quería decir. Si no bailaba con él podía bailar con Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y tal vez Tomoyo… bueno… quizá Tomoyo no por que ya había desaparecido junto con Eriol.

La tomó del cuello y la besó frente a todas sus amigas. Sakura se sonrojó levemente pero gracias a las luces neón no se notaba a menos que miraban de cerca y con atención.

- vienes conmigo hoy, no con ellas

- bueno… prácticamente ti vienes con nosotras.

- como sea, hoy amanecí un poco posesivo, y no voy a dejar que bailes con ellas – se levantó de la silla alta – solo voy a apartarme de ti lo estrictamente necesario.

- ¿a sí? – preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa – mmm… - se quejó - … yo quería conocer más chicas

Shaoran se inclinó hacia ella.

- yo también podría hacerlo – de inmediato se esfumó la sonrisa de Sakura pero la de él creció.

- celoso

- voy por unos cocteles

- ¡yo quiero un…!

- dragón verde, si ya sé – se dio la media vuelta adentrándose en la multitud pero no perdiéndose de la mirada de su novia.

Ese día llevaba una camisa negra y unos jeans marcando sus estrechas caderas y sus largas piernas, no era un hombre común, se notaba que mercaba una diferencia. Una diferencia que llamaba demasiado la atención de las mujeres. Shaoran no era el único celoso.

Casi temía levantarse de su haciendo y correr para pegársele como lapa para que a nadie se le ocurriera mirar algo que era suyo…

- Saku ¿y Shao? – preguntó Chiharu

Aún con la tentación de ir tras de él volteó hacia su amiga con una sonrisa.

- fue por los cocteles ¿y donde está Takashi?

- pues… ya debería de haber estado aquí cuando llegamos – sonrió un poco desesperada – en realidad no sé donde podría estar. Quizá está con alguien, quizá su ex – murmuró nerviosa – es probable que hoy no suceda nada y me martiricé por nada…

- tranquila, quizá no tarde – sonrió poniendo una mano sobre la de su amiga.

Había esperanza en los ojos verdes de Sakura, justo lo que necesitaba Chiharu. Rika y Naoko estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar la conversación por la música.

- perdón por la tardanza – se escuchó un grito a su lado derecho.

Sakura giró su cabeza y miró a Takashi, Chiharu también. Sakura agachó la mirada sin embargo Chiharu no, miraba a su amigo con incredulidad.

Allí estaba, la persona que más amaba de la mano de una mujer, exactamente su ex novia… aunque ya no lo parecía.

5s5s5s5s5s5

Shaoran llegó a la barra de madera y las botellas de licor, no era un mal lugar, la estructura estaba bien, el le había unos cambios pero en gustos se rompían géneros.

Miró al bartender y con un billete puesto sobre la mojada barra, el tipo no más grande que él tomó su orden.

- 2 dragones verdes, 2 miami vice, 2 aguas sucias y… - pensó ¿Qué le llevaría a la pareja de Tomoyo? Se veía de esos tipos que tomaban cocteles caros y sofisticados – un good father – pero él tenía conocimiento amplio el coctelería.

Miraba la barra, era muy extraño, la distribución y la decoración no iba a la barra de madera.

- inspeccionando el lugar Shaoran – dijo una voz tomando una copa martinera de la charola del castaño. Estaba demasiado cerca de él.

No lo negaba estaban en un antro, no se podía evitar los roces de las personas aunque esto sonada un poco extraño. Pero aún así, este tipo de roses no invadían su espacio personal, cosa que esta persona ni hacía.

Podía sentir los pechos de la mujer apretándose en su brazo y parte de la espalda.

- Meiling – dijo dándose la vuelta con la charola poniendo espacio. Uno que necesitaba, lo último que necesitaba era tener a la pelinegra pegada a su cuerpo.

A la única a la que quería así era a Sakura.

La chica de ojos rubí miró la charola.

- son demasiados cocteles ¿una noche loca?

- vengo con amigos

- ¿con Yue? – tomó de la copa, mirándolo fijamente por encima del cristal.

- me están esperando – contestó eluyendo la pregunta cuestionada.

Quizá la chica lo acosaría aún así, no creía que una vez lo perdiera de vista lo encontrara. Sin embargo no creía que lo buscara en el VIP.

Dio unos pasos alejándose de ella, pero tomó la charola deteniéndolo. Puso la copa vacía en ella sin dejarlo de mirar.

- gracias por la copa – y le guiñó el ojo. Shaoran ni siquiera la miró y siguió caminando.

La cuidad era muy grande, ¿Por qué se la había topado allí justo ese día? El lugar debía de ser muy importante para que ella se diera la oportunidad de ir.

Estaba ardiendo de furia, la noche estaba fluyendo perfectamente y estaba divirtiéndose y aparecía esa… idiota.

El podía ser indiferente de una manera bastante buena pero no en esas circunstancias. Yue le había contado su conclusión y le daba temor comprobar que en realidad era cierto.

Que Meiling andaba detrás de Sakura.

_Continuaban en el congreso, faltaba solo una hora y el tiempo transcurría rápidamente por primera vez dentro de varios días había algo interesante._

_- ¿sabes que creo?- dijo Yue de repente mirando sus apuntes y la dispositiva del expositor._

_Shaoran lo miró de reojo, él también hacía apuntes con rapidez._

_- estoy ocupado – contestó no queriendo perder el hijo de lo expuesto._

_- creo que Meiling está enamorada de Lee – confesó Yue sin importarle la respuesta del castaño – y va tras Sakura._

_Shaoran dejó de escribir, frunció el seño y entonces lo miró._

_- ¿Por qué Sakura?...¿y por que dices Lee? Y no detrás de ti – Yue dejó el bolígrafo sobre la libreta en su regazo. Lo miró._

_- Sakura es tu novia y con una reputación como la que ella tiene – contestó la primer pregunta – son dos razones para que le interese tu mismo lo viste. Toda Sakura es un tema de interés para ella._

_- aún así no le encuentro sentido._

_- ¿aun no lo entiendes? – preguntó pero la mirada de Shaoran lo explicó todo – bien, comenzaré desde el principio. Desde que Meiling te conoció se te ha pegado como una lapa ¿o no? – Shaoran movió la cabeza. Yue tenía razón – lo que no lograba descifrar era ¿Por qué? Quizá por quien eres o un plano más sentimental, hoy cuando mencioné a propósito lo de Sakura me di cuenta de que era un poco de ambos_

_- ¿involucraste mi vida amorosa en un experimento tuyo?_

_- emmm… no exactamente. Ella tenía curiosidad y todos los caminos llegaban a Sakura. Aunque no creí que tu le fueras a decir que esas dos personas que le causaban interés fuera una sola. Pero me estoy desviando del tema._

_- aún no me has dicho por que la tercera persona_

_- ella creía que si era lo suficientemente buena en la cama contigo podría obtener los beneficios de ser un Lee_

_- y con lo que dije empeoré la situación._

_- lamento decírtelo pero sí. Irá tras Sakura para obtenerte y salirse con la suya._

5s5s5s5s5s5s

Definitivamente era lo que menos había esperado. Se habían preparado para la peor de las respuestas pero nunca creyeron que el implicado llegara de la mano de su ex novia que ya no parecía tanto ex.

Chiharu no dejaba de mirarlo atónita. Yamazaki tenía una sonrisa digna de anuncio de comercial de pasta dental. Sin embargo los ojos castaños de Mihara se notan destridos.

- yo… es…creo que es mejor que me marche – murmuró tomando su pequeño bolso de la mesa. Extrañamente ese pequeño dejo de voz llegó a los oídos de Kinomoto y Takashi.

- Chiharu ¿te sientes mal? ¿quieres que te lleve? – preguntó con autentica preocupación

- no, no es necesario – contestó con una sonrisa fingida – yo tomare un taxi o ya veré que hacer.

- Chiharu, espera a que llegue Shaoran y nosotros te levamos – replicó Sakura.

Chiharu no estaba en condiciones para dejar que se fuera sola.

- no Saku, diviértanse – y se alejó de la mesa.

Takashi no pudiendo aguantar más las ganas, la siguió, dejando allí a su acompañante. Sakura la invitó a sentarse era lo menos que podía hacer.

Se sentía un poco culpable por dejar que Mihara se marchara tan abatida pero necesitaba hablar con él a solas.

Él no debió de haber hecho eso por que esa noche iba con ella, sin embargo apreciaba que hubiera ido tras ella por que era su amiga… pero mirando la cara de preocupación de la novia a ella ciertamente no le gustaría que Shaoran fuera detrás de una de sus amigas.

- ¡Chiharu! ¡Demonios Chiharu, espera! – la perseguía ya fuera del club.

Pero la castaña no se detenía. Ni siquiera parecía escucharlo.

- ¡Demonios Chiharu ¿quieres decirte por que estas tan molesta?! – vio a la chica negar con la cabeza – hablé con ella, arreglamos la situación – se detuvo - ¡Eres mi amiga! ¡deberías de estar feliz por mi!

Chiharu también se detuvo.

- ¡tienes razón, soy solo tu amiga! – gritó furiosa – no debería de importarme pero ¿Qué crees? ¡no! Así que haz lo que quieras con tu vida, después de todo, es tuya y además ya estas grandecito para tomar tus propias decisiones sin que nadie te de consejos.

El sonrió levemente. Chiharu lo miraba sin comprender ¿Por qué el sonreía? Lo había insultado y ¡el sonreía!

- se que estas molesta por que te quedé mal y llegué con ella. Pero no te pongas celosa. Tu vas a ser siempre mi mejor amiga y si no hubiera hablado contigo no hubiéramos regresado.

Chiharu suspiró y la melancolía la invadió. Takashi no sentía nada por ella y… y no valía la pena confesarse ante él.

- que bueno que regresaste con ella – mintió – solo… solo un favor

- lo que quieras

- si vuelves a tener problemas con ella o con cualquier otra… no me llames. – Yamazaki la miró confundido, estaban a unos pasos de distancia y se notaba completamente en shock.

- ¿pero… por que? Eres… eres mi mejor amiga y… - hablaba rápido y nervioso - ¿Por qué no? Siempre te he consultado todo y… y no es justo que simplemente por que no te guste que yo esté con ella te pongas de esa manera ¿ahora resulta que debo de consultarte antes de andar con cualquier chica? ¡yo nunca te he dejado sola y mucho menos te he dicho que no andes con algún chico que a mi no me guste!

- ¡Ay ya cállate! – susurró Chiharu – yo no te estaba hablando de eso, solo te pido un estúpido favor que ni eso puedes, quieres que yo te apoye, te entienda pero de ti no hay nada, mi único error es haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo y esperar a que él… - calló de repente.

La había ocurrido uno de esos lapsos donde las palabras no son razonadas por el cerebro y simplemente sus sentimientos habían salido.

Chiharu se quedó sin aire y agachó la mirada. No esperaba decirle la verdad en medio de una pelea.

Yamazaki estaba pálido. No le quedaba duda de que la había escuchado, su silencio y sus gritos lo aseguraban.

- Chiharu… ¿tú…?

- no digas nada – rogó. No quería reafirmar lo que ya sabía Yamazaki solo la veía como amiga

- es importante…

- no, no lo es – lo miró tenía lágrimas en los ojos – no debí decírtelo, por que o solo soy tu amiga

- …pero deberíamos de hablar de ello

- no, de verdad, no quiero escucharte. No tenemos nada de que hablar.

- Chiharu ¿puedes quedarte callada un segundo? – le exigió tomándole de los hombros.

La castaña lo miró temerosa, las rodillas le temblaban y su labio inferir no dejaba de moverse, sentía un sudor frio recorrer toda su espalda.

- yo… había preferido callar, porque… creí que tú… - Chiharu agachó la mirada y apretó los labios, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla – decidí olvidar.

- ¿entonces tú…?

- mucho tiempo. Me acerqué a ti por que me parecías deslumbrante.

La castaña se sintió morir. Había perdido mucho tiempo por su propia inseguridad y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Takashi estaba con una chica y ella… ella estaba sola, allí, mirándolo con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

- tú… aún sientes algo por… mí? – deseó saber si aún había algo que ella pudiera hacer. Se había decidido pero… tampoco quería interferir en la vida de él si ya no alojaba ningún sentimiento más que amistad… lo dejaría ir.

- Chiharu yo… yo no lo sé – confesó con sinceridad – ahora estoy con ella y nunca pensé escucharte decir eso. Estoy…

- no te preocupes – la interrumpió – yo no quiero que me des una respuesta – mintió – había pensado decírtelo hoy pero no imaginé que regresaras con ella. Si dudé tanto en decírtelo fue por que no creía que sintieras algo por mí, sin embargo, no quiero interferir en tu relación.

Takashi la abrazó y susurró.

- yo aún siento algo por Mai y no sería justo que nos diéramos una oportunidad pensando yo aún en ella, no sería justo para ti. Así que… por que no, esperamos que los ánimos se calmen, pongo en orden mis sentimientos y entonces veremos si funcionamos como pareja ¿te gustaría?

- no lo sé – contestó sincera – quisiera pero… no sé, me siento feliz por saber que sientes algo por mi, pero – sonrió melancólica – no quiero vivir esperanzada a que tu sientas algo más fuerte por mi que por Mai y que vengas a mí.

- Chiharu… lo siento, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte… aparte de mi amistad.

- y lo aprecio; pero si este no es el momento… pues… el destino decidirá – agachó la mirada – pero… creo que por el momento debo irme – se dio la media vuelta y se alejó caminando del que había sido su mejor amigo.

Yamazaki la miró alejarse de él. Estuvo tentado a seguirle a explicarle lo esencial que era en su vida… pero Chiharu tenía razón. Ella estaba segura de lo que sentía pero él no. No había habido mejor decisión que poner distancia.

Él sabía donde encontrarla y cuando pusiera en orden su vida iría a buscarla.

5s5s5s5s5s5s5s

- gracias por venir conmigo – agradeció Tomoyo a Eriol cuando regresaban a la mesa por cansancio.

Él sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerza.

- no tienes por que agradecer ¿hace cuando que no salíamos a bailar?

La ojiazul se quedó pensando, trataba de recordar la última vez que habían salido a algún lugar a bailar ellos solos. No a algún compromiso de Eriol.

- hace ya mucho tiempo – confesó – ni siquiera me acuerdo.

- hay que hacerlo más seguido – propuso Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo lo miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿estas hablando en serio? – estaba entusiasmada. Él asintió dándole un beso en los cabellos -¡no puedo creerlo!

- tendré más tiempo a partir de hoy, no tengo que estar pegado ya a una tesis – Tomoyo se detuvo y lo miró atónita.

- ¿te aceptaron tu tesis? – Eriol aceptó sonriendo. La sonrisa en los labios de Tomoyo creció aun más. - ¡Felicidades! – se abrazó a él -¿Por qué no le lo dijiste?

- ¿Qué mejor lugar para celebrarlo?

- estoy tan feliz por ti, ahora ya eres un abogado completamente ¡que genial! – casi saltando de alegría – tienes toda la razón esto debemos celebrarlo pero…a mi se me ocurre un mejor lugar – se acercó a su oído - ¿Qué tal… si hoy cuando regresemos, me cargas como lo hiciste el otro día y me llevas a mi habitación?

- ¿y a que hora nos vamos a ir? – Tomoyo sonrió por el tono y sonrisa burlona de Eriol. Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la salida.

5s5s5s5s5s5s5s

Shaoran llegó a la mesa, poniendo la charola.

- ya estoy aquí – miró a su novia que platicaba con una chica que no conocía. Rika y Naoko no estaban. Frunció el seño, su novia no había mentido sobre conocer chicas.

La esmeralda lo miró con calma; el tenía el ceño fruncido, realmente pensaba que esa chica…. Sonrió… podría jugar con su mente… tenía la situación en sus manos, pero también sería divertido hacerlo sentir culpable por no creer en ella.

- Shaoran – lo saludó – déjame presentarlos Mai Takani, Shaoran Lee

- su novio – contestó dándole la mano a la chica.

Sakura aguantó una carcajada, la novia de Takashi lo miraba extrañada.

- ella es la novia de Yamazaki – contestó una vez que Mai le diera la mano en un ligero apretón.

- ¿la novia de…? – preguntó confundido y muy avergonzado.

- sí, la invité a sentarse, las dos nos quedamos solas y lo demás es historia.

- yo creí que…

- sí, se exactamente lo que creíste ¿realmente me crees capaz?

- creo que es mejor que valla a buscar a Takashi – dijo Mai levantándose de la silla y despidiéndose se marchó.

Sakura miró al castaño que aún parecía en shock, sonrió y tomó su copa de la charola... había una vacía.

- ¿y tu trago? – Shaoran miró la charola, la agarró y la alejó de la mirada de ella.

- tenía sed – dijo por toda explicación. Sin embargo Sakura no alejaba la mirada de la copa, había algo raro en ella. Una mancha… entrecerró los ojos… parecía…una sensación la inundó. Sintió un frio recorrerla.

Estaban en un antro… Shaoran era guapísimo… desde que salía con ella no había tenido relaciones… o por lo menos eso creía.

Quizá tenía razón que él se buscara a alguien mientras ella no se decidía… lo miró nuevamente.

Parecía tan tranquilo… sabía que la amaba, lo sabía, pero… la carne era débil y a menudo suceden cosas que no se pueden controlar.

- ¿sucede algo? – le preguntó el ambarino al ver su cara desolada.

Ella siguió mirándolo a los ojos.

- no, nada – negó con la cabeza. Shaoran sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

Lo que incrementó la incertidumbre en Sakura, los labios de él no tenían el sabor del licor. Él lo se lo había tomado.

Quería creer que esa mancha de labial era producto de que los bartenders no tenían en cuidado de lavar la cristalería de la manera adecuada pero… ¿Por qué le mentiría con respecto al trago?

Tomó un trago largo del pequeño pero fuerte coctel.

- vamos a bailar – el rostro de su novio de contrajo

- Saku, amor… estoy cansado – mintió, no deseaba moverse del VIP para no encontrarse con Meiling.

Sakura terminó su trago, puso la copa en la mesa y lo miró.

- o bailas conmigo o bailo sola

- pueden robarnos la mesa

Ella frunció el seño, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar a la pista. Estaba cansada de escusas.

Shaoran se levantó a regañadientes, la alcanzó, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a él.

- no vuelvas a hacer eso – susurró en su oído furioso.

Sakura se dio la media vuelta y con los ojos entrecerrados le gritó:

- ¡Y tu no me mientas! – Shaoran se quedó de una pieza. ¿a que se refería Kinomoto?

Era imposible que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo de Meiling.

- ¿me seguiste? – preguntó cauteloso.

- ¿estuviste con una mujer verdad? – contestó ahora sus ojos ya no mostraban cólera, estaba devastados.

- Saku, no, no es lo que parece – la tomó de los antebrazos, conocía a la esmeralda y lo más seguro esa de que escapara a las primeras de cambio – ella es…

- no quiero explicaciones, me mentiste - le encaró -¿Qué más puedes explicarme?

Su tono de voz era elevado. Y muchas de las personas de la pista los miraban preguntándose que podía suceder con la hermosa pareja.

- Sakura, no es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto – trató de aligerar el tema Shaoran.

- yo no voy a ninguna lado contigo – se safó la esmeralda

- ¡Sakura! Por favor, ese chica era Meiling; está aquí y no quiero que ella te vea

- ¿y por que ella está aquí? – nuevamente lo encaró - ¿y por que no quieres que me vea? Yo no tengo nada que esconder y tampoco le tengo miedo… aunque… igual y a ti no te conviene ¡y quiero saber ¿Por qué?!

- Sakura por favor, hablemos afuera, todo tiene una explicación – le interrumpió.

La esmeralda lo miró fijamente, sus labios estaban apretados y obviamente sus ojos llenos de furia contenida. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su barbilla en actitud desafiante.

- por favor – rogó una vez más Lee – te aseguro de que todo tiene una explicación.

Kinomoto entonces bajó la barbilla, sus brazos dejaron esa situación y comenzó a caminar a la mesa, para tomar sus cosas. Ya les avisaría a sus amigas el cambio de planes.

Shaoran la seguía en silencio, la observaba pero no la tocaba. Sakura estaba furiosa y no quería arriesgarse a arruinar las cosas.

Cuando ella supiera toda la verdad la vería disculparse pero él debía de hacerlo primero. Su novia debía de haber sabido la verdad desde un principio. Saber que tipo de enemigo era Meiling y lo que deseaba.

Así estaría preparada para enfrentarla si llegaba a topársela de nuevo.

-¿Quién es Meiling en realidad Shaoran? ¿Qué es ella en tu vida? – ya estaban afuera del antro, miró la pequeña figura de su novia temblar quizá por el cambio de clima quizá por las sensaciones que parecían embargarla. – quiero que seas sincero conmigo, prefiero una verdad que duela y no una mentira que mate.

Ya se le hacía sospechoso que Shaoran días antes le dijera que no quería que tuviera ningún tipo de acercamiento con la susodicha u ahora resultaba que aparecía justo en el mismo antro y cuando Shaoran no estaba con ella.

Quería creer que el castaño le era fiel había podido meter las manos al fuego por eso pero ahora… ya no estaba tan segura.

Como sabía, Shaoran era muy diferente a ella en muchos aspectos, ella había vivido en un pequeño pueblito mientras él a temprana edad ya viviera solo en la gran metrópoli.

Él había comenzado a vivir y experimentar cosas que ella apenas lograba vislumbrar… pero no era idiota.

- no mentí respecto a quien es, ya te lo dije el otro día – contestó calmado.

Estaba un poco resentido. No lo negaba. Sakura parecía estar dudando sobre su fidelidad pero… también reconocía que Sakura debía de saber toda la verdad y que él se había equivocado.

- ¿entonces que hace ella aquí? ¡justo ahora!

- simple coincidencia – Sakura hizo un gesto incrédulo. –tienes que creerlo, yo no le dije que estaría aquí – ella creía que la engañaba con la chica, no era para menos – amor, Meiling… - no sabía como decírselo- … no sé, como ella lo supo, pero lo que si sé, es que ella no parará hasta encontrarte.

- ya lo has dicho

- pero no te dije por que – terminó el castaño – Meiling está estudiando arquitectura y es capaz de hacer lo que sea por obtener lo que quiere cuando lo quiere

- ¡Demonios Shaoran! ¡¿y eso que rayos tiene que ver conmigo?!

- ¡tiene que ver contigo por que estas relacionada conmigo! ¡lo que Meiling quiere es mi apellido! – explotó por fin dejando a Sakura exaltada – y hará lo que sea por sacarte del juego… por eso no quiero que tenga ningún contacto contigo. No importa lo a cosante que pueda ser conmigo pero… - la tomó de la cara para mirarla – si se mete contigo… yo…

Sakura posó un dedo sobre los labios de él.

- lo siento – murmuró – yo…creí que, me estabas engañando con ella – dijo sincera.

- si, yo sé – contestó Shaoran cuando la esmeralda alejó su mirada de él, culpable – no me tuviste confianza

- no quiero que te sientas herido, y tampoco quiero que me hagas sentir culpable, los dos tuvimos la culpa. Tu no me dijiste la verdad y yo… desconfié de ti… pero ¿Cómo querías que me sintiera? Al ver esa macha carmín en la copa que según tu tomaste y que era mentira y no querías bailar conmigo… comencé a pensar en lo que me habías dicho de Meiling –su voz comenzó a quebrarse como siempre que discutía con su novio – y creí que la razón por la que no querías que la volviera a ver era por que ella… ella… – hipó.

Shaoran la abrazó y enterró su cara en el hombro de su novia.

- ya tonta, no llores – susurró besando sus cabellos – ya sabes que yo nunca te lastimaría a propósito.

- yo sé, pero trata de entenderme a mi – rogó – no sabía nada – mojaba la camisa de él con sus lágrimas.

Lee levantó la cara de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- ya no llores bonita – le suplicó.

- perdóname – susurró Kinomoto. Lee sonrió indulgente.

- no tengo nada que perdonar, yo también cometí un error.

Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la situación de estar uno en los brazos del otro.

Sakura aún sentía que las rodillas le temblaban y o quería separarse del castaño por esa noche.

- Shaoran – susurró.

- ¿mmm?

- ¿podrías… quedarte hoy conmigo?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó no comprendiendo del todo.

- que si te puedes quedar esta noche conmigo – lo miró de frente separándose de él.

El rastro húmedo de las lágrimas brillaban por los reflejos de las luces. Shaoran sonrió levemente.

- no creo que esa sea una buena idea – murmuró con voz tranquila.

- solo dormiremos – aclaró Sakura – no voy a violarte.

Shaoran rió.

- de todas maneras no creo que sea buena idea amor, no es fácil controlarme si te tengo en una cama a solas… y menos después de lo que pasó la última vez.

- anda por favor – se abrazó nuevamente al cuerpo de él – no seas malo, hoy no quiero separarme de ti… además… no pasará nada que no deseemos que pase… ¿o sí?

Shaoran la miró seriamente… la duda opacaba sus ojos.

Él había prometido esperar y Sakura no le estaba poniendo fáciles las cosas.

_Era la fiesta de fin de año y Sakura se había quedado en la cuidad para acompañarlo al evento que habría en su escuela por lo tanto el departamento de las chicas estaba solo._

_Y él, no iba a permitir que Sakura se quedara sola. Así que al finalizar la fiesta la invitó a quedarse en su departamento. Con buenas intenciones claro…_

… _pero los tragos los habían desinhibido… demasiado…_

_Él tiró nuevamente de su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo aún más. Sakura pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran cuando sintió que cerraba la puerta del departamento a sus espaldas con su pie._

_Todo el camino había sido así, entre besos y abrazos… pero ya la situación había empezado a pasarles factura._

_La tenía totalmente aferrada, no le dejaba espacio para nada. Kinomoto comenzó a acariciar su espalda._

_Le encantaba cuando Shaoran la besaba de esa manera tan hambrienta, tan exigente tan… tan excitante. Y trataba de hacérselo saber acariciando su ancha espalda o sus cabellos._

_Los labios de él dejaron su boca en medio de un jadeo de Sakura… pronto comenzaron a trazar un camino hasta su oreja. Sus manos descendieron hasta las caderas femeninas sacándole otro jadeo a la esmeralda._

_- Saku – se escuchó un leve susurro. La voz del ambarino estaba ronca por las sensaciones y los sentimientos mezclados._

_- ¿dime? – murmuró apenas Sakura perdida en el torbellino que Shaoran le ocasionaba a su cuerpo y corazón cada vez que la acariciaba._

_- te deseo amor… quiero tenerte_

_Sakura abrió los ojos y miró los ojos ámbar de él… bajó su mirada a sus labios que estaban hinchados por los apasionados besos, entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a besarlo con hambre mientras murmuraba._

_- yo también lo quiero… quiero sentirte mío._

_No había hecho falta que Shaoran hubiera recibido otra explicación esa era más que suficiente._

_Nuevamente sus labios regresaron a la boca de Sakura arrasando con su aliento. La esmeralda jadeo cuando sintió las manos de Shaoran trepar por su espalda por debajo de su blusa._

_- no te asustes – susurró Shaoran en cuanto Sakura se apartó de él con un sobresalto._

_- Shao…_

_Él tratando de tranquilizarla le sonrió tiernamente mientras decía._

_- amor, no va a pasar nada – siguió acariciando su cintura._

_Sakura lo miró confundida. La sonrisa de Shaoran no desapareció._

_- bonita, no te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mí._

_- pero Shaoran…_

_- shhh…._

_Le parecía muy tierna en esas situaciones. Y no podía dejar de sonreírle. Sakura lo tomó de la cara y lo besó. Pero Shaoran solo contestaba sus besos sin intenciones de más._

…_. La pasión ya había comenzado a bajar…_

_Bajó sus manos al pecho de él, tenía que demostrarle que si quería que él le hiciera el amor…si no, Shaoran continuaría solo besándola sin ninguna otra iniciativa… y comenzó a empujarlo a la cama._

_- Sakura_

_- shhh… - entonces la abrazó de la cintura y la elevó a su altura. El castaño continuó con el camino a la cama. La depositó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, Sakura no quitaba sus brazos del cuello de Shaoran._

_Pronto sus labios comenzaron a besar su cuello, Sakura extasiada por la sensación que los labios de Shaoran le producía hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dándole la total libertada y espacio para que él hiciera lo que deseara._

_Sus manos subían y bajaban por todo su cuerpo sin detenerse en algún lugar en específico ocasionando demasiado calor y más ardor._

_Las respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse y Shaoran aún comía de su cuello._

_Las manos de Sakura dejaron de acariciar la espalda del castaño para pasar a sus cabellos despeinándolos aún más de lo que ya estaban. Él volvió a sus labios para devorarlos un poco más y dar entonces el siguiente paso… sus manos dejaron la cintura de ella para escabullirse por debajo de la blusa de su novia yéndose directamente al broche del sostén de Sakura._

_La esmeralda arqueó su espalda para facilitárselo, nunca antes lo habían hecho así, siempre eran toqueteos llenos de ardor pero nunca por debajo de la ropa… pero ya no importaba, la sensación que le producían los toqueteos de Shaoran era deliciosa y no quería que se detuviera._

_Ya había perdido la vergüenza inicial, ahora quería que Shaoran la tocara por completo que la desnudara para poder sentir toda su piel contra la de ella y que hiciera con ella lo que deseara…_

_Gimió cuando sintió el ligero golpe de su sostén al ser desabrochado, Shaoran alejó sus manos de los omoplatos de ella, elevándola un poco para poder continuar besando su cuello._

_Su mano derecha se deslizó hasta su abdomen, un escalofrió la recorrió completamente_

_- tienes las manos frías – susurró ella. Sintió la sonrisa de él en su cuello._

_- pues hazlas entrar en calor – susurró él también con ese tono de voz que Sakura ya había escuchado antes y que la hacía perder la cabeza._

_Ahora sus manos quitaban la blusa de Sakura, su sostén estaba desabrochado pero aún así todavía cubría sus pechos._

_- eres hermosa amor – susurró besando el valle de sus pechos, sus manos comenzaron a bajar lentamente las delgadas tiras acariciando los brazos de la esmeralda._

_- Shaoran – susurró estremeciéndose por las delicadas caricias que el le regalaba. Pronto el sostén dejó el cuerpo de Sakura y calló en algún lugar de la habitación._

_- rayos Sakura… no sabes cuanto te deseo – murmuró entre los blancos pechos – después de esto no puedo dejar que nadie más te toque de esta manera… solo yo… solo yo – repitió besando los labios de ella – solo mía…_

_Sakura ya estaba por completo encendida, era una muñeca de trapo en los brazos de Shaoran todo su cuerpo temblaba por las caricias y un extraño cosquilleo comenzaba a incrementarse en su entrepierna. Deseaba tocarlo… quería tenerlo ya._

_- Shaoran – lo llamó; pero las manos de él estaban demasiado entretenidas con desabrochar los jeans de ella – Shaoran – gimió nuevamente._

_Los labios del castaño ya consentían los pechos blancos de Sakura, las manos de ella se quedaron flotando entre la cama y él… quería tocarlo, se moría por hacerlo pero… la sensación era maravillosa y no quería que él dejara de besarla. Bajó las manos a la cabellera castaño de su amante._

_- oh Shaoran… Shaoran… - decía entre suspiros – te deseo mi amor…te quiero sentir… ahora…_

_Él se detuvo y la miró. Estaba semioscuro pero notaba la excitación en la voz de la esmeralda y la agitada respiración, una de sus manos aún continuaba sobre sus pechos y la otra comenzaba a bajar el pantalón de la estudiante de nutrición._

_Entonces se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, Sakura estaba sonrojada y las esmeraldas se reflejaban en los bellos ojos ámbar del hombre con el que ahora compartía la cama._

_- te amo – susurró. Él volvió a sonreír, sintió las manos de Sakura desabrochar desesperadamente los botones de su camisa._

_Su sonrisa reflejaba, ternura, ardor, pasión… deseo. Sin embargo no quería asustar a Sakura con todo el fuego que sentía en su interior._

_Se estremecía a cada rose de los dedos de ella y también sabía que eso solo lo hacía sentirse más excitado… más enamorado de esa esmeralda que con aquellas tímidas y desidias caricias lograba que su corazón saltara de alegría, lograba lo que muchas más mujeres deseaba… pero él solo era de ella. Solo de Sakura Kinomoto._

_- esas tardes en el gym han valido la pena – se escuchó un susurro lleno de admiración por parte de la mujer. Pasó sus dedos por el abdomen marcado de Lee brindándole caricias que solo conseguían incitar más el fuego qu ya había dentro de Shaoran._

_Y llegó a la parte donde la piel se terminaba, él ya la miraba con adoración, ya no soportaría más…. Quería amarla, adorarla._

_Ella notó el estado de Shaoran. Hasta ese momento estaban casi en las mismas condiciones, su pantalón estaba abierto y el de él aún se encontraba cerrado mostrando lo mucho que la deseaba._

_- ¿puedo? – preguntó temerosa._

_- puedes hacer lo que quieras Saku – su voz había enronquecido un poco más, era más aterciopelada y más sensual. Pero no denotaba ni tantita pena de que Sakura lo viera así._

_Y la verdad deseaba que lo liberara de sus pantalones. Sakura mordió la barbilla de él mientras bajaba el cierre, sentía calor por todas partes, no sabía si por las caricias que Shaoran se había encargado de repartir por todo su cuerpo o por lo que estaba haciendo, lentamente los bóxer de Shaoran quedaban expuestos y la erección se liberaba de una de sus prisiones ya lista para ella pero… ¿ella estaba lista?... una duda le entro cuando el zipper iba a medio camino._

_Sin embargo Shaoran no lo notó. El continuó y terminó lo que Sakura había estado haciendo. Era momento de continuar pero antes de divertiría un poco más con Sakura… quería que fuera especial, quería hacerla gritar, estremecerse de placer, que él fuera el único hombre que la llevara a tocar las estrellas todas las veces que pudiera._

_Sus labios aterrizaron nuevamente en los pechos de ella, sus manos vagan por su cintura, volvieron al pantalón de la esmeralda… solo… se desharía de el y lo que había deseado durante tantas noches en sus sueños se había realidad… sin embargo… las reacciones de Sakura ya no eran las mismas… comenzaba a temblar pero no de placer… y con voz tormentosa susurró…_

_- no… espera… Shao detente – demasiado quebrado para que él lo ignorara._

_- ¿Qué sucede amor? – preguntó asustado - ¿estas bien?_

_- no – comenzó a sollozar – no, no puedo… - su cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto._

_- tranquila amor, tranquilízate – susurró Shaoran tomándola entre sus brazos y abrazándola a él. Toda ella temblaba y lloraba sin control._

_- per-perdoname Shao – gimió – de verdad quiero…pero… no sé… no puedo… lo siento, de verdad lo si-siento… yo no quería que esto terminara pero… solo pienso en… en que quiero estar contigo y… y no entiendo por que sucedió yo…_

_- shhh – le calló – todo está bien amor, no llores – le besó la frente sudorosa – no te preocupes… todo está bien._

_Sakura respiró hondo, la voz de Shaoran era tranquila y sobre todo comprensiva. Alzó la mirada y encontró los ojos miel de él, aún se notaba el fuego dentro de ellos pero también encontró preocupación y ternura._

_- yo no quería preocuparte – susurró. Él sonrió levemente._

_- no te aflijas por eso, lo importante aquí, es que tu estés tranquila_

_- pero…_

_- ya llegará el momento – contestó – y yo esperare todo lo que sea necesario bonita – Sakura escondió lacara en el cuello de él y trató de despejar las lágrimas de sus ojos._

Aquella vez Sakura no estaba lista y habían estado a punto de tener relaciones sin protección…

Continuará…

* * *

PERDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sé que tenía ya más de medio año sin actualizar

SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No tengo escusa para haber descuidado tanto la historia pero mientras escribía este capítulo recuperé de nuevo la inspiración (de hecho el capítulo era de solo 10 hojitas) e hice casi el doble de una sentada.

Prometo que el próximo capítulo no tardará tanto, de hecho creo si la inspiración no me falla… en el próximo se sabrá que le hizo Touya a nuestra queridita Tomoyo.

Lo malo… es que se termina la miel sobre ojuelas.

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme su comentarios este capítuloestá dedicado a ustedes espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se pierdan el proximo capítulo que tendrá muchas revelaciones.

Y ya para no aburrir… nos vemos en el próximo capi que ya está empezado.

Cuidense!!!! PD:::: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Por fin!

Afrodisiaco

Capítulo 9

* * *

- Saku, amor… no creo que sea buena idea- murmuró Shaoran afuera del departamento.

- no seas cobarde – comentó burlona Sakura introduciéndola llave en la cerradura – es solo mi habitación, no es ninguna cueva de lobos o algo parecido.

- pero…

- Shhhhh – le censuró – no hagas ruido – susurró asomando la cabeza por la rendija que apenas había abierto de la puerta – no hay moros en la costa – la situación le parecía de lo más divertida. Abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a su acompañante - ¡Sube las escaleras! – seguí susurrando.

- ¿Dónde están? – Sakura contuvo la risa.

Shaoran nunca había estado en su departamento de noche y era probable que no se ubicara en la oscuridad.

- ¡tu eres el arquitecto! – bromeó tomándolo de la mano una vez que había cerrado la puerta y comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

- como si así lo supiera – renegó el ambarino.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz femenina que Sakura recoció como la de Tomoyo.

- Soy yo Tommy – contestó agradeciendo que estuvieran e penumbras y que no se diera cuenta de que Shaoran estaba a su lado.

- ¿Sakura? ¿y donde están los demás? – preguntó encendiendo la luz…. Dejando el misterio en el olvido - ¡oh! Buenas noches Shaoran

- buenas noches – devolvió el saludo en castaño moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura pícara, la esmeralda la miró. La había atrapado. Shaoran había tenido razón. Se suponía que nadie debía de enterarse que el castaño se quedaría en su habitación.

- Sakura…

- no sé, no sé donde estan – contestó.

La ojiazul no quería saber eso, pero no le diría que hacía Shaoran allí.

- ¿y en que se supone que regresarán?

Buen punto. En eso no había pensado, se habían ido en el auto de Shaoran y en el de Eriol… una chispa se encendió en los ojos verdes de Sakura. Miró a la ojiazul, ya no estaba con la misma ropa, llevaba puesta su bata de dormir… ya imaginaba lo que había estado haciendo minutos u horas antes.

- ¿y tu que estabas haciendo? – le devolvió la pregunta. Su amiga había bajado la guardia por avergonzarla a ella que se había desarmado.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida. Golpe bajo. Pero sonrió, podría responderle a Sakura pero ahí estaba Shaoran y no se arriesgaría a que Kinomoto se lo devolviera. No revelaría intimidades frente al novio de su amiga.

- existen los taxis ¿verdad?

- gracias al cielo – Sakura llevaba una sonrisa victoriosa pintada en los labios. Por esa vez había ganado la batalla…

- bueno… que tengan buena noche – apagó la luz y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

- creo que es mejor que me valla – susurró Shaoran

-¿Qué? ¡no! – se quejó Sakura – no acabo de ganarle a Tomoyo para no quedarme con mi premio – se dio la media vuelta – ánda sube

- ¿pues que me vas a hacer? – Sakura lo miró de reojo

- ya quisieras.

Él la apretó de la cintura a su cuerpo y en su oído susurró:

- no me tienes Saku

- ¿y por que no?

5s5s5s5s5s5s5

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Eriol cuando vió entrar a Tomoyo.

Estaba recostado en la cama, tapado apenas de la cintura para abajo con la sábana.

- era Sakura y su novio, Shaoran – contestó acostándose a un lado de él pero sin meterse debajo de las sábanas.

-¿su novio?- Tomoyo asintió y se quedó mirando el perfil de su novio. Adoraba sus cabellos, esos ojos color azul zafiro y sus labios… amaba cada pequeño detalle que formaba cada parte ya fuera física, mental o emocional de Eriol, no comprendía aun en que momento había dejado de ser el chico demasiado pálido y demasiado alto para ella, ese que había sido su mejor amigo.

Aquel que la había apoyado y le había ayudado a levantarse y erguir la cabeza cuando estuvo destrozada.

Quizá si hubiera visto con más atención, se había dado cuando de la gran persona que ocultaba su antigua apariencia desgarbada… quizá sui lo hubiera notado antes… no había terminado con el corazón roto… quizá… si tan solo tal vez eso hubiera sucedido, ella no tendría por que pensar en ello.

- ¿Qué estas pensando? – le preguntó Eriol cuando notó la mirada perdida de la chica.

- en nada – sonrió. -¿sabes? Pensando un poco, yo sigo siendo la misma, una persona que no nos ha visto en mucho tiempo podría reconocerme pero a ti… - pensó-… creo que le sería difícil por no decir imposible.

- ¡claro que no! – le debatió el ojiazul apoyando su peso en uno de sus costados para poder verla con más atención.

- claro que sí - atacó de nuevo Daidouji – cuando yo te conocí, eras un típico adolescente

- y tu una niña. Fueron tres años Tomoyo – dijo. No había pasado tanto tiempo para que ella dijera eso.

- sí, pero mira, yo sigo siendo prácticamente igual, en cuanto imagen damos, ero tú, ya no eres nada del chico que yo conocí.

- ¿a no? – preguntó él sintiéndose un poco ofendido

- no, no me lo tomes a mal – explicó notando el cambio de voz – a lo que me refiero es a lo físico, cuando te volví a ver aquí en Tokio, tu eras… demasiado alto, muy delgado, muy… adolescente – Eriol rió.

- ¿y tu no lo eras? – se burló. Cuando había vuelto a ver a la ojiazul fue cuando ella tenía 18 años y él rondaba los 21. – quizá tengas razón, el gimnasio ayudó mucho, pero también creo saber algo. Tu eras una niña y venías con una imagen completamente diferente de o que era un chico y… - una imagen se le había ido a la cabeza. Sin embargo la noche había resultado ser un éxito y no quería arruinarla.

Tomoyo parecía no darse cuenta. Lo único que debía hacer era proseguir como si nada hubiera cambiado. Después de todos no por nada había estudiado leyes.

- tu no eras una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La expresión atenta de hasta hacía unos segundos antes en la cara de Tomoyo se desvaneció completamente y una de orgullo herido la reemplazó.

- ¡eres un payaso! – le golpeó el brazo en el que apoyaba la cabeza – ¿Cómo es que me dices eso?

- ¿Qué? Tu me dijiste que era muy adolescente a tu gusto… yo creo que es justo.

- ¡¿justo?! ¡ya lo creo que sí! – dijo con sarcasmo – eres un manipulador, usas mis palabras en mi contra – le acusó. Lo miró de nuevo recostado de espaldas al colchón mientras ella iba acomodándose sobre el cuerpo masculino – la próxima vez que hable contigo… tendré que llamar a mi abogado.

Eriol rió a carcajadas.

- si, tienes toda la razón amor. Necesitarás un abogado por que no te dejaré salir de aquí – Tomoyo rió.

5s5s5s5s5s5

- nunca había entrado a tu habitación – murmuró Shaoran cuando Sakura prendió la luz.

- si, lo sé

- no es como lo imaginé- miraba cada detalle que lo conformaba mientras giraba en el centro de la habitación.

Sakura lo observaba con una sonrisa en su cama.

- ¿y como lo imaginabas?

- no sé – reconoció – pintado de algún color muy femenino y flores… no sé… pero no pintado de verde.

Sakura se levantó y caminó lentamente a él.

- mi habitación en mi casa es tal cual la imaginas y bueno… - miró la pintura- … esta es decoración de los anteriores inquilinos, no he tenido tiempo de cambiar la pintura… pero espero poder cambiarla pronto.

- no, no lo hagas – le dijo tomándola de la cintura – me gusta en verde . estaba a punto de besarla cuando…

- ¿quieres que te preste algo para dormir?

Shaoran la miró perplejo.

- ¿Qué?- … que manera de cortar la inspiración…

- ¿Qué si quieres…

- sí, si te entendí pero…¿Cómo es que…?

- bueno, tengo alguna playera enorme por allí y creo que traes bóxer ¿o no? Podrías dejártelos.

- Saku… yo duermo desnudo…

La esmeralda lo miró. Sentía las orejas muy calientes y el aire a su alrededor la quemaba. Shaoran la miraba completamente serio. Deseó estar soñando … ¡Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad!.

- Es broma Saku – dijo él después de unos segundos al escuchar el silencio por parte de la su novia – sí, eso está bien.

- o-ok – dijo con un murmullo – bueno... entonces… ¿dónde escoges? ¿el baño o la habitación?

- ¿el baño del pasillo? – preguntó como respuesta

No le apetecía andar en bóxer en un departamento lleno de chicas estaba bien que una fuera su novia pero… no se arriesgaría a que lo vieran… se sentiría desnudo.

No, el de la habitación – dijo Sakura con toda la obviedad del mundo.

- ¿tienes baño propio??

- sí, y todas las habitaciones también ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por cuánto les rentan el lugar? Debe de estar carísimo el alquiler.

- pues… no, de hecho es una ganga – él la miraba atónito aún – es que verás… la mamá de Tomoyo tiene ciertos conocidos en bienes y raíces y bueno… nos consiguió el lugar…

- ¿la casa es de la mamá de Tomoyo?

- pues… sí, y ella es nuestra casera… realmente solo pagamos el gas, la luz y el agua… creo.

- Wow – murmuró - ¿no me has asilo? – Sakura sonrió al mirar la bella sonrisa del castaño.

- claro, cuando quieras. Bueno, entonces… ¿me cambio primero? – preguntó.

- si amor, no hay problema- mientras se sentó en la cama de la esmeralda.

- no me tardo – y desapareció por la puerta.

Shaoran mientras tanto comenzaba a sacarse los zapatos y desabotonar su camisa. Ya pasaba de la una de la mañana y no quería desvelarse.

Se quitó el cinturón justo cuando Sakura salió del baño con una pequeña batita que le servía de camisón. Lo dejó prácticamente con la boca abierta, había hasta olvidado que tenía que respirar.

- listo, puedes entrar cuando quieras – le dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, entre sus manos traía un poco de papel y un bote de crema desmaquillante.

Pero él no le hacía caso, estaba embobado mirando aquella mujer frente a él. Aquellas largas y torneadas piernas, los pechos debajo de aquella deliciosa prenda para tortura…

- ¿Shaoran? – preguntó Sakura al verlo tan raro.

- te vez… estas… wow – murmuró

Sakura sonrió, esa era la idea, dejarlo sin palabras.

- gracias – sonrió- tu también te vez muy bien - y fue cuando notó que prácticamente Shaoran solo traía puesto los jeans.

Deseó poder pasar sus manos por los abdominales de Lee… que sentía comezón en ellas. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, que aún seguía admirándola. Era el momento perfecto, ahora estaba segura… no quería seguir sufriendo.

- Shaoran – le llamó en un susurro.

- dime – contestó ausente mirando la cadencia del movimiento de caderas de Kinomoto.

- ¿crees que… soy sexy?

Sin embargo… las palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él con una sonrisa… la burbuja ya estaba rota - ¿Qué dijiste?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, el tono era burlón.

- ¿te estas burlando de mi?

- no, no… claro que no, - contestó – es que nunca creí que esa palabra saliera de tu boca, a menos que estuvieras bromeando – la miró pero el gesto serio contestaba por si solo – y parece que no lo haces.

- no, no lo hago – y comenzó a empujarlo a la cama

- ¿Saku que tratas de hacer? – dijo oponiéndose

- ir a dormir – contestó - ¿creáis que haría otra cosa?

- no, no claro que no, ¿Qué más podrías hacer? – dijo riendo nervioso.

Sakura estaba siendo muy dominante… o eso creía él.

- oh, lo siento mi amor, no dejé que fueras a cambiarte – se alejó de él y tomó la camisa- aquí tienes, mientas yo me desmaquillo- y se sentó frente a su tocador.

Shaoran la miró con un gesto confundido. Definitivamente su novia estaba algo bipolar. Con un suspiro entró al baño.

Ella miró como la puerta se cerro, se miró al espejo y retocó su maquillaje, solo un poco de labial y tal vez un poco de rubor… también minutos antes se había puesto crema en las piernas y brazos… solo esperaba que su plan diera resultado.

- ¡Sakura! – le gritó Lee desde el baño.

- dime – dijo acercándose un poco a la puerta.

- esto no es una buena idea

- ¿a que te refieres? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente. Sabía con creces a que se refería Shaoran. Todo estaba casi fríamente calculado… entrecerró los ojos poniéndolo así… parecía una violación… naaaa

- la camisa, no me queda

- oh… pues… no importa, yo ya terminé… si quieres puedo apagar la luz por si te da pena.

- ¡no me da pena! No quiero salir en bóxer

- pues… si quieres puedes salir sin ellos – escuchó el gruñido de él – apagaré la luz – casi corrió al apagador - ¡listo!

Cuando Shaoran salió solo había una pequeña luz al lado de la cama en el lugar donde estaba Sakura ya acostada en la cama, dándole la espalda. Se sentó a su lado y se metió entre las sábanas.

- ¿ya puedo voltear? – preguntó Sakura divertida ya habiéndose dado la vuelta y abrazándose a él.

- no es gracioso – se quejó Shaoran.

- claro que lo es, para mi lo es – dijo pasando una de sus piernas por las de él, provocándolo – no creí que te diera tanta pena salir en bóxer… soy solo yo Shao y si no lo recuerdas… ya te he visto así…

- precisamente por eso.

Sakura se le quedó mirando, acariciaba su cabello ausente, sabía que trataba de quitarle importancia al hecho de que esta estuviera semidesnuda acostada a su lado y él solo en ropa interior.

- Shaoran – le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

- ¿no me darás mi beso de buenas noches?- preguntó con malicia

El se le quedó mirando, primero a los ojos y luego a sus labios… se acercó primero rozándolos lentamente, ocasionando que Sakura contuviera un suspiro. Entonces allí profundizó el beso.

La mano de Sakura que descansaba en el pecho de él, se aferró a la nuca de Shaoran, él abrió los ojos pero Sakura no dejaba de besarlo estaba obligándolo a que continuara besándola, acariciaba sus labios húmedos con su lengua.

Shaoran no se opuso, consiente te lo que podría acarrear el beso. Hasta aceptó gustoso la invitación cuando ella se apretó a su cuerpo.

Las manos de Shaoran se dirigieron a la cintura de Sakura aferrándola a él. Pero el beso aumentaba de profundidad, la necesidad comenzaba a notarse. Sakura poco a poco ponía más presión a la nuca de él y se iba recostando dejando atrás la posición de lado… Shaoran estaba ya prácticamente sobre ella, sentía como los redondos pechos de Sakura se aplastaban en el suyo, aumentando la temperatura de su sangre.

Sakura jadeó por falta de aire y por el contacto con el cuerpo de Shaoran terminó por dejarla sin aliento. Shaoran comenzó a alejarse de ella, Sakura le robaba todo el oxígeno… finalmente dejó los labios de la esmeralda para normalizar su agitada respiración.

Sin embargo Sakura no se detuvo… continuó besando el cuello de Shaoran. El castaño cerró los ojos presa del placer…

- Saku… esto no está bien – susurró aun afectado por las caricias que recibía de los labios de la esmeralda.

- ¿no te gusta? – susurró ella en su oído acariciándolo con sus labios…

Shaoran cerró los ojos mientras respiraba hondo, podía llegar a ser muy traviesa y tenía que conservar la cordura, aun no estaba lista y no la presionaría… pero ¡Diablos! ¿Quién le había enseñado a hacer eso?

Apretó los puños contra las sábanas… la tortura estaba resultando deliciosa… pero no dejaba de ser tortura.

Sakura comenzaba a besar su pecho justo como lo había hecho él meses antes.

- Shaoran – se escuchó un murmullo por parte de la esmeralda que lo había dejado de besar.

Él abrió los ojos, que en ese momento parecían oro fundido, brillantes por la pasión que comenzaba ya a dominarlo… y la expresión en los ojos de Sakura… esa mirada anhelante… lo llamaba.

Bajó por un segundo sus ojos ámbar a los labios húmedos y rojos de ella… pero… ¡al diablo!

La besó son hambre, devastadora pasión, olvidándose de los dicho antes. La deseaba… y si no la tenía moriría.

Sakura se aferró a su espalda apretando su pecho solo cubierto por su bata al desnudo de él. Que al contacto paso sus grandes manos por la espalda de ella sosteniéndola cerca de él.

Los suspiros de Sakura morían con los besos, y él la besana cada vez con más fuego, no sabía como había soportado tanto sin tomarla entre sus brazos… y reclamarla suya… por que no había duda de que él era de Sakura Kinomoto.

Por que estaba seguro de que con ninguna mujer podría sentir la pasión que sentía por ella.

Escondió su cara en el cuello de ella, su respiración entrecortada chocaba con la blanca piel. Tenía cerrados los ojos... tenía que recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos, Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse tal ves no había sido buena idea… sentía a Shaoran tenso y preocupado.

Cuando él logró controlar su respiración, pensó en levantarse, estar cerca del cuerpo semidesnudo de ella no lo dejaba pensar con la mente fría.

Amaba a Sakura y por esa razón no era correcto lo que hacía.

- no te vallas- gimió Sakura sin desenredar sus brazos del cuello de él.

- amor, aquella noche prometí que iba a esperarte hasta que estuvieras lista y así solo estamos tentando a la suerte.

- pero yo ya no quiero esperar… quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Shaoran sonrió.

- no quiero que te arrepientas y tomes una decisión con las hormonas alborotadas ¿me entiendes?

- eso no va a pasar – dijo firme – yo te quiero, te amo y quiero hacerlo contigo Shaoran, no hay otro hombre con el que quiera hacer el amor.

El castaño la miró son una expresión fija o reconocible en el rostro. Sakura aun podía ver la pasión contenida e incluso frustrada dentro de los ojos ámbar de Shaoran.

- quiero que suceda – repitió

- no quiero que te sientas presionada por lo que acaba de suceder

- no me estas presionando de ninguna manera… soy yo la que te presiona a que me hagas el amor.

- no Sakura… yo lo hago, cada vez que bromeo, que te toco, simplemente cuando te beso.

- pero es que no entiendes, yo también lo hago, se bien en que predicamentos te dejo cuando me pongo a jugar contigo ¿Shaoran? – murmuró ella mirándolo preocupada al no recibir respuesta del castaño.

El suspiró antes de responder.

- amor, no me pongas en esta situación – suplicó levantándose de la cama sin importarle las muestras de la acalorada situación que aún se mostraban en su cuerpo – si no te hubiera dicho nada, te estaría haciendo mía, pero… no me sentiría pleno… completo.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó.

- soy un hombre, y no soy inmune a ti y mucho menos a tus caricias – dijo mirándola

- entonces no lo hagas, pero, si no lo intentamos…¿Cómo voy a saber si estoy lista? Lo de aquella vez me dio miedo…

- por que no estabas lista

- tal vez… pero en ese momento me dio pena – lo tomó de las manos y lo condujo a la cama- no sabía identificar si estaba lista para recibirte a ti.

El sonrió ante el sonrojo de ella.

- no es necesario que me lo expliques.

- debo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo – exclamó testaruda- temía que te dieras cuenta de que titubeaba y que no me comparara en cada con… con… - tartamudeó – con otras mujeres.

- ¿Qué otras mujeres Sakura? – preguntó él con el ceño arrugado.

- pues… con las que has estado – murmuró.

Shaoran la abrazó a su pecho desnudo, era divertido verla tan tierna y tan apenada, y más por que ella no era así si podía evitarlo…. Se aprovecharía un poco.

- ¿me crees tan promiscuo Saku?

- ¿Qué? – Sakura lo miró son comprender batiendo las pestañas.

- solo he estado con dos mujeres… - murmuraba dando ligeros besos en los labios de su novia – y una de ellas… eres tú.

- pero… pero… yo creí... que tú…

- creíste que era un gigoló – pasó una deus manos por la nuca de ella acercándola a él – ya lo noté – y entonces profundizó los besos.

Sakura sostuvo un suspiro y se aferró a él, sintió su corazón saltar de gozo, había vencido las barreras de Shaoran ahora solo quedaba por hacer abandonarse al placer que estaba segura él le proporcionaría.

En medio de los acalorados besos, Shaoran recorría el torso de Sakura cada vez bajando y subiendo más, hasta encontrar el borde del batín de la mujer entre sus brazos.

Cuando lo encontró, metió sus manos por debajo e la tela, acariciando su piel y ocasionando un estremecimiento… estaban ya tan aferrados uno al otro que incluso podía sentir el alocado latir de su corazón golpear en su pecho.

Lentamente comenzó a subir la delicada tela del camisón, encontrándose con la fina lencería, no se consideraba conocedor pero el cuerpo de Sakura se veía glorioso con aquellas pequeñas y transparentes prendas.

Una vez que la prenda estuvo por enzima del ombligo de Sakura, Shaoran se dio el lujo de dejar sus labios y besar la mandíbula y el cuello de la esmeralda que ya hacía tanto no probaba.

Los pequeños y ligeros jadeos de Sakura no se hicieron esperar y los de él tampoco, sintió las manos de Sakura acariciar su espalda hasta donde se lo permitía la postura que había adoptado.

Él besaba y mordía su cuello, sus manos acariciaban su cintura entreteniéndose con su ombligo y con el elástico de la lencería… quería quitarla del camino pero aun era muy pronto.

Sakura confiaba en que él le daría la noche perfecta y lo haría aunque estallara por la espera. Mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando las intimas caricias que Shaoran le proporcionaba a sus pechos ahora con esos dedos largos y delgados que tanto le gustaban y que Shaoran sabía usar muy bien.

La temperatura comenzaba a sofocarla, Shaoran besaba sus hombros y el escote de su camisón pero no se atrevía a hacer nada más… una de sus manos se posó sobre la de él haciendo que su miraba ámbar chocara con la esmeralda y por supuesto deteniendo las caricias.

- ¿sucede algo malo? - - preguntó en un susurro, nuevamente con aquella voz enronquecida. Sakura negó pero sus manos fueron al borde de su ropa que estaba enrollada en su cintura, tiró de ella hacia arriba hasta sacarla por su cabeza.

Él no dudó en besar sus pechos que ya clavan por su atención, Sakura gimió y arqueó la espalda ante tan deliciosa sesión de besos… sus cuerpos comenzaban a llenarse de una ligera capa de sudor…

Atacaba sin piedad el pecho desnudo de Sakura, ella jadeaba y gemía ante el impetuoso ataque de el, pero al quedarse atrapada entre sus brazos pasaba sus manos por el cabello húmedo de él y por su amplia espalda.

Al tener la espalda arqueada a él, se ofrecía mansamente al causante del placer que la recorría por completo. Pronto sintió una mano de Shaoran propinar ligeras caricias por su vientre, suponía lo que venía, y no le quedó otro remedio que morderse los labios e incitarle moviendo sus caderas de que continuara con esa deliciosa tortura.

- oh… Shaoran – suspiró.

Él ya respiraba agitadamente, no inmune a los movimientos de Sakura sobre su pelvis, aun no dejaba de besar los pechos de su amante que ya eran tan duros como rosas, su manos continuó bajando hasta encontrar su objetivo…

El resorte de la lencería, ya había llegado el momento. Lentamente fue abriéndose camino entre los inexistentes risos de la entrepierna de Sakura hasta encontrar el botón donde Sakura estallaría de placer, acariciándolo circularmente y mojándose con los líquidos ardientes de ella.

- Shaoran – gimió temblando, sus labios que aun besaban sus pezones se dirigieron a los labios torturados de su amada y los besaron con adoración. Ella ya estaba loca de placer y sus gemidos ya eran pequeños gritos que morían en la garganta de Shaoran.

La dejó temblando, bajaba ya la delicada y húmeda prenda íntima. Sakura aun luchaba para recuperar el aire que había escapado de sus pulmones.

Abrió los ojos cuando se sintió despojada de su última prenda. Él la miró a los ojos.

- ¿estas segura?

- ¿y tu?- dijo como respuesta. Shaoran sonrió cuando…

- de-debemos detenernos

- ¿Qué?¿ahora?

- no tenemos protección – Sakura sonrió con alivio.

- oh, eso…no te preocupes… yo ya tomé precauciones.

- ¿Qué?

- estoy tomando la píldora.

- ¿de verdad?

- por más que me gustaría tener un bebé tuyo… aun estamos muy jóvenes… - bromeó. – si es verdad.

- pequeña pícara – y volvió a besarla, ella volvió a abrazarse a él. Al instante la notó tensa.

No abandonó sus labios, pero una de sus manos volvieron al botón para estimularla y se relajara lo suficiente para no hacerle más daño.

Sakura se estremeció, su cuerpo aún continuaba tan sensible que el placer era casi insoportable.

Una ligera molestia comenzaba a crecer y crecer, hasta que le arrancó unas lágrimas que ocultó enterrando su cara en el hombro de Shaoran. Él ya estaba dentro de ella.

Shaoran besaba lentamente sus hombros, su clavícula, su cuello, tenía que hacer que Sakura se relajara o la lastimaría. Hasta que logró despegarla de él, besó sus lágrimas con adoración y mirando esos ojos verdes que amaba susurro:

- te amo Sakura… como nunca imaginé poder amar

- yo también te amo Shaoran – dijo con una quebrada sonrisa y con los ojos aun cristalizados por las lágrimas.

Esa era la señal, comenzó un lento, muy lento vaivén de caderas… ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero sus caderas comenzaban a moverse junto las de él, lo estaba logrando, Sakura comenzaba a relajarse y disfrutar.

Cuando notó que las manos de Sakura se dirigieron a sus pechos, se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo contemplándola con su mano libre alcanzó una almohada y la pasó por debajo de sus caderas facilitándose el movimiento y poniéndola más cómoda.

- Shaoran – gimió cuando los labios de él regresaron a sus pechos sensibles ya extrañando su sabor.

Sus ojos ya estaban tan nublados que no parecían verde esmeralda, él la miró e incrementó la velocidad. Sakura se arqueó contra él pegando sus pechos húmedos contra el de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo pues su boca ocupó su lugar…

- te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… - susurraba Sakura sin cesar comenzando a temblar sin control. Shaoran sonrió sin detenerse… él también sentía esos espasmos previos al orgasmo y dejó que sucediera la próxima vez jugaría un poco más. -¡Shaoran! – gritó aferrándose a él sacudiéndose. Su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro mojado por el sudor.

Lee se acercó a besarla, ella se pegó al cuerpo de él buscando refugio, los dos estaban bañados en sudor.

Con una sonrisa se apartó de sus labios, salió de ella y la abrazó con fuerza a él, necesitaba unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

- Te amo – repitió Sakura nuevamente besando el cuello de Shaoran.

- yo también te amo

* * *

Continuará….

No tengo perdón para disculparme de el por que tanto tiempo sin actualizar, nunca me ha gustado mentirles y les voy a ser sincera la verdad es que me daba flojera sentarme frente a mi computador y comenzar a escribir… la inspiración y el amor que le tengo a mis historias se fueron durante un tiempo, hace poco, recién acabo de recobrar este gusto… y hace poco acabo de salir de una profunda depresión en la que me vi envuelta sin saberlo… pero bueno aun no acaba el año y espero comenzarlo en compañía de ustedes y con mis historias.

Les prometo que al menos en estas dos semanas ponerme al corriente de las historias que tengo abandonadas y tal vez me despida de unas cuantas para comenzar unas mejores.

Muchísimas gracias por seguirme leyendo y por dejar todos sus comentarios , en realidad los amo!!

Que tengan un feliz año y no dejen para mañana lo que pueden hacer hoy

Un fuerte abrazo y un beso!!


	10. Broken

Afrodisiaco

Capítulo 10

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana, dándole de pleno en la cara a Sakura, que hizo un gesto de incomodidad entre sueños.

Era domingo y se merecía dormir unas horas más, se movió en su cama… quiso esconder su rostro en la almohada… pero ¿Por qué estaba tan dura? Pensó al golpearse la nariz.

Haciendo otro gesto ahora más despierta volvió a mover la cabeza pero seguía igual, con coraje por no poder acomodarse y seguir durmiendo levantó la cara y entreabriendo los ojos, malhumorada observó su almohada para checar que sucedía.

Un momento… esa no era su almohada… ¿Dónde estaba?... no tardó en escuchar una leve risa, brincó por el susto pero sus ojos no tardaron en encontrar al bombón castaño que le había hecho el amor… y que le servía de almohada.

- ¿sucede algo malo princesa? – preguntó con burla al ver el gesto malhumorada y confundido de la nada ya somnolienta esmeralda.

- Shaoran- susurró

El sonrió y rodó por la cama junto con ella.

- buenos días mi Sakura – susurró cerca de sus labios acariciándola con los labios.

La esmeralda lo miró a los labios y pronto los dos compartían un tierno beso de buenos días… Shaoran no la tocaba, detenía su peso con las dos manos, pero Sakura era otra cosa, ella se deleitaba con poder tocar el aún desnudo y bronceado cuerpo de su novio. Una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello mientras la otra pasaba de su pecho a su espalda.

No se conformaba con solo poder tocar una parte de él. Sentía que le faltaban manos para tocarlo.

Pero entonces ´le se separó de ella con un jadeo.

- te encuentras muy graciosa cuando duermes

Sakura aún poco satisfecha por el corte abrupto del beso contestó:

- ¿desde cuando me observabas? – el sonrió coqueto.

- desde que me golpeaste con la nariz… me despertaste… y después comenzaste a hacer gestos raros… ¿no te soy cómodo como almohada Saku?

- no, la verdad no, estas muy duro – se acurruco debajo de él – te prefiero más como amante – pasó las manos por el cuello de Shaoran – eres maravilloso.

Shaoran la miró y reanudó el beso.

- te amo – susurró contra sus labios – te adoro – Sakura sonrió – no podría amarte más Sakura… - apoyó la frete contra la de ella.

- yo también te amo Shaoran – sonrió – y no podría ser más feliz.

Entonces soltaron una carcajada, nunca habían sido tan melosos y si la situación fuera diferente seguramente se morirían de vergüenza de lo dicho y escuchado.

- ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó Sakura rompiendo el silencio.

- pues… a excepción de que me pateabas de vez en cuando – dijo mirando hacia el techo – creo que bien – regresó a mirarla… y estaba roja… ¿pena o coraje?... tal vez ambos

- ¡Mentiroso! – él soltó la carcajada.

- dormí bastante bien – contestó con la verdad – a decir verdad creí que tu departamento, era muy ruidoso por las mañanas.

Sakura arrugó el ceño.

- normalmente si lo es, no entiendo que sucede – miró la puerta esperando que como mínimo fuera aporreada como acostumbraba Naoko para despertarla… pero no sucedía nada… estaba comenzando a temer que de un momento a otro tumbaran la puerta y comenzaran a tomar fotografías para enterarse y tener pruebas contundentes de lo que había pasado con Shaoran… - tengo que ir a ver que pasa – y trató de incorporarse, pero se dice trató por que Shaoran la detuvo.

- ¿y que tal si mejor no aprovechamos ese momento de paz que nos brindan tus amigas? – dijo coqueto

- no es que no entiendes… el silencio en este departamento es un mal augurio – y comenzó a enrollarse una sábana – tengo que asegurarme de que ninguna esté herida… o que no planeen saltar sobre mi puerta hambrientas de sangre…

- oh, vamos Sakura – se quejó Shaoran dejándose caer a la cama de espaldas – seguramente aún están dormidas después del desvelo de anoche y dime… ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que sepan que estoy aquí y que pasó lo que pasó?

Sakura se le quedó mirando… ¿sus amigas serían capaces de instalar cámaras de video en su recamara?...

- tal vez tengas razón, creo que estoy exagerando

- sí, lo haces.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó. Shaoran sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no mejor vuelves a la cama? –Sakura se había alejado unos pasos – ¿quieres gritar? Yo te daré escusas para gritar.

Sakura sonrió, pero sintió que hasta las orejas le ardían.

- Shaoran – le llamó en una tierna reprimenda por hacerla sentir tan… acalorada. Él aun con una sonrisa en los labios se incorporó, la tomó de la cintura y la besó para después arrastrarla consigo… Sakura se empezó a perder en los besos, las sensaciones vividas hacía apenas unas horas aún mantenían a su cuerpo y mente en una febril situación, le había bastado besar a Lee para volver a sentirse lánguida entre sus brazos, poco a poco sus manos perdían fuerza en aferrarse a la sábana, situación que Shaoran aprovechó, pronto sus manos ocupaban el lugar de la sábana, poco a poco y lentamente…

- ¡¡volvemos el lunes!! – gritaron varias voces desde el piso de abajo - ¡¡no vallan a destruir la casa!! –agregaron entre risas

Shaoran hizo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando los labios de la esmeralda.

- y allí están tus amigas – Sakura rió ocultando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Shaoran. Ella aún continuaba arriba de él, pero no fue lo bastante rápido pues esta se levantó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

- ¿no tienes hambre? – corrió a la puerta… - por que yo me muero de hambre… - abrió la puerta…

- Sakura

- ¿dime? – giró su cabeza para verlo y lo encontró sentado en la cama, mirándola y en una de sus manos su camisa negra

Lo miró confundida… ¿acaso ya se iba?

- amor… parece que ese color no te queda bien – dijo en burla mirándola. – creo que el negro te sentaría mejor.

Ella se miró y prácticamente voló por la habitación para robarle la camisa y rápidamente ponérsela ¡continuaba desnuda!

- ahora vuelvo – y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y bajó las escaleras, roja como tomate pero con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y aún continuaba siéndolo, ahora tendrían el departamento para ellos solos, bajó a la cocina y encontró a Tomoyo recogiendo los platos sucios que parecía haber utilizado… parecía ser que Hiragizawa había cocinado… ya conocía la rutina, él cocinaba ella lavaba los platos…

- buenos días Tommy – la ojiazul la miró.

- buenos días Saku ¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche? – lo había dicho con toda intensión. Sakura se puso un poco roja… ¿o tal vez aun no se le quitaba? Pero no le quitó la sonrisa

- fue maravilloso – susurró mirando a sus espaldas – me costó un poco convencerlo, pero al final resultó mejor de lo planeado. Muchas gracias por ayudarme Tommy

- no es nada – contestó – para eso estamos las amigas… No sabes cuanto me alegro de que tu primera vez… haya resultado color de rosa… - entonces el semblante de Tomoyo se entristeció un poco – no todas tenemos la misma suerte… - murmuró pero Sakura alcanzó a escuchar.

- ¿cómo?... Tommy creí que tu…

- no, no fue así… al principio si… pero – la miró – es una larga historia Saku… y creo que ahora mereces saberla… te la he ocultado mucho tiempo pero… eres mi amiga y no te mereces ignorar esto… pero creo que será después – completó cambiando completamente de tema

A Tomoyo se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su novio.

- Eriol casi se acaba de ir – contestó – y va a pasar por mi en media hora… dijo que no quería dejarme sola hoy…

- oh… pues por mi no te detengas Tomoyo… no te preocupes… puedo decirle a…

- ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡claro que no!, me voy a ir con él, así ustedes dos estarán más cómodos – dijo pícara.

- ¿y…. a que hora dijiste que te ibas? – bromeó la esmeralda haciendo reír a Tomoyo

- tienes razón… tengo que darme prisa – y corrió a su habitación.

Sakura la vio cerrar la puerta… miró la cocina… ¿y si mejor salían a desayunar fuera?... No… así ya tendrían cerca todo lo que en ese momento pudieran querer.

Después de todo, los dos años que había convivido con esas "lesbianas" le había pasado factura, realmente era una pervertida por más que se negara a aceptarlo… pero bueno, con un novio como Shaoran si no lo fuera sería casi… pecado.

Se acercó al refrigerador y sacó lo que se le antojó. Al final había sacado, fruta, yogurt y unas cuantas verduras…además claro de mermelada, mantequilla y pan tostado… si que tenía hambre.

Picó la verdura mientras cuidaba que los huevos revueltos no se le quemaran… como era casi costumbre. Pero a pesar de estar ocupada, su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que Tomoyo le había dicho… no quería adelantarse a nada pero… a lo poco que había escuchado una vez de Naoko casi podría jurar que su hermano estaba en alguna parte de la historia que Tomoyo le había ocultado y que seguía ocultándole después de tanto tiempo… ¿su hermano se abría aprovechado de ella?

- ¿no quieres que te ayude en algo? – preguntó Shaoran abrazándola por la espalda.

Sakura se sobresaltó.

- ¡Shaoran!- gritó girándose a verlo – me asustaste - se quejó. – no te escuché bajar

Él la miraba con una sonrisa.

- sí, me di cuenta, estabas picando con demasiada atención esa manzana…. Dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me tengas esa misma atención? Arriba me dejaste muy solo

- te dije que bajaría por algo de comer… y no había nada, no tuve más opción que preparar algo rápido. – volvió a girar para seguir picando la manzana y apagarle a la parrilla donde tenía el huevo.

- ¿y que preparas?

- pues… un poco de huevo revuelto, yogurt con fruta picada, pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada y… ¡olvidé el café! – dijo cuando sintió que algo olvidaba – ¿podrías prender la cafetera? Por favor – le dijo a Shaoran.

- claro

Se sentó en el desayunador y miró a Sakura moviéndose por la cocina sirviendo la comida ya para comer. Se veía tan… hogareño, ella ahí preparándole su comida, aún vestía solo su camisa… descalza… ¿la comida no podía ser para llevar?

- ya está listo – se llevó el tenedor de su plato a la boca – no me quedó tan mal – dijo probando el huevo – le faltó un poco de sal… pero… es bueno no comer tanta – sonrió y notó que Shaoran la miraba atento - ¿no vas a desayunar?

- ¿ah? Sí… sí… es que… me quedé mirándote…

- si, me di cuenta – le arremedó.

- Sakura… ¿no… no te has dado cuenta de la situación?

- ¿Qué situación? – dijo comiendo su yogurt

- es que… - sonrió - … ahora que te miraba cocinar para los dos… me imaginé como podría ser un futuro… los dos juntos… en nuestra casa… por las mañanas antes de irnos al trabajo… casados… con hijos… - la tomó de la mano, Sakura casi no respiraba imaginando lo mismo que él… y anhelándolo igual que él - ¿crees que eso podría pasar? – susurró en sus labios.

Sakura miró los carnosos labios de Shaoran, pasó sus manos sobre su pecho apenas dándose cuenta de que él no llevaba camisa, que estaban en su departamento semidesnudos…

- ¿de verdad? – él asintió – sí, ¡claro que me encantaría! – susurró. Shaoran la tomó de la nuca y la besó.

- ¡hey! Consíganse una habitación – dijo Tomoyo deteniéndolos antes de que pasara algo más.

- ¿Qué no ya te ibas? – preguntó Sakura molesta

- buenos días Tomoyo – saludó Shaoran

- Buenos días Shaoran, y sí, ya me voy - miró su reloj – Eriol ya no debe de tardar – miró su bolsa como repasando mentalmente. Los volvió a mirar de arriba abajo. – ustedes no se piensan cambiar, es decir, no hay niños ni nada por el estilo… pero esta es una casa decente

- si mamá, ahora vamos – contestó Sakura, sentándose en el desayunador a lado de Shaoran para comenzar a desayunar.

El timbre se escuchó.

- debe de ser Eriol – dijo Tomoyo, corrió a la puerta – como siempre tan puntual mi am… - el aire abandonó sus pulmones, el pelinegro que estaba delante de ella… no era Eriol- …Touya… - dijo en un murmuro…

Los ojos azules del aludido la miraron de igual forma, estaba tan sorprendido como ella… incluso parecía estar viendo a un fantasma… un fantasma del pasado…

- ¿la conoces amor? – preguntó la voz femenina. Tomoyo dirigió sus ojos casi a su altura y la encontró allí a Nakuru Akizuki…

Él volteó a ver a la mujer y después a Tomoyo… no sabía que decir…

- es… es… una amiga de… de Sakura… sí.

- ahhh… - la miró de arriba abajo. -¿y por que tanta confianza?

- Sakura habla mucho de ella… ya sabes como es Sakura…

Tomoyo se sintió pequeñita ante la mirada castaña de la novia de Touya Kinomoto, no tenía voz para llamar a Sakura, nunca pensó que lo que tanto decía Eriol fuera verdad, nunca esperó que Touya estuviera parado frente a su puerta…

- ¿Tomoyo quien es? – preguntó Sakura apareciendo detrás de Daidouji - ¿¡Touya!? – dijo más que sorprendida - ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

La mirada azul de su hermano rápidamente voló a la esmeralda… dejando a Tomoyo libre para escapar…

- ¡¿y tu que haces vestida de esa manera?! – le gritó el hermano mayor.

Tomoyo apenas tuvo tiempo y vida para moverse y que no la arrollaran cuando pasaron por la puerta… no podía seguir allí… tenía que escapar… y pronto.

Ni siquiera se llevó su maleta, olvidó totalmente que Hiragizawa iría a recogerla… lo único que deseaba era no respirar el mismo aire, ni estar en el mismo planeta que Touya Kinomoto. Cerró la puerta y se fue.

- Touya no grites por favor – suplicó Sakura

- ¡No voy a permitir que le grites de esa manera a Sakura! – habló también Shaoran con un volumen alto de voz pero sin llegar a gritar.

Pero su hermano mayor no estaba para esas escenas…miró a Shaoran, estaba furioso… no era para menos… había encontrado a su hermanita vestida de esa manera… no era necesario ser adivino para saber lo que allí había pasado.

- ¡Y tú quien diablos eres para venir a decirme como hablarle a mi hermana! –y se lanzó dispuesto a descargar su furia contra Lee.

Éste no se quedó atrás, y aunque no fue a buscarlo, no se movió, si buscaba pelea él no se iba a echar para atrás…

- ¡Soy lo bastante caballero para no venir a gritarle a una dama a su casa!

- ¡Claro! ¡solo vienes a revolcarte con ellas ¿verdad?! – Entonces el golpe que llegó primero fue el de Shaoran

- no te permito que insultes a Sakura – le dijo con los dientes apretados. – pídele disculpas a tu hermana si no quieres que te rompa la cara…

- Shaoran... por favor… -suplicó Sakura - … ya – pero su hermano ya se había abalanzado contra él devolviéndole el "favorcito" - ¡Ya! ¡Ya basta! – decía llorosa tratando de que los dos hombres de detuvieran…

- ¡Touya Kinomoto detente ahora mismo! – gritó Nakuru.

Pero ninguno de los dos hacía caso de los gritos histéricos de la novia de Touya ni de las lágrimas de la menor de los Kinomoto.

- ¡Shaoran! ¡ya por favor! ¡Detente! – gritaba Sakura mientras trataba de interponerse en medio de los dos hombres que ya comenzaban a sangrar debido a los golpes. - ¡Touya! ¡Ya déjalo!

Él timbre sonó… y Sakura corrió esperanzada de que alguien pudiera ayudar… se encontró al otro ojiazul… que aborrecía…

- Eriol… por favor… ayúdame – suplicó apenas y pudo; Hiragizawa la miró preocupado y enseguida miró a los dos hombres batiéndose a golpes

- ¿Qué diablos? – y enseguida corrió, no necesitó explicaciones, había visto al novio de la esmeralda golpear a otro de cabellos negros… pero no lo reconoció hasta que apartó al tipo éste de Lee.

Sakura corrió a separar a su novio de su hermano, que apenas y sangraba de una ceja y del labio. Pero su hermano si se veía mal… y aunque se le estrujaba el corazón de verlo mal… sabía que él mismo se lo había buscado… además… que le dolía que la hubiera insultado de esa manera…

- ¿estas bien? – preguntó en un susurro a su novio, mientras trataba de limpiar la sangre de la cara del castaño…. Aunque era imposible no paraba de salir.

- Sakura… yo no quería…yo… - Sakura negó con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta… Eriol miraba a su hermano con navajas en los ojos mientras Nakuru furiosa le decía que tenía que pedir disculpas en un susurro…

- lárgate Touya… no quiero verte en mi casa una vez más… por favor vete… - le dijo con un nudo en la garganta… apretando los puños. - ¿ahora vienes a darme clases de moral?... tu no eres nadie para sorprenderte o indignarte… no tienes derecho para venir a hacerme esto a mi casa

- Sakura… - murmuró Shaoran…

Su hermano solo la miró aun con ira brillando en sus ojos, era muy orgulloso, y sabía que tal vez tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que él volviera a hablarle… incluso a llamarla por teléfono… le dolía la situación… pero él no era nadie para decirle nada y eso debía de entenderlo.

- Sakura… ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? – preguntó Eriol cuando no la vio por ningún lado…

La esmeralda lo miró confundida…

- creí que estaba contigo… - miró a su hermano que aun miraba a Hiragizawa tratando de averiguar quien era - … hay no… Tomoyo… - murmuró con dolor - … Eriol…

Hiragizawa tomó a Touya Kinomoto de los hombros; ahora había otro hombre furioso dentro del departamento.

- si algo le pasa a ella… te juro que la paliza que te dio Lee… va a parecer poco a comparación de lo que yo te haré – lo soltó rudamente y se dirigió a la puerta

- ¡Eriol! – el ojiazul la miró por encima de su hombro – perdón… lo lamento mucho… - él cerró los ojos y regresó su cara hacia el frente – por favor… encuéntrala…

- lo haré – y salió rápidamente.

Nakuru miró a Touya exigiendo una explicación, por que ese chico le había amenazado sobre la amiga de su hermana…

- ¿Por qué te dijo eso ese chico? – él solo agachó la mirada - ¡te exijo una explicación!

- te espero afuera – y salió sin dirigirle la palabra a su hermana, sin siquiera mirarla y claro, sin darle una respuesta a su novia.

Akizuki agachó la mirada y haciendo puño sus manos se giró para ver a su cuñada, ella no era fácil de vencer, no se iba a poner a llorar…

- Sakura, lo lamento mucho – dijo con un tono de voz forzado por el nudo en su garganta – nosotros solo veníamos a traerte la invitación para la boda – dijo con una sonrisa

- oh… gr-gracias – dijo, no comprendía como Nakuru parecía actuar tan normal después de lo que había sucedido… lo que Touya había aceptado frente a todos.

- bueno querida, nos vemos después – miró a Shaoran – lamento mucho todo esto… en verdad – y salió del departamento.

Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta.

- valla manera de comenzar el día – bromeó Shaoran sintiéndose ya más adolorido

- ven, tengo que curarte eso… - lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba

- Saku, amor… preferiría que me curaras otros… lugares – murmuró abrazándola y pegando sus caderas a las de ella

- ¿y dejarte todo cubierto de sangre? – preguntó haciéndose la ingenua… pero queriendo llevarse a su apetecible novio de vuelta a su cuarto donde no debieron de haber salido.

- te defendí…

- oh… ¿entonces… exiges tu recompensa? – dijo enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del castaño.

No recibió respuesta verbal… la tomó de las caderas y la alzó a su altura, Sakura rodeó su cadera con las piernas y desaparecieron por la puerta…

S5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5

No tenía idea de donde comenzar a buscar, estaba parado fuera de la casa donde vivían las amigas de su novia y su novia.

Miró a Touya Kinomoto salir y mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo… él no se quedaba atrás… después salió la novia del primero.

- ¿tu eres el novio de esa chica verdad? ¿Tomoyo?

- ¿Por qué? – a pesar de que Akizuki estaba frente a él, solo miraba a Kinomoto que estaba a metros de distancia de ellos dos

- quisiera hablar contigo sobre… esto… en otro lugar – le pasó una tarjeta muy disimuladamente – por favor háblame

- no tenga nada que hablar con usted

- por favor… nos conviene a ambos – y sin más se dio la media vuelta y se marchó con su novio.

La miró marcharse junto a ese hombre; sabía que ese día llegaría tarde que temprano, siempre se lo había repetido, siempre lo había tenido presente… y por eso mismo se había prometido no dejar sola a Tomoyo cuando ese momento llegara… ¿por que no había llegado tan solo unos minutos antes?...se había fallado, y había dejado sola a Tomoyo… pensar que hacía solo unos minutos no creía poder ser más feliz… con ella a su lado, lo amaba y ella… ella parecía amarlo también… pero ahora con Kinomoto de vuelta… no estaba tan seguro de su amor…

Apretó los puños y siguió corriendo no podía estar muy lejos, había dejado todas sus cosas en el departamento, no había tomado ni siquiera un solo centavo.

Las horas comenzaban a pasar y la agonía de Hiragizawa aumentaba a cada segundo… era ya casi media noche y él seguía recorriendo la cuidad…

- ¿alguna novedad? – preguntó al contestar el teléfono. -¿ya apareció?

- no… aun no, llamaba para preguntar si ya la habías encontrado pero parece que no

- no… nada… - le contestó a Sakura. Después de todo la situación solo los había unido y se preocupaban al igual por Tomoyo.

- Eriol… sería bueno que… fueras a descansar… Shaoran y yo podemos seguirla buscando… y si aparece en el departamento yo te llamaré o si la encontramos…

- ya veré que hacer – y colgó.

No podía si quiera pensar en irse a descansar con Tomoyo perdida en algún lado de la cuidad, sabía que era muy audaz e inteligente pero… ya era muy tarde para que ella siguiera sola y quien sabe como y donde.

- ¿Dónde estas Tomoyo? - preguntó al cielo.

Comenzaba a refrescar y lo mejor sería que fuera por un suéter y algo de dinero… tal vez sería bueno que le pagara a unas cuantas personas a buscarla… tal vez incluso sería bueno ir a la policía.

Su auto ya había quedado lo bastante lejos para regresar por él… siguió caminando no quería perder la esperanza de encontrar a Tomoyo de camino a su departamento.

Conocía a Tomoyo y encontrarla e iba a ser tan difícil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, ya una vez eso había pasado y su madre había sufrido la tortura que él padecía en esos momentos, pero para él había sido una suerte encontrarla y que ella le hubiera permitido ayudarle… ese maldito imbécil de Kinomoto no sabía el daño que le había hecho, el daño que aún le dolía en el alma a Daidouji.

Subió las escaleras de su departamento, estaba exhausto peo aún así no perdería la oportunidad de salir y continuar buscándola… llegó a su piro y fuera de su puerta vio a la chica sentaba frente a su puerta temblando… corrió hacia ella y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla fuerte contra él.

- Tomoyo… gracias al cielo que estas aquí ¿estas bien? – la tomó de la cara; y lucía en verdad muy mal, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y un rastro negro manchaba sus mejillas por las lágrimas la pintura de sus ojos.

- tenías razón… siempre tuviste razón – dijo con la voz quebrada y ronca - ¡¿Por qué tenías la maldita razón?! Le gritó zafándose de él y golpeándolo con los puños cerrados sobre su pecho… él la tomó de las manos y volvió a apresarla en sus brazos… ella rendida se hecho a llorar… nuevamente por ese hombre en los brazos de su mejor amigo…

Sacó las llaves del departamento y abrió la puerta, la tomó en brazos y la levó a la habitación, donde sin decir nada, dejó que ella llorara y llorara y maldijera lo que quisiera, solo se limitó a acariciar su cabello y su espalda, brindándole el apoyo que sabía ella necesitaba, lo mismo que había hecho la tarde que la había encontrado y el se sentía más lastimado que aquella vez.

Cuando la sintió dormida, se alejó de ella y marcó el numero que solo había contestado en toda el día.

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó con voz apagada cuando contestó la chica.

- ¿sí? ¿ya la encontraste? ¿está bien?

- sí, ahora esta durmiendo… ha sido un día muy duro para ella.

- ¡gracias al cielo que la encontraste! – dijo con alivio. – cuídala mucho Eriol.

- siempre – y colgó.

La luz estaba apagada y solo entraba un resplandor del alumbrado publico, lo que le permitía observarla, estaba en un ovillo envuelta en sus sábanas… apretó los puños con impotencia, sabía que Kinomoto le había dañado de muerte no solo esa vez si no también ahora, no quería pensar que el mal estado de ella le indicara que aun sentía algo por ese tipo… pero al mismo tiempo no quería engañarse… ella nunca había sentido a su lado lo que había llegado a sentir con el hermano de Sakura… aunque no fuera correspondida en cambio él la adoraba en eso no había ni mentiras ni reservas, tal vez por eso se resignaba a aceptar lo que ella le daba… pero por el momento… se acercó a ella y le besó la frente y se alejó cerrando la puerta… por el momento solo iba a ser su pañuelo de lágrimas… solo sería Eriol el chico desgarbado y pálido que le había ayudado a levantarse cuando se sentía perdida. Se recargó sobre la puerta y cerrando los ojos se tragó todo el dolor, todas las esperanzas y sueños rotos que la situación le causaba… creí que ella le amaba y ahora… ahora solo quedaban castillos de arena a punto de desmoronarse… por eso tenía que estar lejos… no podía quedarse junto a ella, junto a esa cama que los había visto amarse… o tal vez… amarla hasta quedarse sin nada para él… y entonces… una pequeña lágrima bajó por su mejilla… ahora era su turno de llorar por el amor no correspondido.

Continuará…

T_T buaaaaaa!!!! Ke triste!! Pobreshitos de esos dos!!! En realidad la tienen difícil…. ¿Qué preferirían un amor del pasado o el amor del presente? A mi aun me cuenta trabajo decidir con quien dejar a Tomoyo. Mmmm…. Creo yo que el próximo capítulo se sabrá lo que pasó con Touya y con ella aunque… hay un pequeño detalle que puede cambiar tooooda su historia.

¿Qué prefieren TXT o EXT???

Digo por que creo que es uno de los últimos cabos sueltos que me faltan… por que Saku y Shao ya andan biennn metidos en sus cosas…. Par de golosos… ja ja ja!!

Espero no tardar tanto para subir el próximo capítulo!!

Cuidense!!


	11. La vida es así

Afrodisiaco 11

La vida es así.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y Tomoyo ni Eriol regresaban al departamento, Shaoran no se había marchado una vez que salieron de la habitación. Uno: no iba a dejar sola a Sakura, por ninguna razón y dos: se notaba realmente intranquila.

- ¿y si no la ha encontrado? – pregunto mirando por vigésima vez el reloj - ¿y si algo le pasó?

- ¿Por qué no la llamas? – preguntó Shaoran.

- ya lo intenté… - dijo apenada – lo intenté cuando entraste a duchar… pero él celular está aquí.

- ¿y por que no le llamas a su novio?

- no nos llevamos muy bien, ni siquiera le hablo ¿Cómo voy a tener su número? – dijo con un poco de ironía.

- bueno y… y tu amiga… no sé… yo tengo en caso de perder mi celular tengo una agenda con todos mis números… ¿no crees que ella tenga una?

- tienes razón… tal vez si… ahí puede estar el teléfono de Eriol.

- esa es la idea – no tardó más de 10 minutos en encontrar la famosa agenda.

Marcó el número y escuchó timbrar solo una vez…

- ¿Tomoyo? – era la voz de Eriol, se escuchaba preocupado y al mismo tiempo anhelante de que fuera la ojiazul.

- ¿E-eriol? Es Sakura

- ¿ya regresó Tomoyo?

- eh no, no…. Y-yo te llamaba por eso mismo – se escuchó un silencio – q-quiero ayudarte a buscarla…

- no – le calló – mejor espera tal vez ella regrese al departamento, no quiero que esté sola si eso pasa.

- pero…

- por favor… yo la buscaré… solo… ¿salió con sus cosas?

- no… dejó todo aquí. – y entonces colgó.

Había sido la primera vez que hablaba con Hiragizawa sin lanzarse indirectas o insultos, ahora comprendía a Tomoyo… si tan solo lo hubiera pensado antes no hubiera actuado de la manera que lo hacía… Eriol era una excelente persona y tarde lo había comprendido.

Varias horas después…

Sakura volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre el desayunador. Acababa de hablar con Eriol… Tomoyo ya había aparecido; más sin embargo sentía algo diferente en la manera de hablar de Hiragizawa; si bien no eran buenos amigos algo en su voz lo hacía parecer distante y sobretodo… se escuchaba infeliz a pesar de ya haber encontrado a Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿aun no la encuentra? ¿quieres que salgamos a ver si está en algún lado cerca de aquí?

- no, no es necesario… Tomoyo ya apareció – le contestó a Shaoran – debí de haberme dado cuenta de lo mal que se puso al ver a mi hermano… no debí de haberla dejado ir… - se lamentó… sin llorar…

Shaoran se puso detrás de ella y la abrazó fuerte a su pecho.

- no podías saber como ella iba a reaccionar…

- ¡es que si lo sé! Yo sé que algo muy malo le hizo mi hermano, cuando las conocí… - negó con la cabeza - … no me lo contaron por que no querían que yo lo supiera… no sé… después de todo es mi hermano a fin de cuentas. ¡Pero algo muy malo le hizo!

- aún así no sabías que él vendría a tu departamento.

-… ahora que lo pienso… Naoko recién me comentó que Eriol no era como lo conocemos los dos, que todo él cambió cuando yo vine a vivir aquí, cuando supieron que era hermana de Touya… tal vez él sabía que tarde o temprano él vendría y Tomoyo…

- no tienes que pagar tú por los errores de tu hermano… no es justo… debería de saberlo.

Ella se separó de él…

- … comentaron que recién conocería a mi ex cuñada – miró a Shaoran ignorando lo que él había dicho segundos antes – se referían a Tomoyo… pero él… Touya siempre ha tenido la misma novia…

- Akizuki… - ella asintió y sus labios comenzaron a temblar

- ésta mañana me dijo que era maravilloso que mi primera vez hubiera sido tan especial para mi… dijo que para ella no lo había sido… - lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – no quiero ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar que mi hermano le halla hecho una canallada semejante – y una lágrima calló por su mejilla – no quiero creerlo – dijo con la voz tan quebrada que Shaoran no pudo evitar volver a abrazarla fuerte a él. Tratando de darle todo el apoyo que con palabras no podía expresar…

- En el momento en que mi hermano calló cuando Nakuru le preguntó sobre Tomoyo y cuando Eriol le amenazó entendí tantas cosas tantas cosas… ahora entiendo por que Eriol me odiaba tanto ¡hasta yo me hubiera odiado! – gritó envuelta en llanto.

- no tuviste nada que ver amor – susurró Shaoran – ni siquiera lo sabías.

- por eso Tomoyo no me lo contó, a pesar de los problemas con Eriol nunca me lo contó.

- no quería que te culparas como lo estas haciendo ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría ella si te estuviera viendo ahora? Culpándote por algo que nunca sospechaste si quiera – le cortó Shaoran

- ya lo sé… pero también me imagino como se siente ella ahora después de verlo

- seguramente no quería o tal vez no creía que llegaría éste momento.

- trató de protegerme… aún a costa de ella misma… la conozco tan bien que hasta sería capaz de alejarse de Eriol con tal de que causarme problemas a mi… así es Tomoyo … siempre ha sido así el tiempo que llevo conociéndola. – cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran rogando al cielo que todo eso fuera un sueño, que su hermano nunca hubiera estado en su departamento, que Tomoyo no estuviera desaparecida y tan mal… que Eriol no sufriera por la culpa… y que Touya jamás ¡jamás! Hubiera jugado con los sentimientos de Tomoyo.

Sintió que Shaoran se agachaba un poco, segundos después sintió que la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba escaleras arriba. No dijo nada, continuaba demasiado vulnerable como para decir algo.

Valla que el silencio si había sido signo de mal augurio… que manera tan sucia tenía el destino para jugar.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana; poco a poco abrió sus ojos, sentía que todo le dolía y sentía los ojos en particular demasiado sensibles, los sentía arenosos e hinchados.

No tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, sabía donde se encontraba y no tenía ni ganas para hablar; se quedó mirando un punto fijo dentro de la habitación, recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Suspiró temblorosa cuando escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse. no sabía si quería verlo después de todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

- te traje algo de desayunar

- no tengo hambre – contestó con la voz ronca. Estaba siendo grosera pero no quería ver a nadie ni siquiera a él.

Silencio.

- Tomoyo – susurró… todo era igual a aquella vez... tan idéntico. Un sollozo rompió el silencio.

- ¿Cómo es que aun sigues conmigo después de todo lo de ayer? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

No supo donde dejó la bandeja con el almuerzo, pero en menos de dos segundos ya la tenía entre sus brazos y secaba sus lágrimas delicadamente.

- ya no llores bonita…

-¿Por qué lo haces Eriol?

- para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? – dijo aparentando tranquilidad, aunque no supiera ni el significado de la palabra.

- eres más que un amigo para mi… lo sabes

- porque te amo – contestó – y porque eres una… maravillosa persona que merece tener lo mejor en esta vida… por que eres… lo mejor que puedo tener yo en mi vida – la dejó callada mirándolo a los ojos con sorpresa…

Eriol apartó sus ojos azules de los de ella… no quería que ella viera lo destrozado que estaba… no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, que ella hubiera llorado por Kinomoto de la manera en que lo había hecho entre sus brazos significaba que aún no salía de su vida… y lo había intentado, había intentado de mil millones de manera sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón…no lo había logrado… era por eso que había tomado esa decisión.

- Tomoyo… - habló en voz baja tomándola de las manos - … perdón

- no Eriol perdóname tu a mi… no debí de…

- creo que ésta relación llegó a su fin – le interrumpió.

Daidouji se quedó sin aliento. Parpadeó varias veces pero no lograba asimilar lo dicho por Eriol. Él continuó hablando.

- lo lamento mucho Tommy, de verdad… pero… te juro que lo intenté… me lo prometí cuando el momento llegara lucharía por ti… pero… pero él aún ocupa un lugar muy grande…

- no… no… no… Eriol yo te amo a ti

Él levantó su mirada a la de ella y con los ojos vidriosos levantó su cara.

- creías amarme a mi…pero cuando lo viste a él todo lo que creíste enterrado, lo que creímos enterrado salió todo a flote. - le contestó. – anoche me di cuenta de eso. Aún no sale de ti… quiero que seas feliz y si yo necesito quitarme del medio… lo haré… ¿y sabes por que? - sonrió con ironía – por que te amo – agachó nuevamente la mirada en el momento en que Tomoyo veía una lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla de él.

- Eriol – susurró – no, no es así yo…

- habla con él Tomoyo… es necesario para los dos – se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Tomoyo seguía mirando la puerta por donde había salido Hiragizawa, no atinaba si ponerse a llorar o a gritar…

… tal vez Eriol tenía razón…

… tal vez tenía que hablar con Touya…

… y arreglar el pasado y seguir adelante…

No hubo lágrimas, se levantó de la cama, y abrió el closet de Eriol, ya era normal que hubiera ropa suya en el departamento de Hiragizawa, tomó lo primero que se encontró; no quería ver la ropa del ojiazul ahí colgada…

En cuanto se vistió salió del lugar no le importaba lo demás… aun a pesar de que Eriol había terminado su relación.

Se tomó su tiempo y caminó hacia su departamento, las palabras de Eriol no dejaban su mente, ¿aún sentía algo por Touya?... no quería engañarse… sí, era así… no había querido lastimar a Eriol… pero… ¿ había estado confundida siempre?... el tiempo que estuvo a lado de Hiragizawa había sido feliz, muy feliz, de una manera que no lo había sido con Touya pero… cuando recordaba el pasado sentía cosas que con Eriol nunca había llegado a experimentar… ¿Qué debía de hacer?... quizá si debía de hablar con Kinomoto pero… ¿y si al hacerlo perdía Eriol para siempre?...

Sin saberlo llegó a su departamento… había sucedido lo mismo que ayer… sin saber había llegado al departamento de Eriol.

Tocó la puerta. No tardó más de dos segundos cuando vio a Sakura abrir la puerta. Pronto se vio envuelta en un protector abrazo, sus ojos nuevamente se cristalizaron.

- lo lamento – susurró.

-no lo hagas tonta, - le dijo Sakura sin separarse, es más se apretó aun más. – nos tenias demasiado preocupados.

- no quise arruinarles el día a ti y a Shaoran – volvió a disculparse.

- ¿Shaoran?... si bueno… él también… aunque yo hablaba de Eriol…

-¿Eriol? – preguntó en un murmullo que Sakura no escuchó.

- ¿Dónde está?

- s-se quedó en su casa – mintió.

- oh- murmuró sorprendida – creí que él te traería – se soltó de ella – es una lástima quería agradecerle el haberle buscado y también… disculparme… de haber sabido pues… no lo habría tratado como lo hice

Tomoyo apenas se recuperaba de una sorpresa cuando recibía otra.

- ¿hablaste con él?

- si bueno – Sakura bajó la mirada apenada – perdón por haber buscado entre tus cosas pero me tenías muy preocupada… después de todos los gritos e insultos, Eriol llegó y pues… tu ya no estabas… - la tomó de la mano – lo siento mucho Tommy… no debí de haberme olvidado de ti en el momento en que llegó mi hermano… ni siquiera pensé que tu eras aquí la más afectada… fui muy egoísta… lo siento.

- ¿Qué te dijo? –Sakura la miró confundida- Eriol ¿Qué te dijo? – estaba exaltada.

- nada, no me dijo nada – contestó – solo hablé con él para ver si te había encontrado… nada más.

Daidouji se pasó las manos por el cabello.

- lo siento, no quise gritarte… estoy un poco alterada… han pasado muchas cosas desde ayer… creí que Eriol

- Eriol es el mejor hombre que he conocido – le interrumpió – claro… después de Shaoran – bromeó. Tomoyo sonrió levemente – y le estoy muy agradecida por haberte cuidado tan bien.

- entonces… ¿como lo supiste?

Sakura respiró hondo.

- llegó un momento dentro de todo el jaleo donde Eriol amenazó a mi hermano… y éste no dijo nada, no tuvo cara para hacerlo…n-no se defendió si quiera.

- ¿Qué le dijo?

- le dijo que si algo llegaba a pasarte… él le daría una paliza peor que la que le dio Shaoran.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos, conocía a Eriol y violento no era una palabra que lo describiera.

- entonces… Nakuru le preguntó ¿Por qué le decía eso?... ahí comprendí muchas cosas… mi hermano… - calló, no sabía como decirlo sin que Tomoyo se sintiera mal – mi hermano jugó con tus sentimientos en aquella época ¿verdad Tomoyo? Te mintió. La ojiazul bajó la mirada.

- hizo más que eso Sakura, y… y creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad completa.

Sakura guardó silencio mientras Tomoyo comenzaba a relatar lo que hacía mucho tiempo se había obligado a olvidar.

- y-yo conocí a tu hermano cuando estaba en secundaria… en aquel entonces no era nada extrovertida ¿sabes? No tenia muchas amigas y mucho menos me la llevaba bien con los chicos de mi edad…todos decían que era demasiado inmadura a comparación de otras chicas. Era una adolescente y mi autoestima bajaba más de lo que subía cada vez que escuchaba un comentario parecido… y eso era a diario. Cuando terminó el curso escolar… mi mamá me obligó a ir a uno de esos campamentos de verano, dijo que sería bueno que conociera a más personas fuera de las de la escuela…obligada accedí a ir… y ahí conocí a tu hermano.

Kinomoto recordó aquella vez, ella les había suplicado a sus padres que la dejaran ir con su hermano, pero se habían cansado de repetirle que si Touya iba a ese campamento era por que iría a trabajar y no tendría tiempo de irse a divertir como ella pensaba.

- él era el encargado de mi sección, nos asignaba tareas y era el encargado de nuestra seguridad en las actividades; y fíjate que ahí no parecía estar tan desubicada como lo estaba en la secundaria, de hecho sentía que pertenecía a ese grupo… no me sentía sola… - recordó con una sonrisa – pero par colmo de mis males… justo cuando comenzaba a acoplarme tuve un ligero accidente. Me lastimé un tobillo… lo que me obligó a permanecer sentada el resto del campamento. Y como Touya era el encargado de la escuadra no me quiso dejar aislada en la cabaña y tampoco enviarme a mi casa así que cuando los demás salían a hacer una actividad él se quedaba conmigo y platicábamos de todo… al paso de unos días… él me preguntó por que había ido al campamento y le dije la verdad. Recuerdo sus palabras exactas: "¿Cómo es que los chicos de tu edad te dicen que eres una niña?... eres una hermosa mujercita Tomoyo… a mi me gustas mucho"… yo me sentía en las nubes.

Sakura escuchaba atenta y miraba los cambios de tono en la voz de Tomoyo y los sentimientos y sensaciones pintadas en los ojos azules de su amiga y en ese momento se llenaban de añoranza.

- tu hermano era muy atractivo y yo era la marginada niña a la que nadie le hacían caso… me fui enamorando lentamente cada día un poco más de Touya… - guardó silencio recordando todas las largas pláticas y coqueteos por parte de los dos – así siguió todo… y el último día de campamento… m besó… y como para ese entonces sabíamos casi todo uno del otro… quedamos en que una vez regresáramos a Tomoeda haríamos más formal nuestra relación… sería su novia, me dijo – soltó un suspiro al terminar la palabra – y así fue, me llevaba a fiestas que yo nunca pensé en asistir, era tan interesante escucharlo hablar, era fascinante lo diferente que era a cualquier chico que yo conocía… me atraía demasiado – aceptó.- y así duramos hasta días antes de su cumpleaños. Ese día fuimos a una fiesta que le habían organizado sus amigos de la universidad… y no de los regalos… de hecho el regalo principal fue una caja llena de condones… - Sakura dejó de respirar, las manos de Tomoyo comenzaron a temblar - … esa noche yo perdí mi virginidad con tu hermano Sakura, en el baño sucio y mal oliente de un bar pero a mi no me importó por que lo amaba. Había sido perfecto para mi… esa noche me llevó a mi casa y no supe de él por más de una semana. Lo llamaba y no me contestaba las llamadas… así que fuí al único lugar donde sabía lo iba a encontrar… a la universidad a pesar de que me había dicho millones de veces que no fuera a buscarlo ahi… y estaba con la que supe era su novia de toda la vida… - su voz se quebró con las últimas palabras – tal vez fue mi error no preguntar si tenía novia pero… era ingenua y estaba enamorada del primer chico al que parecía importarle como pensaba y como actuaba… ahí comprendí el por que no quería que fuera a la universidad a buscarlo… ella estaba ahí y no quería que ni por error nos topáramos y el regalo ya había estado planeado… y-yo… - sus labios temblaban y ya las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control – yo fui su regalo de cumpleaños.

Sakura solo atinó a abrazarla; si se había resistido a pensar que su hermano le había mentido y jugado con sus sentimientos el saber la verdad completa… le desgarraba el alma y sentía un ardor en las entrañas, no podía creer que tenía por hermano al hombre más asqueroso del mundo, se había aprovechado de los tiernos sentimientos de una niña y le había rito del corazón de la peor forma conocida… y todavía creía tener la moral para ir a insultarla a ella cuando él era el animal, un maldito que solo le importaba su placer y que lo obtenía a cualquier costo sin importarle los tocarse el corazón…. Aunque… ¿Qué corazón podía tener ese cerdo asqueroso?

Continuará…

Ya se que está cortito pero… si escribía más… mis instintos asesinos iban a crecer… ¿creen que sea cierto eso de que "se feliz aunque no sea conmigo"? por que eso es lo que Eriol está haciendo… ¿sospechaban lo que había hecho Touya?...y aunque ya se conoce la parte de Tomoyo falta versión de Touya y la verdad…

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y bueno… si les tomé su opinión pero no se estresen todo a su capitulo ahhh ja ja ja =)

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y… dejen más! Je je je

Nos leemos el prox capi.

MUACK!


	12. cadena de mentiras

Afrodisiaco 12

* * *

Estaba sentado en la cafetería esperando a que llegara aquella mujer que decía tenía tanto que hablar con él.

Miró su café con melancolía, apenas había pasado un día desde que se había alejado de Tomoyo y sentía que habían pasado más de cien años, la extrañaba como un loco, le hacía tanta falta su presencia… soltó un suspiro, ya bastante había llorado, por que si, aunque se escuchara raro o extraño… era hombre si, pero también tenía sentimientos y un corazón roto.

- lamento la tardanza – dijo una voz seria detrás de él. Eriol giró la cabeza y detrás de sus gafas oscuras observó a la mujer que era la cuñada de Sakura… que creía que era la cuñada de Sakura, no sabía si Tomoyo ya hubiera hablado con….Kinomoto.

Volvió a girar su cabeza, no dijo nada, tomó un sorbo de su café ya frio, pero no se sintió grosero, no sabía las intensiones de esa mujer… incluso no sabía donde había tenido la cabeza cuando le llamó.

- mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki – se presentó una vez que se sentó delante de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – contestó cortante. No quería conocer a esa mujer.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Parecía un poco ofendida pero más que nada parecía que le dolía a ella también la situación… por lo menos no se veía igual que cuando la había visto en el departamento de su no… de Tomoyo.

- lo siento… es que no se como comenzar… - dijo en un susurro - … no es fácil hablar de esto.

No volvió a hablar, la miraba fijamente detrás de sus lentes oscuros… ella respiró hondo, armándose de valor le pareció a Eriol y entonces habló.

- no creí que de verdad fueras a llamarme, tal vez para ti no te parece nada cómoda ésta situación al igual que a mi, pero…

- no soy igual que tú – y fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- claro que no, por lo menos yo tengo la entereza para hablar del tema – explotó – no que tu solo te ocultas detrás de esos lentes, ¿Qué tratas de esconder? ¿El dolor de tu pérdida o el daño a tu ego?… dime… no vine aquí… no vine a dañarte más… vine a hablar contigo por que eres la única persona que puede entenderme así como… así como yo puedo entenderte a ti – dijo con los sentimientos a flor de piel, las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y sus labios temblaban.

Entonces se quitó los lentes, sus ojos estaban rojos y había ojeras debajo de ellos…

- soy Eriol Hiragizawa… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? – Ella le miró y un ligero atisbo de alegría pareció surgir en los ojos castaños de la mujer.

- es sobre Tomoyo…

Eriol apretó los puños y su mandíbula… sea lo que fuera que la mujer le dijera estaba dispuesto a defender a Tomoyo a pesar de que su dignidad y su amor propio estuviera en juego… la amaba demasiado y ya había sufrido demasiado… además… dicen que no hay mal que dure cien años… ¿o si?

5s5s5s5s5s5s5

El silencio reinaba en el departamento y comenzaba a ser incómodo, tal vez ya no dejaría de ser así… todas miraban un punto fijo dentro de la sala esperando a que Sakura bajara.

- ¿cómo está? – preguntó Rika cuando la escucharon bajar las escaleras.

- se quedó dormida… no descansó mucho anoche… - Rika asintió.

- no debimos de irnos… - murmuró Chiharu.

- las cosas pasan por algo – contestó Naoko – no podíamos hacer nada de todas maneras con nosotras o sin nosotras… habría pasado todo igual. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es apoyarla… tenemos que sacarla de ésta.

- Sakura… ¿y… y Eriol? ¿dónde esta?

- no lo sé.

- él debería de estar aquí, ¿Dónde se mete cuando Tomoyo lo necesita? – dijo con coraje- sabemos que te odia pero… - se calló…

- Eriol me dejó – dijo una voz en la escalera.

Todas la miraron parada en la escalera, se veía muy mal; no era la muñequita de siempre, su cabello estaba desordenado, se veía más pálida y con unas manchas horribles debajo de sus ojos…

- ¿Qué?

- Eriol me dejó, me botó… - dijo con coraje.

- Eso no puede ser cierto – dijo Rika.

- pues así es… - se sentó en un escalón de la puerta – se dio cuenta de que no lo amaba como decía que lo hacía… y tiene razón… tiene razón al haberme dejado… solo jugué con sus sentimientos tal como lo hizo Touya conmigo…. – sollozó y más lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

- no Tommy… estas equivocada, tu amas a Eriol… lo sabemos – continuó Rika acercándose a la ojiazul.

- ¿Qué sabes tu de amor Rika? – le miró con odio – ¡Nada! ¡No vengas a darme clases ahora, que no tienes nada ni cara para venir a decirme esas tonterías!

- Tomoyo…

- ¿tu crees que no sabemos? ¿Nos crees tan tontas para no darnos cuenta?... no Rika… las dos estamos en el lugar equivocado… las dos somos unas zorras… no merecemos ni siquiera conocer el amor

La mano de Rika se estampó en la húmeda mejilla de Daidouji.

- no… no sabes lo que dices…

- ¿a no?... sabemos que te estas acostando con Terada… ¿Qué es lo que buscas Rika? ¿dinero? ¿sexo? ¿mejores notas?

- creí que éramos amigas Tomoyo… creí que nos conocíamos… - miró a las demás - ¿de verdad creen eso de mi?... – las lágrimas se ocultaban en sus enrimeladas pestañas…

- Rika…

- no… no puedo creerlo… ¡creí que eran mis amigas! – tomó su maleta y se encaminó a la puerta – para su información… el profesor Terada es gay… saben como es la universidad de moralista… prefieren a un maestro macho que a un homosexual… solo le estaba haciendo el favor y cubrir las apariencias… - y salió del departamento dando un portazo.

Tomoyo se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar.

- no tenías por que hablarle así Tomoyo – se escuchó la voz de Naoko – ¡no tenías derecho a decirle nada!... las cinco somos amigas y merecía el espacio y el respeto, debimos de haber esperado… ¡debiste de haber esperado a que ella nos contara si tenía algo que contarnos! – y junto a Chiharu salió del departamento en busca de Rika.

Sakura las miró marcharse…

- vete Sakura… - la esmeralda la miró - … en verdad necesito estar sola… - dijo entre murmullos muy bajos y en medio de sollozos.

No voy a dejarte sola… no quiero que cometas una tontería en el estado en el que estas. – dijo con autoridad.

- toda mi vida está llena de tonterías… - contestó. – por eso Eriol se cansó de mi, por eso Touya se burló de mi…

La esmeralda se acercó a ella.

- Eriol te ama Tommy… tal vez solo buscaba como darte tu espacio y…

- yo seque él me ama… me aguantó muchas cosas Sakura… - le miró a los ojos - … pero no sé si yo lo amo a él… - se levantó de la escalera y caminó a su cuarto.

Kinomoto se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar… la escuchó romper cosas y la sintió gritar de dolor… cerró los ojos… ¿su hermano tendría la menor idea del daño que le había causado? ¿Sentiría al menos un poco de pena o arrepentimiento?

5s5s5s5s5s5

- ¿y ya te comunicaste con Naoko? – lo miró asentir en un gesto inconsciente mirando por la ventana el campus dándole la espalda. – no te preocupes amor… van a estar bien – calló nuevamente escuchando lo que le decían por celular. – solo dale tiempo… si ya se que no es fácil… pero no puedes hacer nada… - se llevó una mano a su cabello - … escucha Sakura solo apóyala, ella necesita llorar y te necesita ahí con ella… aunque no le digas nada si… ok… te llamo después…- respiró hondo… - a nosotros jamás nos pasará eso amor… no lo permitiré… te llamo después mi clase esta por comenzar… te amo – y colgó a los pocos segundos.

-¿fin de semana pesado? – preguntó la mujer que lo estaba observando.

- No es algo que te importe – contestó rudo a Meiling.

- Era tu novia ¿verdad?, la chica con la estabas discutiendo afuera del bar… - él apretó los puños, ella sonrió – no se que pueda ella ofrecerte, se ve tan insípida… de hecho lo es tuve la desgracia de conocerla…

- sea lo que sea que digas no me afecta en lo más mínimo. – sonrió – este fin de semana me sirvió más de lo que pudo haberme servido toda una vida Meiling y… créeme… pierdes tu tiempo.

- nunca pierdo mi tiempo… - contestó prepotente

- ¿nunca?... mmm… utilizaste la palabra equivocada, el nunca es el primero en venir… y ya viste… - se paró a un lado de ella-… ya llegó. – y salió del salón.

- ¡Shaoran Lee! – le gritó Meiling - ¿esto no se va a quedar así? – él seguía caminando - ¡Shaoran!

- No te molestes Meiling… - le dijo Yue – Shaoran no te hará caso por más que grites

- ¿a ti que te importa? – y camino tratando de seguir a Lee. Pero la mano de Yue enredada en su brazo la detuvo.

- ¿tan complicado es para ti entenderlo?... ¿o Sakura tiene razón? – ella apretó los labios e hizo el ademán de abofetearlo – entiéndelo Meiling... cuando tu vas, el ya llegó. – la soltó y entró al salón.

S5s5s5s5s5s5s5

Tomoyo salió de su habitación después de casi todo el día encerrada.

- ¿Sakura? – le llamó. Lo único que faltaba era que ella también se hubiera ido, sabía que era lunes y que debían de ir a clases; pero aún así la esmeralda no había ido por quedarse a hacerle compañía. Y sabía que solo ella estaba en el departamento, las demás chicas no habían llegado después de su discusión con Rika y en ese momento no le importaba lo que pasara con ellas. - ¿Sakura? – le llamó cuando llegó a la habitación de la esmeralda para solo escuchar el ruido de la regadera, entró lentamente a su habitación, miró rápidamente lo que no sabía que buscaba, el teléfono de su mejor amiga, se sentía como una verdadera ratera… pero ¿eso era lo que debía de hacer no?. Lo tomó y salió de ahí antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta.

Corrió por la escalera hasta encerrarse en su habitación. Las manos le temblaban mientras buscaba un nombre en particular… cuando lo encontró lo miró atentamente durante unos segundos... dirigió su dedo hasta la tecla de marcar…

Timbró una vez… dos… tres…

- ¿creí que no querías saber nada más de mi Sakura? – escuchó la voz de tuya al otro lado… un nudo se le formó en la garganta y sintió la lengua reseca. - ¿para que llamaste?

- n-no no soy Sakura… soy… soy yo T-Tomoyo – dijo temblorosa. El no respondió de inmediato.

- ¿Tomoyo?... ¿Cómo estas? ¿dónde estas?

- … necesito verte… necesito hablar contigo…

- claro, claro cuando quieras – contestó de inmediato – yo también necesito hablar contigo. Explicarte tantas cosas…

- no puede ser aquí… hay una cafetería cerca de la universidad a la que asisto con Sakura… te veo ahí dentro de media hora.

- está bien… y….¿mi hermana sabe de esto? – Tomoyo dudó en contestar…

- no… y será mejor que no lo sepa. – y colgó.

Rápido Tomoyo se cambió, no se tomó la molestia de tomar un baño, tenía que desaparecer antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de que su celular no estaba y ella tampoco… antes de salir por la puerta miró hacia las escaleras… Sakura era tan ingenua que nunca sospecharía que ella había robado su celular y mucho menos que había llamado a su hermano para verlo, seguramente creería que había salido a buscar a Hiragizawa… así era mejor… ya después le pediría perdón… ahora tenía que ir a hablar con Touya… ¿eso era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿O no?

La cafetería no estaba a más de diez minutos, seguramente tendría que esperar a Touya, sin embargo no le parecía nada mal, tendría tiempo de arrepentirse… no, no lo haría, necesitaba verlo que le dijera la verdad, necesitaba saberlo para aclarar su mente y su corazón… Eriol había tenido razón en decir que debía de hablar con él y comenzar a cerrar círculos, pero en aquel momento solo había huido de ahí. Estaba confundida, ya no sabía a quien amaba o si no era solo un capricho… tal vez nunca se había dado cuenta de la importancia de los dos hombres en su vida.

Llegó al café y miró a las personas a esa hora ya casi no había gente la universidad ya había empezado sus clases y volvería a llenarse hasta la salida o el receso… casi nunca iban ahí… normalmente ellas tomaban su café en la cafetería de la escuela como debía de ser ¿no?.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de las mesas del rincón, no pensó en que el mayor de los Kinomoto no la encontrara a simple vista… el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente estaba ansiosa de verlo… impaciente de aclarar muchos asuntos e identificar quien era el capricho y quien era el amor dentro de su vida.

- hola Tomoyo

Levantó sus ojos azules, lo encontró, la sangre se le fue a los pies y se sintió muy fría… el momento había llegado.

- Hola – contestó levemente, su voz estaba ronca y estaba segura de que él se daba cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar.

- mi plan original era esperarte yo… no quería que tu me estuvieras esperando y por eso llegué antes… no pensé que tu viviendo tan cerca estarías antes… además de que siempre has sido muy puntual… ojalá Sakura fuera así. – murmuró mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

- Sakura ya es mas puntual… tiene que serlo con la universidad – defendió a su amiga… - no deberías de…

- lo sé, lo siento… solo quería romper un poco el hielo, después de todo los dos tenemos en común a Sakura.

- ¿les ofrezco algo de tomar? – preguntó una jovencita.

Touya miró a la chica.

- tráeme a mi un expreso y a la señorita un latte – la miró ahora a ella - … ¿aun te gustan cierto?

Tomoyo como pudo asintió. No pudo decirle que tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impediría tomar o comer cualquier cosa.

La chica se fue después de murmurar "en un momento está su pedido" dejándolos como estaban.

- no solo tenemos a Sakura en común… - dijo Tomoyo impaciente.

- no pensé que quisieras empezar tan rápido "esa" plática. – comentó agachando la mirada.

- las cosas malas entre más rápido…

- … mejor, - sonrió levemente – Tommy yo… era muy joven… y… vivía mi vida sin pensar en las consecuencias…

- ¿fui una consecuencia?

- No, no, no…no pienses eso… - la tomó de la mano - … tú, fuiste lo único bien que hice en aquellos momentos… eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado… - ella alejó su mano.

- ¿lo mejor para ti? – dijo con marcado sarcasmo y temblándole los labios de ira – ¡no me vengas con cuentos chinos Touya que no te quedan!... vine a perder mi tiempo… - y se levantó pero él fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo.

No Tomoyo por favor, déjame explicarte, en ningún momento te mentí, si no te dije lo de Nakuru fue por que yo ya no estaba con ella, rompí justo antes de irme al campamento donde te conocí a ti… por favor siéntate y te lo explicaré todo

Tomoyo vaciló en volver a sentarse… pero quería escuchar que estaba equivocada…

- de acuerdo…

5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5

- debes de prevenirla, Touya pude hacer cualquier cosa para que ella le crea

- Tomoyo es inteligente no creerá cualquier cosa que él le diga solo por que si

- no lo conoces, es un manipulador, así como me manipuló a mí, estoy segura que lo hará con ella…

¿te manipuló?

- mas bien… sabe decir lo que deseas escuchar… - agachó la mirada.

- no entiendo, ¿cómo?

5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5

- mientras yo estuve con Nakuru ella siempre fue muy celosa y posesiva conmigo, se ponía muy mal cuando le llegaban sus ataques de histeria, cuando yo le dije que me iría a trabajar en el campamento se puso como loca diciéndome que estaría rodeado de mujeres y que no dudaba que mas de una se me ofreciera y yo aceptara esos…. Servicios.

Tomoyo apretó los dientes.

- pues no estaba tan equivocada, yo te me ofrecí.

- no claro que no ¿podrías dejar de estar a la defensiva? Trato de explicarte que fue lo que pasó

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¡Jugaste conmigo!

- nunca jugué contigo.

- entonces dime ¿Por qué no me contestabas el teléfono después de que nos acostamos? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué estabas y estas con ella si supuestamente ya no tenían ninguna relación? ¡vas a casarte por Dios!

5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5

- supongo que conoces la historia de Tomoyo – contestó Nakuru, Eriol sintió – cuando Touya regresó del famoso campamento – dijo con amargura- comenzó a actuar raro…. Yo sentía que algo me ocultaba, había fines de semana que se quejaba de tener demasiada tarea y no podía verme… era una escusa realmente estúpida, los dos íbamos a las mismas clases y teníamos la misma tarea…- explicó- de repente al estar conmigo tenía que morderse la lengua para no decir otra cosa, entre conversaciones juraba que yo había comido, hecho o hablado con él de X cosa cuando ni en la vida él había hecho algo así conmigo… y así siguió hasta que me decidí a seguirlo y me di cuenta de que salía con Tomoyo a mis espaldas.

5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5

- como te dije de muchas cosas no me siento orgulloso, y una de las consecuencias de mi vida desenfadada sin obligaciones fue Nakuru, al día siguiente de que hicimos el amor fue a buscarme a la casa, nadie sabía que ya no estaba con ella así que la dejaron pasar, entró a mi habitación llorando y reclamándome que había arruinado su vida.

- ¿Por qué?

- estaba embarazada,,, tuve que hacerme responsable no podía dejar a un hijo mío vagar por la vida sin un padre, yo se lo que es crecer sin una madre y con uh padre siempre ausente no quería que mi hijo sufriera todo aquello.

- mentira – negó Tomoyo – no me voy a creer una mentira tan vaga como esa.

- ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Crecí Touya no soy la misma niña que estuchaba todo lo que creías y lo creía como si tu fueras Dios, ¿olvidas que he vivido dos años de mi vida con Sakura? Y ella nunca comentó que tuvieras un hijo.

5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5

- cuando lo enfrenté me juró hasta el cansancio que solo era una niña que había conocido en el campamento, que se había encaprichado con él como lo hacía cualquier niña rica que todo consigue con sus papás y como él al ser diferente entonces ella se había puesto como meta conseguirlo a él fuera cual fuese el costo.

- ¿y cual era?

- Lo tenía amenazado, decía que si él se atrevía a dejarla entonces se suicidaría…

- ¿le creíste algo tan estúpido?

- no quería escuchar la verdad, traté de tapar el sol con un dedo ¿acaso tu también no lo habrías creído? Digo… no es fácil saber que a la persona que más amas está con otra y que no te quiere ni un poquito como para serte sincero… yo no quería escuchar de él que ya no me amaba. Así que le creí.

5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5

- si no la escuchaste fue por que el embarazo no se logró… o por lo menos eso dijo Nakuru, yo la verdad creo que solo lo hizo para que yo regresara con ella, al cabo de unos meses fingió un aborto y me juró que iba a cambiar si me quedaba con ella…Yo ya te había buscado por toda la cuidad para explicarte el cambio de las cosas pero lo único que supe era que te habías marchado de la cuidad y que no querías volver a verme…hasta que volví a verte y hoy si tengo la oportunidad de explicarte lo que sucedió en aquel entonces. ¿me crees Tomoyo? Nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte… pero no me dejaste explicarte… todo fue una confusión

5s5s5s5s5s5s5s5

- lo sé, se lo difícil y lo duro que puede llegar a ser pero… - ahora fue Eriol el que agachó la mirada – yo la he mandado directo al matadero… le dije que tenía que hablar con él… que debía de aclarar sus sentimientos con respecto a los dos… - levantó sus ojos- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

5s5s5s5s5s5s5

- ¿me crees Tommy?

- sí…

* * *

Continuará….

Huuuu que fuerte! Vengo de prisa , acabo determinar el capítulo y de hecho estaba un poco atorado je je je je pero creo que unos dos capítulos más y todo se termina… creo… el bicho rastrero ese no para de decir mentiras ¿Qué irá a hacer eriol? ¿en verdad Tomoyo le creyó? Pobre Nakuru casarse con un tipo como él… no… no …no…. Bueno muchisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios, ya se que es un EXT pero hay que hacer sufrir un poco a Tomoyo no? Creo que Eriol ya sufrió bastante ahora le toca a ella pedir perdón… bueno… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que de hecho ya tengo idea de cómo va a comenzar y una ultima cosa si el capítulo se lee un poco cortado esa era mi intención tenía como que la loca idea de que todo pasara en el mismo momento… espero que no les cause confusión y si no en el prox les explico cualquier duda =)

Cuídense y no se olviden de dejarme un review!


End file.
